Enamored
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Hinamori Amu had been abused for the past two years. Her parents are finally caught, and she fallen into Ikuto and his family's care. Will he ever get her to speak again? AMUTO story in Ikuto's P.O.V
1. Meeting her

**Yuki- Hey Yuki here! okay, this is just something I thought of while I was eating curry. Feel free to judge and crap lol. So anyway, Ikuto and Amu are too busy to join me cuz they're with my other three stories as well. So it's just me to save pages. I was thinking about waiting til my stories were finished, but knowing me, and my short attention span, I would forget about this. I hope people like it, and review! Oh and by the way, this whole story is in Ikuto's point of view.**

**Ikuto- 16**

**Utau- 15**

**Amu- 14  
**

* * *

**~*Enamored***~

I snapped my eyes opened to someone coming in my room.

"Ikuto it's me." I heard my sister Utau said. I sat up in my bed.

"What do you want Utau? It's 2 a.m..." I said putting my hand to my forehead. Utau walked closer, and sat on the bed.

"Mom and dad are downstairs talking to a girl...someone I've never seen before." she said quietly. My eyes widened.

"A girl?" I asked quietly. I climbed out of my bed, and slipped on my slippers. Utau grabbed the hem of my shirt to pull me back.

"What is it?" I whispered so my parents wouldn't hear me. Utau gave a worried expression.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go down there..." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine." I reasured as I put my hand on her head. Utau let go of my shirt, and sat on my bed. I sighed as I walked out of my room quietly. I made sure my feet didn't make any sound as I came across a light. The downstairs light was still on, and I saw a glimpse of my father.

"Are you okay with this dear?" he asked. I leaned over even more and saw my mother. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I am perfectly fine with it." she said. Fine with what? Why are they even down here this late?

"Ikuto, come here." I heard my father say. _Damn...he caught me. _I walked down the stairs slowly and saw my parents. But that's not all I saw. I saw a girl with pink hair, looking down at her lap. Her eyes were expressionless. Who is she? And what is she doing here? I asked myself.

"Ikuto, before I start, get your sister. I know she's awake too." me father said. _How does he know this stuff?! _I walked up the stairs into my dark room to see Utau still sitting on my bed.

"Dad wants both of us." I said to her. She walked up quickly to me, and grabbed the hem of my shirt again.

"Come on Utau, we're not young anymore. Let go." I said sternly. She looked at me and let go. I sighed, and we both walked down the stairs together to greet my parents and that...girl.

"Ikuto, Utau, sit down here please." my mother said quietly patting on the couch beside her. We nodded, and Utau sat down next to my mother. I sat next to Utau. I was right in front of that girl. Her eyes were still expressionless, and had an I-don't-care-about-the-world expression. I examined her, but I still didn't get a good look at her face because she was looking down.

"Ikuto, Utau, this is Hinamori Amu." my father said waving his hand towards her. Utau gave her a curious expression. I continued to examine her. Why is she here?

"Why is she here?" Utau asked stubbornly and sternly. Well she asked my question, but not in the tone I wanted. My parents gave each other worried expressions, and then at the girl whose name was Amu.

"Utau, why don't you take Amu upstairs, and set up the pull-out-bed in Ikutos room?" my mother asked. Utau grimaced.

"Why?" she asked. My father gave her a stern look, telling her to do it or else. Utau sighed and looked at Amu then at our parents.

"Where's her stuff?" Utau asked.

"She didn't bring any." my mother answered. Utau sighed and looked back at Amu and held out her hand.

"Come on, I think I have some stuff for you to borrow." she said waiting for Amu to take her hand. Amu looked at it, but then looked back down. All she did was stand up, and walk towards the stairs right past Utau. Utau gave her a worried expression, and followed. Once they were out of sight my father began to speak.

"Amu will be staying with us for a little while." my mother announced. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked as I sat across from my parents. My father cleared his throat.

"Her parents will be...gone for a while." he said. That didn't pass with me.

"Specifics please." I said. Then my mother continued.

"Well her parents...abused her. Verbally, physically, mentally, emotionally, and..." she trailed off.

"And...?" I said waving my hands for her to continued.

"Sexually." my father answered. My eyes widened.

"Sexually?" I asked in shock. My parents nodded.

"Now she's still a virgin, but she's been touched." my mother tried to ease the tension. I relaxed a little.

"But we need your help until she leaves." my father said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"She won't speak. It's like she blocked out her own voice." my mother explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"We need you to get her to open up. She used to be so cheerful and full of life. But now..." my father trailed off.

"You know her?" I asked. My father nodded.

"She was our neighbor. But I haven't seen her outside of the house in two years." he explained.

"But why can't Utau talk to her?" I asked. My father looked at my mother then at me.

"Because, Amu needs to learn to feel safe around the opposite sex. It was her dad that did most of the abusing." my mother explained. I flinched.

"Alright fine. But does she really need to stay in my room?" I asked. "Why can't she stay in Utaus room?" My parents gave me a stern look again.

"What part of, 'feel safe around the opposite sex' did you not understand?" my mother asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed.

"Alright fine. But I'll start trying to talk to her tomorrow. It's almost 3 a.m." I said as I waved lazily to them and slung myself upstairs to my room.

"Remember Ikuto, it's just temporarily." I heard my mother call before I reached my door to my room. When I went inside, the pull out bed was set up on the other side of the room, but Amu was in no sight. I walked to Utaus room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Utau, is Amu in there?" I asked.

"Just a minute." she said inside her room. I heard shifts and a thump then she finally opened the door.

"What is it Ikuto?" she asked. I sighed.

"Is Amu in there?" I asked boredly. Utau looked down with a sad expression.

"Once she got upstairs, she went straight to the bathroom. I gave her some clothes to change with, but she hasn't come out." she said before closing her door. I looked at the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door.

"Amu, you in there?" I asked. I didn't hear a response. I sighed once again. It was silent for what seemed like hours and I was starting to get more and more tired. Good thing there was no school tomorrow. I had half a mind to just go to bed, but I can't just leave her there with a healthy conscious.

"Amu, I'm coming in." I said before turning to knob, and opening the door. Once the door was open completely, Amu was changed into what seemed like Utaus clothes, and she was sitting on the toilet. She was wearing a black tank top, with black shorts.

"Amu we have to go to be-" I stopped once I saw her arms. They were covered in bruises, and cuts. My eyes widened in shock at the sight. I didn't want to say anything, so I just grabbed her hand.

"Come on, it's time for bed." I said pulling her towards my room and closing the door. She looked at me with a bored expression. I walked over to my bed, and sat down. Once I looked at her again, she was just standing there in the middle of the room.

"Your bed is over there." I said pointing to the twin sized bed across the room. She shrugged and walked over to her new bed, and sat down. She put her hand on her lap, still with the same expressionless.

"It's cool if I turn off the light right?" I asked. No response. So I just got my self comfortably in my bed, and reached over to turn off the light. I layed in me bed, ready for sleep to take over. Which it did.

****~~XX~~****

I snapped my eyes open for the second time tonight. I heard gasps and whimpers. _Is that coming from Amu? _I turned on the light on the side table, and looked over at Amu. She was sitting up in the bed, with her hand on her chest, panting heavily. I got out of bed, and walked quickly over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked with my hand on her back. Still no response. I walked out of my room, and down the stairs quietly. Once I reached the kitchen, I went to the fridge and got the water out. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, and poured the water in the cup. I put the water away, and walked quickly back up the stairs. Once I reached my room, I looked at Amu. She was in the same position as before, except she wasn't panting as heavily. I held out the water to her.

"Here, drink this." I said. She looked at the water blankly, and slowly, and I mean really slowly held her hand out to grab the water. I examined her as she held the cup up to her lips, and drink slowly. She noticed I was watching her and she stopped drinking, and looked at me.

"Sorry." I said before turning towards my bed, and sitting down. Once she was finished with her water, and put the glass on her side table and layed back down with her front towards the wall, and her back towards me. I sighed as I turned the light off and layed down. _She is gonna be tough to break...._

****~~XX~~****

I woke up this morning feeling really tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night causer of _her..._ I turned my head towards her bed, and saw that she wasn't there. I climbed out of bed, and walked down the stairs. I saw my parents and Utau eating breakfast, but I saw no sign of Amu.

"Where's Amu?" I asked, making them all turn their heads toward me. Utau gave a worried expression.

"She just got up and left." she said pointing to the door. I grimaced.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked trying to keep my cool. They all shrugged.

"We have no idea." they all said in unison. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I walked up stairs to get dressed quickly to find her. Once I was dress, I walked straight out the door.

"Ikuto wgere are you going?" I heard Utau call.

"What do you think?" I asked as I shut the door.

****~~XX~~****

I have been searching for what seemed like forever searching for her. But she was no where to be found. I was actaully starting to get worried.

"Where'd she go...." I grimaced to myself. The last place I looked was at the park near the fountain. It was only other place I could think of. Once I reached a distance near the fountain, I found Amu sitting on the bench. But she wasn't alone. I sighed at the sight once I walked closer.

"Kukai, what do you think you're doing?" I asked boredly. He looked at me and smiled.

"I think I finally found a mute!" he said excitedly. I looked at Amu who was giving her same expressionless look at Kukai.

"She's not a mute. She's my roommate." I explained. Kukai smirked.

"So, you and her huh?" he asked. I sighed.

"No It's not like that." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"You can't just walk off like that." I said sternly at her. Still no response...not that I was expecting it. I waved goodbye to Kukai, and basically pulled Amu back to the house. _Man, I can't even let her out of my sight for a minute... _

Once we reached the house, Amu walked straight upstairs. My parents and Utau looked at me.

"What?" I asked. They all just shrugged and returned to the show they were watching. I sighed and walked upstairs myself. Once I reached my room, Amu was sitting on my bed, leaning back, looking at the ceiling. I took my shoes off, and sat on her bed. It was silent and on my side, it was awkward. She just sits there, completely silent.

"So, how old are you?" I asked. I was a little curious. She looked around my age range, so i had to ask. She just looked down, still silent. I sighed. I hear someone knock on my door.

"Ikuto, Amu, mom and dad want you guys." Utau said. Me and Amu looked at each other. She shrugged and got up, I did the same. We walked downstairs to greet my parents. They had a serious expression.

"What's going on?" I asked. My mother looked at Amu, then at me.

"Amus parents are coming to talk to us."

* * *

**Yuki- Well that's what I got so far! It's ok if you don't like it, it was just an idea :P but anyways, I was wondering if I should continue on this, when i finish 'Blind Sighted' or my other two stories, ot just try to mange all four *shrugs* but yeah that was in my head when I was eating curry, and performing Chanoyu (traditional Japanese tea ceremony) ugh I hate doing those....curse me and my Japanese-ness! **

**Well there it is, the first chapter! **

**R&R  
**


	2. The parents

**Yuki- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was not expecting to have 22 ^-^" but once i saw it, i felt REALLY happy! So from now on, I will put the names of all the reviewers in every chapter that I write! So special thanks to:**

**liLpAndaBear, XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX, usuilove21, strawberrygirl103, animeluver713, Nessz, Himeka Tsukiyomi, xXNightDreamXx, LittlePlagueSpirit, xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx, tenko12, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, Blackdiamonds-16, LaharlCrazy1120, Czy4mnk1254, Juleskat101, MahCandyBoo22, GakuenAliceGRL, Black Ookami Wolf, Ituto, LithiumTiger19, Zk-ikutofan**

**And by the way, I have something very important to say at the end of the chapter. It's nothing bad, its just something that I'm a little worried about.**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto- 16**

**Utau- 15**

**Amu- 14  
**

* * *

**~*Enamored*~**

"Amu's parents are coming to talk to us." those were my mother words. My eyes widened, and to my surprise, Amu's eyes were still expressionless. I was at least expecting her to have some kind of emotion. I know I would.

"Why?" Utau asked. Oh yea, Utau doesn't know. I looked at my father.

"You should tell her dad. She's fifteen now. She needs to know." I said. My father looked down gravely, then at Utau.

"Utau, Amu has been abused by her parents for the past two years." he explained and Utau eyes widened, and she looked at Amu with both a shocked, and sad expression. Amu looked back at her with still no emotion. Utau turned back to my parents.

"Why?! Why would they do that?!" she exclaimed with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Amu again, and ran to her. She hugged her with all her might, like she was never going to see you again.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed with tears streaming down her face. Amu's eyes widened at Utau's sudden outburst. I walked over to them and put my hand on Utau's back.

"This is why we didn't tell you in the first place." I explained. Utau let go of Amu, and looked at me with her tear stained face.

"It's just so horrible...." she said wiping her tears away. I looked at Amu who was looking at Utau with the same expression but with a tiny hint of worry. I looked at Amu, basically telling her not to worry. Amu caught it, and her expression softened.

"Amu, you should go upstairs and wait until your parents get here." my mother told her. Amu shrugged and walked upstairs slowly. We all looked at her with worry on our faces. Then my father looked at me and Utau seriously.

"You two need to find somewhere to go for the next two hours. We don't want you to be involved with this." he said. Utau nodded understandingly, but I was not having that,

"No." I said, making my parents eyes widened.

"Ikuto, you don't understa-"

"I clearly understand. That's why I want to stay here just in case." I said interrupting my mother.

"Ikuto you don't want to be here. What if something happens? We all here know how you are when you loose your temper." my father said. I grimaced.

"I'll be fine." I said seriously. In the corner of my eye, I could see Utau looking at me worryingly. My father sighed.

"Fine. I guess you're old enough to witness it. But Utau, you have to go to a friends house okay?" he said. Utau grimaced.

"No! Why does Ikuto get to stay and I have to go? We're only a year apart!" she exclaimed. I put my hand on her head, telling her to calm down. She looked down.

"Fine, I'll go. But you guys better tell me what happens!" she exclaimed before stomping up outside and shutting the front door. After about a minute, the doorbell rang.

"That would be Amu's parents." my mother said before walking slowly to the door. She opened it, and revealed a man and a woman. The woman looked tired and sad, while the man had an expression full of anger and rage. I grimaced at the monsters.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori." my mother greeted sweetly. Amu's mother made a small yet very tired smile. While Amu's father kept his expression. Angry and full of rage.

"I'll go make some tea." my mother said before walking to the kitchen. My father gave the monsters a stern yet welcoming look.

"Why don't we sit down?" he said before walking to the dining room table. Amu's parents grimaced before following him. I walked slowly over there my self.

"So I see that you have come for..." my father trailed off, so that the monsters could answer. Amu's dad grimaced again.

"What do you think? We're here to talk to our daughter to tell her to come back home." he explained. My father nodded.

"But I thought you were staying in a jail house?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We got bailed out." Amu's father answered before my mother came out with a tray with tea.

"Here you go." she said before setting up a cup of tea for her and everyone else. She even put a cup at an empty seat.

"What's with the cup at the empty seat?" Amu's father asked. I clenched my fists.

"It's for Amu." I growled. My father looked towards the stairs.

"Amu, we need you down here!" he called. A minute passed and Amu walked down the stairs slowly. Her eyes widened towards her parents, but then she softened and sat down next to me. My parents gave Amu worried expressions, but I was too focused on glaring at her parents. Amu's mother (fake) smiled.

"Amu! We are so glad they you're okay!" she said before standing up and running to her. I stood up and put my hand up to stop her.

"Don't even think about using your fake sweetness to win us over." I growled. Her mother sat down and her father glared at me.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." he growled at me. I smirked.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked. My father put his hand on my shoulder, telling me to calm down. I grimaced and looked at Amu. She was looking at me like...like she was examining me or something. I looked back at Amu's father.

"We are just here to get our daughter and leave." he said before standing up and walking towards Amu.

"Let's go Amu." he said, grabbing her hand. Amu just let herself get pulled away, like she had no hope for herself. I grabbed her other hand.

"She doesn't want to go." I said with a glare. Her father looked at Amu.

"Amu, do you want to stay here?" he growled. Amu looked at him, then at me. Then she looked down, like she couldn't decide. But then she looked at my parents, and they gave a worried expression to her. She gave me a glance, then back at her father. He grimced.

"Answer the damn question." he said angrily. Amu shivered, before looking down. Then she looked at him, and slowly nodded. I smirked in triumphant.

"I told you." I said before grabbing Amu's hand out of his and walking her back to the table. Her father grimaced.

"Amu...you know what happens when you disobey me." he said before walking slowly over to the table and grabbing his cup of tea. Amu looked at him with still no expression. Her father smirked as he held up his cup and dumped the tea on top of her. Amu made a small squeak as the hot liquid streamed down her face. I quickly stood up, ran upstairs, grabbed a towel, and back down to Amu.

"Amu! Are you alright?" I asked as I wrapped the towel around her. I examined her arms and legs and found a huge burn on her forearm. I looked at her father in disgust.

"How could you do this?" I growled. He just smirked. I looked at Amu and she still had no expression. But it was slightly different from the tears that were going down her face. My father and mother ran over to Amu and wrapped their arms around her.

"Now let's go Amu." he said before grabbing her hand again, out of my parents grasp, and dragging her towards the door. I ran over to her and grabbed her other hand again.

"She's not going anywhere." I growled as I pulled her closer to me. Her father lost his grip and I pulled Amu fully into my arms protecting her. Her father grimaced before grabbing her hair and dragged her out of my grasp.

"We're leaving." he said. Amu gave a painful expression. Grunting in pain. I clenched my fists.

"She's. not. going. anywhere!" I growled as I grabbed her fathers hand, untangling his fingers in her hair, and grabbed Amu and put my hand on her head. My father went over to her father and gave a very...creepy glare. Like that glare would split him in half.

"I think it's time for you to leave." he growled before opening the door. Amu's mother went over to her father.

"Fine, we'll go for now. But don't be surprised when we come back." her father said before grabbing Amu's mother hand, and storming out the door. Once the door shut, I looked at Amu. She was shaking in fear. Now I see why she's like this.

"Amu!" my mother exclaimed before lightly pulling her out of my arms and into hers. My father smiled at me.

"Good job maintaining your anger." he said before kneeling down to Amu and my mother, who were on the floor. He put his hand on Amus burn, and she flinched.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and take care of that." he said with a warm smile before helping her up, and walked to the kitchen. My mother followed and I stayed in my position: standing in the middle of the room. I was still comprehending everything that just happened in my head.

_How can they be so cruel to her?_

***~~XX~~***

A few hours passed, and Amu went straight upstairs after my father treated her burn. I went out to go to my friend Kukai's house for advice. Maybe he would know what to do to give her...life again. I sighed as I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming in my direction, and finally the door opened to reveal Kukai with his same cheesy smile.

"Hey Tsukiyomi!" he said before patting my back..hard. I grunted, but then stood back up.

"Hey." I said boredly. Kukai let me in, and we went straight to his room.

"So why'd you come here?" he asked.

"I came to talk about Amu." I said. Kukai gave a confused expression.

"Who's Amu?" he asked. I sighed.

"The girl that you were with in the park earlier." I explained and he made that cheesy smile.

"Oh yeah the mute!" he said. I smacked my hand over my eyes.

"She's not a mute. She's....in a rough spot right now." I said. Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'rough spot'?" he asked using air quotes. I looked at my hands.

"She's been...abused by her parents for the past...two years." I explained and Kukai's eyes widened.

"Seriously?! Those bastards!" he yelled angrily.

"That's what I thought too. Especially after what happened after this afternoon." I said shaking my head.

"What happened?" he asked. I sighed as I explained everything. From when her parents came, to when her father got angry, to when they left. But knowing Kukai and how stupid he can be sometimes, I had to explain it six times.

"That's horrible..." he said.

"I know that's why I came here. To figure out how to get her to talk again." I said. Kukai put his finger on his chin, deep in thought. Then he stood up and looked at me.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Then he made the most serious expression I have ever seen him make.

"Let's go to your house." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can talk to her, and see how she is." he explained. I looked at him.

"That's what you thought of? To go to my house and simply talk to her?" I asked in disbelief. Kukai nodded rapidly.

"Dude...alright fine let's go." I said standing up and walking out the door. Kukai smiled and followed.

***~~XX~~***

We arrived at my house, and Kukai stormed in.

"I'M HOME!" he yelled. My parents turned to him and smiled.

"Hello Kukai." my mother smiled. My father just smiled with her. Then Kukai looked at me.

"Is your...uh sister here?" he asked quietly. I sighed.

"Yeah she's here." I said. Kukai shivered.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he asked looking around nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I tell you tha-"

"KUKAI-KUN~!!!!" me and Kukai turned around to see Utau with sparkles in her eyes. _Oh yeah..now I remember. _Kukai sweat dropped.

"Uh...hey Utau what's going o-" he was interrupted by Utau hugging his neck. I chuckled.

"Oh Kukai-kun, I missed you sooo much~!" she whined hugging him tighter. Kukai rubbed the back of his head. I sighed.

"Utau, can you please stop strangling him, so we can go upstairs?" I asked. Utau shook her head.

"But I haven't seen Kukai-kun in a loooong time~!" she whined again hugging him even tighter. Kukai winced.

"Utau...can't...breathe..." he choked. Utau quickly let go and brushed him off.

"I'm so sorry Kukai-kun." she said with a deep blush. I scoffed. Kukai ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Dude...your sisters crazy." he exclaimed in a whisper. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his collar, and walked up the stairs. Once we were in front of my room, I stopped.

"Okay now before we go in, I just want to warn you. Do not talk about her parents." I said sternly. Kukai nodded and I reached for the doorknob.

"Why are we going in your room?" he asked before I opened the door. I sighed.

"Because me and Amu share a room." I answered, and Kukai smirked...shocker.

"Oh really? You and the mute eh?" he asked pointing at me. I sighed for like the millionth time.

"No it's not like that. And for the millionth time she's not a mute. Now come on." I said as I opened the door. The room was quiet, and the only light that was in here was the light from the moon. I saw a figure on my bed. _Why is she always in my bed?_

"Amu, I'm back." I said as I flipped the light switch. Amu made a quick flinch at the sudden burst of light. Kukai smiled at Amu, who was looking down.

"Hey, mu- I mean Amu, I'm Kukai." he greeted. Amu looked up at him revealing her honey-golden orbs. Kukai's eyes widened as he stepped back over to me and whispered.

"I never noticed how...cute she is." he said with surprise. oh come on...I already knew that. But somehow I felt a little crappy at his comment, but I shook it off.

"Anyway Kukai, didn't you come here to talk to her?" I asked. Kukai smiled and sat next to Amu. Amu backed up a little at Kukai staring at her. He examined her closely.

"So, Amu how old are you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"'How old are you?' that's what you ask?" I said rolling my eyes. Kukai looked at me and shrugged. Then he looked back at Amu closely waiting for a response. Amu looked at me with a look that said 'why is this idiot looking at me like that?'. I sighed.

"Kukai, she can't speak." I said annoyed. Kukai smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." he said looking at me. Me and Amu sweat dropped.

"So how old is she?" he asked pointing at her. I shrugged.

"I don't know man, nobody told me." I answered. Then I opened my door and yelled to my parents.

"Mom! How old is Amu?" I called. It was silent for about five seconds.

"She's fourteen sweety!" she replied. So...she's only two years younger? That's not bad. Kukai heard this and smiled at Amu.

"So you're fourteen?" he asked. Amu slowly nodded. Kukai made his cheesy smile.

"How come you can't smile? I bet you would look cuter if you smiled." he said. Amu just looked at him like he was the weirdest person ever.

"Kukai stop annoying her." I said walking over to my bed. Then I looked at the clock. _9:30pm _Then I nudged Kukai with my elbow.

"Dude, your staying over. You cool with that?" I asked. Kukai looked at me, then back at Amu. He smiled.

"Yep." he replied still looking at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Amu, why don't you go to Utau's room and change?" I asked. She shrugged, grabbed a pair of white shorts, a black tank top, and walked out the door. Once she was gone, I looked at Kukai with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"What was that?" I asked. Kukai shrugged.

"Dude, she's cute. How could I _not _look at her?" he said with disbelief. I sighed, but that crappy feeling came back. But when I tried to shake it off, it didn't go away.

"What's wrong with you?" Kukai asked me. I noticed that my expression was the same as what I was feeling.

"Nothing." I said boredly. A minute passed, and Amu walked back in. Kukai started to stare at her again. I rolled my eyes. Amu shrugged as she lazily walked over to her bed and sat down. Kukai was still staring and Amu sweat dropped and looked at me like she was telling me to get him to stop staring.

"Alright Kukai enough staring." I said. Kukai looked at me with a bored expression.

"Huh?" was all he said. Then the next thing we all knew, Utau burst through the door.

"KUKAI-KUN~!!!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him tight. Kukai winced in pain. I sighed.

'Utau, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not aloud in my room?" I asked. Utau looked at me.

"Sorry, Ikuto but you know how I feel about him." she said hugging him tighter. Kukai winced again. Amu rolled her eyes, and I did the same. Utau looked at Amu and immediately let go of Kukai and walked over to her.

"Amu, are you okay?" she asked. Amu looked at Utau and slowly nodded. Utau smiled.

"I hope you find your voice soon okay?" she said before giving her a light hug. Amu gave a warm expression. It wasn't a smile, but it was something. Utau let go of Amu and walked to the door. But before she left she looked at Kukai.

"Goodnight!" she exclaimed before blowing a kiss at him. I chuckled.

"Man, it's been this way ever since I saved her from falling out of that tree....eight years ago!" Kukai exclaimed before plopping on the bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked. Kukai sat back up.

"Hmm I don't know. I usually sleep on the pull out bed but..." he trailed off. I saw Amu stand up and walk out of the room. Me and Kukai looked at the door until she came back. She was holding two comforters and a pillow. She put one comforter on the floor, then she put the other one on top. She set the pillow up, and sat on the floor.

"You're awesome." Kukai said to Amu holding out his hand.

"But I'm not gonna make a girl sleep on the floor...especially Ikuto's floor." Kukai chuckled. A vain grew on my forehead. Kukai helped Amu up, and he sat on the floor himself smiling. Amu looked at him with shock, then she did the most surprising thing I have EVER seen her do at all. The only bad part about it was that I wasn't the one that made her do it...

Amu smiled.

* * *

**Yuki- Amu finally showed an emotion! wooh! Anyway i hope that chapter was good... anyway about that improtant thing I wanted to say. I got two reviews on the first chapter about another story. I think it's called 'Silent Tongue' or something... but anyway they said that my story was like that except it was Ikuto who was the victim, and his parents died and stuff. The plot's different, but......It made me feel kinda bad. So i wanted to say that i had NO idea that story existed, and if you guys want I can delete this...**

**So anyway please review and tell me what i should do...**


	3. Amusement?

**Yuki- hey guys thanks for the reviews! Everyone was telling me NOT to delete this story so I will continue! I would also like to give very special thanks to** **LittlePlagueSpirit for explaining! You really were a great help and I am sooo grateful! haha. Now I give thanks to people that reviewed:**

**LithiumTiger19, LaharlCrazy1120, Juleskat101, iiPaNdaRaWrz, coonbuddy1, Aangsfan, MahCandyBoo22, X Hinata X, Windy Song, vampire-kitty-chic, usuilove21, GakuenAliceGRL, Dawnheart, animeluver713, - rozardoll., HlorkexD Nessz, Blackdiamonds-16**

**I don't own shugo chara in anyway!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto- 16**

**Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15**

**Utau- 15**

**Tadase- 14**

**Rima- 14  
**

**Amu- 14**

**Yaya- 13  
**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_Amu looked at him with shock, then she did the most surprising thing I have EVER seen her do at all. The only bad part about it was that I wasn't the one that made her do it..._

_Amu smiled._

**~*Enamored*~**

It's been a week since Amu showed a positive emotion. But ever since then, she hasn't changed at all. She just smiled that one time...and it was for Kukai. The only thing that I was confused on, was why I felt so crappy.

"Ikuto! When is Kukai coming over?" Utau asked me from downstairs. I sighed.

"I don't know Utau...but have you seen Amu?" I asked. It was silent for about three seconds.

"Yeah, she went to the store for mom, she'll be back in about a half hour or so." she answered. I sighed and layed back in my chair. _Why the hell am I so...bored now? _I sat up, and got my cellphone out. I decided to text Kukai to see what he was up to.

_**Hey what's going on?**_

I waited for about five minutes until my phone beeped.

_**Nothing really...just being bored, u?**_

I guess we're in the same boat.

_**Same man, there's nothing to do here...**_

_Beep!_

_**I know same here, do you wanna go somewhere?**_

I had to think about it for a sec....

_**I'm up for it, but where?**_

_Beep!_

_**How about the amusement park that just opened?**_

The amusement park huh? I guess that's fair enough.

_**Sure, but we should invite more people...it would be boring with just the 2 of us.**_

_Beep!_

_**Okay, I'll invite Lulu, Kairi, Rima, Yaya and Tadase since Nagihiko's out of town.**_

I didn't know Nagihiko was out of town...

**_Sure but that's still only a little...we need at least 1 more_**

_Beep!_

_**How about miss cutie?**_

Huh? Who's miss cutie?

_**Who the hell is that?**_

_Beep!_

_**Amu idiot XD**_

Oh yeah...I knew that. But I guess that wouldn't be so bad to invite Amu.

**_Sure I'll talk to her, but make sure to tell the others about her situation, not the parents part of course but the part where she can't talk._**

_Beep!_

_**Dude, I'm not stupid. I won't tell. **_

_**Alright man I'll meet you there at 3:30**_

_Beep!_

_**Okayy see ya there :D**_

I shut my phone and like clock work, I heard the front door opened. I walked downstairs to see Amu putting plastic bags full of food on the dining room table.

"Yo, Amu you wanna go to the amusement park?" I asked. She turned around and looked at me like she was examining me again. She looked back up with me, and slowly nodded.

"Cool." I said as I walked upstairs with her following. But Utau grabbed Amu's arm.

"Ikuto, is Tadase going?" she asked me. I looked back and nodded. Then Utau smiled.

"Tadase's...fourteen right?" she asked with a smirk...I nodded. Then her smirk grew bigger.

"I need to borrow Amu before you go!" she yelled as she pulled Amu to her room. I raised an eyebrow.

_What was that all about?_

***~XX~***

I was not 3:10 and I was waiting for Amu at the end of the stairs.

"Come on Amu, we're gonna be late!" I called. Then I saw Utau walk down the stairs.

"Presenting...Hinamori Amu!" she exclaimed as she pointed towards the stairs. Then I saw Amu walk slowly down the stairs. My eyes widened. She wasn't wearing the regular clothes she usually wear. She was wearing a light green long sleeve shirt, with a green vest over it and a orange ribbon on the collar, she was also wearing a plaid skirt that was might I add very and I mean _very _short, with black knee high socks and green shoes.

"Woah..." I mouthed. Amu still had that same expression on her face, like she was not excited about what was going on like usual. I sighed as I grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." I said walking out the front door. We walked through the park and after about ten minutes, I noticed I was still holding her hand. I quickly let go.

"Sorry." I said. She just shrugged and walked ahead of me like she knew where she was going. I just sighed and followed.

"Yo Hinamori!" I heard Kukai's voice in the distance. Amu stopped in front of me and looked right. I caught up with her, and saw Kukai, Lulu, Rima, Kairi, and Tadase. I waved boredly and I saw Lulu blush...of course. I grabbed Amu's hand and lead her over to the others.

"Ikuto! It's been a while!" Lulu exclaimed as she hugged me around the neck. Amu shrugged and let go of my hand.

"Lulu...let...go." I choked out. She let go and backed up a little with the same blush...gag me.

"Hey Ikuto." I turned to see Rima, Tadase, and Kairi. They were all fourteen just like Amu.

"Yo." I replied.

"IKUTO-TAN!!!" I turned to see Yaya...the most hyper. She's thirteen. Kukai smiled at me, then at Amu.

"So let's go!" he exclaimed wrapping his arm around Amu's shoulder and walking to the train station. I grimaced and followed with everyone else.

***~XX~***

We arrived at the amusement park, and Kairi held up a clip board.

"Okay, I have organized pairs for this outing as usual, but since Hinamori-san is here, I have changed it a little." he said.

"Mashiro-san, you will be paired with Hotori-san." he said. Rima shrugged and walked over to Tadase.

"Yuiki-san, you will be paired with me." Yaya smiled and ran over to Kairi. I swear I saw a little tiny hint of pink on his cheeks, but I could be seeing things.

"Tsukiyomi-san, you will be paired with Yamato-san." he said. I rolled my eyes. Why do I have to be paired with Lulu? But then that means...

"Souma-san, you will be paired with Hinamori-san." he said. Kukai made his cheesy smile and walked over to Amu happily. Amu shrugged as usual. I was a little upset but I don't know why... It was like _I _wanted to be paired with Amu or something..but I quickly shook that mind set off.

"Okay we will all meet here at 5pm for a meal." Kairi said. And with that, we all went our seperate ways. Lulu pulled me to a bunch of different stands, and crap. I felt like my arm was gonna get pulled out of my socket. But I always made sure I was in sight of Kukai and Amu...just on case they need help or...something.

"Oooooh Ikuto! Let's ride that!" Lulu exclaimed as she pointed to the ferris wheel. I shivered.

"No way." I said bluntly and blankly. Lulu whined like usual.

"Oh come on! You're supposed to take me to romantic places! It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do!" she exclaimed. I scoffed.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends? Last time I checked, we're not even close to that stage." I said. Lulu's face went red with anger.

"Why are you being so mean?!" she exclaimed. I sighed.

"I'm not being mean, I'm being truthful..there is a difference you know." I said. Lulu huffed her cheeks. I looked around and saw Kukai with Amu. He was smiling and Amu didn't look bored...she looked like she was having fun. I mean she wasn't smiling, but she didn't look bored. I started to feel that crappy feeling again...and I don't know why....

***~XX~***

The day flew by, and not once did I get to see Amu change her emotion. But now it was time to go home, and go to bed. That's when I remembered: _Don't we have school tomorrow?_

I walked inside the house and went straight to dining room. My mother was sitting at the dining room table, opening a box.

"What's in there?" I asked. My mother looked up at me, and smiled.

"It's Amu's school uniform." she said taking the clothes out.

"Amu! Can you come here a minute?" she asked. Amu came in, and immediately saw the uniform. Then she grabbed the hem of my shirt and hid behind me like I was her sheild or something.

"Oh come on, Amu please? Just try it on for me?" my mother asked sweetly holding up the uniform. Amu grimaced, roller her eyes, let go fo my shirt, grabbed the uniform, and walked upstairs to change. I looked at her bewildered. Me and my mother waited for about ten minutes, then she walked down slowly. She was wearing the uniform..but differently. She was wearing the jacket, but she somehow added ruffles to the hem of it, with the skirt, she did _something _to it to make it look..shorter. She added knee high black and gray socks too. **(pic on profile)**

"Uh...Amu, I don't think you should wear it like that..." Utau said coming from the kitchen. My mother made a warm smile.

"Oh it's alright. We don't have time to get another one, so we'll settle with this!" she exclaimed. Well to tell you the truth, I liked it better that way too.

***~XX~***

The next day, I woke up, to find Amu laying with her back towards me across the room as usual. I lazily got up and shook her.

"Come on, Amu. We need to get ready for school." I yawned. Amu shifted a few times before finally sitting up, and stretching. She squinted her eyes at the brightness, got up, grabbed her uniform, and walked to the bathroom. I sighed as I grabbed me unifom and got dress as well.

Once we were both dressed, we both walked downstairs to see Utau waiting for us.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!"she exclaimed opening the door for us to get outside.

"You kids have a good day at school!" my father yelled out to us. I waved lazily.

"Alright bye!" Utau yelled as she shut the door. Amu looked tired. She yawned silently like five times before we reached the school. Once we entered the gates all eyes were on her.

"Oh my god she's so cute!" one girl said.

"You think she's taken?" a guy asked. Amu grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled her self closer to me. I sighed as I walked her to the office.

"Hello, are you Hinamori Amu-san?" a lady asked her. Amu nodded.

"Well first you should take the entrance exam before we place you in any classes." she said going through papers.

"Alright I guess I'll see you after school." I said as I attempted to walk out the door. But as I was walking, I felt a tug at my shirt.

"What?" I asked. Amu looked up at me, like she wanted me to stay here. I sighed,

"Fine." I said as I sat down. Amu went to the next room to take her exam.

***~XX~***

Amu finally finshed her exams and she left the room. The teacher looked at the paper with complete shock on her face.

"Hinamori-san...you're way past advanced." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The lady looked at me.

"She's a freshman, but she has the knowledge of a junior." she said. Wait...I'm a junior.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"What it means is, that Hinamori-san will be in your class."

***~Enamored~***

**Yuki- done! I'm glad people are enjoying the story! Thanks for the reviews. Anyways Feel free to ask any questions and in next chapter, I will answer them publicy!!!**

**R&R  
**


	4. Father daughter moments

**Yuki- hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story, and if you have any questions, dont be afraid to ask! Now thanks for everyone who reviewed:**

**- rozardoll., Juleskat101, BrambleShadow101, GakuenAliceGRL, Zk-ikutofan, Windy Song, vampire-kitty-chic, LittlePlagueSpirit, music-rox12, LaharlCrazy1120, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, usuilove21, MahCandyBoo22**

**So let's start this story!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto- 16; Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15; Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14; Rima- 14**

**Amu- 14; Yaya- 13**

* * *

**~*Enamored*~**

My mouth dropped. Amu will be in _my_ class? But then that means...that she'll be in...Kukai's class too. Amu looked at me with a confused expression.

"Okay Tsukiyomi-san, can you take Hinamori-san to her new class? I will notify Nikkaido-sensei about her." the woman said. I nodded, grabbed Amu's hand, and walked towards my classroom. Once we reached it, I hesitated to open the door. But then, a certain auburn haired greened eyed guy opened it before I could run off.

"Tsukiyomi! What are you doing here with Hinamori?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to let Nikkaido explain." I said walking inside. Amu tightened her grip on my hand, as everyone stared at her.

"Minna-san, this is Himamori Amu-san." he said. I grimaced.

"It's Hi_n_amori." I said correcting him as I sat down in my seat. Amu was in the front of the classroom.

"Well Hinamori-san, would you like to say a few words?" Amu just stood there...no sign of saying anything. I looked over at Kukai and he was gaping at her, like she was some new toy. And here we go again with that crappy feeling...what is it?

"Uh...Hinamori-san?" he asked. Amu looked at him boredly, then back at me. I looked at her like it was okay to finally speak. A few minuted passed by, and there was no sign of Amu talking at all.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Tsukiyomi-san?" he asked. Amu nodded, and walked over to her new seat. Everyone was staring at her.

"Who is she?" A girl whispered. Then Kukai walked over to Amu's seat. I grimaced.

"Hey Hinamori! So what are you doing here?" he asked. Amu did something that made my eyes widened. She made a small smile...._again. _I rolled my eyes.

"She's too advanced to be in a freshman class, so she's going to be in the junior class." I explained. Kukai smiled.

"That's great!" he exclaimed wrapping his arm around her shoulder. I growled silently. Class started and Amu was paying extra close to what the teacher was saying, but she wasn't writing anything down.

"Here's the problem. Can anyone solve it?" he asked. Everyone sunk down in their seats. Even I did. When I looked at Amu she was just sitting there boredly. I looked at the board. God I hate Calculus. Why do I have to be in an advanced math class? Calculus is for seniors.

_**A right triangle in the first quadrant is bounded by lines y = 0, y = x, and y = -x+5. **_

"Why does everyone look so troubled?" he asked. Kukai sighed.

"I HATE CALCULUS!" he yelled. Nikkaido wince.

"I bet even Hinamori-san could solve this." he said pointing at her. Amu? She's a freshman. How can she solve a senior math problem? I can't even do that! I looked over at Amu and she shrugged, and walked up to the board.

"All you have to do is find the area." Nikkaido said with a smile. Amu shrugged and started to write on the board. Everyone's eye widened as she wrote the answer. Even Nikkaido was surprised.

_******m1 = 1 m2 = -1**_

_******y = x is perpendicular to y = -x+5 because m1 = -1/m2**_

_******y = x intersects y = -x+5**_

_******x + x = 5  
x = 2.5**_

******_Check: y =x y = -x+5  
y = 2.5 y = -2.5 + 5  
y = 2.5_**

After Amu was done writing she walked over to her seat and sat down. I looked at her surprised, and she raised an eyebrow.

"That's...right." Nikkaido said surprised. Everyone looked at Amu who flipped her hair and looked out of the window.

"She's so...cool." a guy said.

"and...spicy." a girl agreed. Then everyone in the room yelled.

"COOL AND SPICY!" Amu sighed, and I sweat dropped. Kukai was smiling at her, and Lulu was glaring at her.

"Minna-san calm down, I have an announcement!" Nikkaido shouted. Everyone immediately shut up and waited for Nikkaido to announce.

"As you know, a certain dance is coming up." he stated. All the girls cheered except Amu. The guys didn't really care because this dance had nothing to do with them.

"Yes, The annual Father Daughter dance." he said. Amu snapped her head up. Then she looked down sadly, and I know why.

"I can't wait!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Me and my dad already know what kind of dance we're doing!" she shouted.

"What about you Hinamori-san?" Lulu's friend asked her. Amu looked at her, then down to her lap. I gave her a worried expression.

"She won't be able to make it." I said. All the girls looked at me.

"How do you know that?" Lulu asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She's...busy." I said. Lulu glared at Amu with all her might. Amu looked back at her, with a bored expression.

***~After School~***

I was walking back home, while Amu was grabbing onto the hem of my shirt.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me sadly. I rolled my eyes, giving up.

"Fine, let's just get home." I said. Amu nodded, and we made our way back to the house. Once I opened the door, Utau was looking a little pale.

"Utau, what's up with you?" I asked. Utau snapped her head at me.

"I don't know what to wear to the father daughter dance!" she yelled. I looked over to my father and he was smiling.

"What about this Utau?" my mother held up a purple strapless dress. Utau's eyes sparkled.

"That's perfect! What do you think Daddy?" she asked my father. He smiled.

"It's perfect honey." he answered. Utau squealed and ran upstairs. I looked at Amu and she was looking down, not showing her eyes.

"Amu? You okay?" I asked. She slowly nodded, and walked up the stairs. I sighed as I went into the kitchen.

_Beep!_

I took my phone out to look at it.

_1 message from: unknown number._

Huh? Who is this? I opened my phone and pressed the button that said _view_

_Please Ikuto, Just give me a chance. I promise I will make you happy  
-Lulu_

I rolled my eyes. Lulu? Are you serious? How did she even get my number? Then I froze...Tadase. I mean, they are brother and sister after all. I sighed as I turned around towards the stairs. I need to lay down. I opened the door to my room, and saw Amu. Her back was towards me, and she was looking down.

"Hey Amu." I said closing the door, and locking it. Wouldn't want Utau to burst in again. Amu stayed in her position.

"Amu?" I asked walking towards her front. She was looking down with her pink locks hovering over her eyes. Then she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked sitting next to her. I didn't know what to do. Should I just leave her alone, or...hug her or something? I started to hear small whimpers and gasps.

"Amu..." I whispered. She started to try to wipe her tears away with her hand. But it wasn't working. Her tears were coming out even more rapidly. I sighed.. Then she buried her face in my chest and caught a good grip on my shirt. My eyes widened at the sudden action. But then I slowly and hesitantly put my hand on her back. Her whimpers and gasps were subsiding, and I could tell she was feeling a little better.

"I'll get you something to wash your face." I said getting up. But before I made it to my door, I felt someone grab my shirt.

"Amu." I said in disbelief. She looked at me like she didn't want me to go or something. I gave up and sat next to her.

"What is it?" I asked. She kept her grip on my shirt, and kept looking at me. I kinda started to feel paranoid. What is she thinking? What does she see when she looks at me? I started to feel a...strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then I realized why she was upset.

"It's your...dad isn't it?" I asked. Amu looked at up me and nodded. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Your dad's an ass." I said putting my hand on her head. She smiled...at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You okay now?" I asked. She nodded with her same smile. Then she yawned.

"Someone needs to go to sleep." I said. Amu nodded and layed back on the bed...._my _bed. I couldn't protest, because she looked too comfortable to move her. I smiled warmly as I stood up.

"Have a nice rest." I said as I closed the door, and went downstairs. Utau sitting at the table looking all depressed. I sighed.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I can't go to the dance." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked boredly.

"I promised I would help my friend with her studying." she explained.

"Serves you right." I said, making Utau look up at me.

"After what you did to Amu." I said shaking my head.

Utau and my father looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Ikuto?" Utau asked. I sighed.

"You and dad? In front of Amu? Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. Utau looked down sadly. So did my father.

"Yeah, you guys can be so stupid sometimes." I said rolling my eyes. My father walked up the stairs. I secretly followed him. Once he reached the top of the steps he stopped at my door. My door? What's he gonna do? He opened the door, and walked in. I walked up behind him and stopped at my door, watching him. He sat on my bed next to Amu, who was laying on my bed, looking out the window. _I didn't know she was awake..._

"Amu." my father said catching Amu's attention. Amu sat up in the bed, and backed up until her back was against the wall. She looked at him, like...she was afraid of him or something. My father sighed..like he was expecting this.

"I'm sorry." he said looking at her. Amu kept her scared expression.

"I know that you feel a little uncomfortable around me, because of all the things your father has done to you." he explained. Amu wasn't changing her expression. My father looked down with a sad smile.

"After everything your father has done to you, I understand. But not every man is cruel like him. And since your father is gone, you can make a new beginning. You don't need to dwell in the past anymore. He was the past, and this family - the one you are with right now - is the future." he looked at her. Amu flinched back. My father held out his hand.

"You don't have to be afraid. You can live a normal life with us. You don't have to be alone. All you have to do is open up and let us in, so we can help you." he said waiting for Amu to take his hand. I looked at Amu and she had tears in her eyes. She hesitantly took his hand. But she didn't only do that. She wrapped her arms around him, crying in his shirt. My father made a warm smile as he put his hand on her head. She was making little whimpers, and gasps.

"It's okay." he said whispered. I saw Amu tightened her grip followed by more little gasps and hiccups. Once she was quiet completely, me fether pulled away to look at her.

"Do you want to go to the father daughter dance with me tomorrow night?" he asked. Amu looked at him with a shocked expression. Then she smiled and nodded. My father hugged her again.

"Good." he said with relief on his voice. I smiled at the sight that I saw. Amu looked so happy. I don't know why, but it made me happy. I saw my father stand up, and head towards my door. I hurried and ran to the hall bathroom before he saw me.

"Ikuto, get out of the bathroom. You're not a little kid anymore." I heard my father walk in front of the door. I grimaced. _Why do I even try?_

I walked in my room and Amu was wiping the lsat of her tears. I sat next to her on my bed and put my hand on her back. She looked at me and smiled. Well I'm glad she's starting to smile now. I smiled with her.

"You okay now?" I asked. She nodded. I examined her face, and saw that she still had dried tears on her cheeks. I sighed.

"Hold on I'll get you a warm wet was cloth." I said heading towards y door. But before I heard something the completely shocked mt ears. Something I wasn't expecting to hear for a _long _time... It was so sweet and petite.

"Ikuto."

Amu's voice.

* * *

**Yuki- I hope I didn't rush things when it came to Amu speaking. I was actaully going to wait until at least the 6th chapter, but oh well. Please tell me what you guys think. BE HONEST! Tell me if I rushed things or not!**

**R&R  
**


	5. Promise

**Yuki- hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I havent updated in a while. I was grounded. Loooooong story!! anyway! thanks for all the reviews! i lurvs you all!  
**

**Windy Song, BrambleShadow101, HlorkexD, xXMusic-luver Xx, ChararacterClover, LittlePlagueSpirit, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Ness, IkutoxAmu, Rosara1bunny, Dawnheart, LaharlCrazy1120, Amuto20174, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, Kaggie101, Juleskat101, GakuenAliceGRL, vampire-kitty-chic, Lina Mistress of Elements, Himeka Tsukiyomi, usuilove21, MahCandyBoo22, MissyRebal22**

**So let's start this story!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto- 16* Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15* Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14* Rima- 14**

**Amu- 14* Yaya- 13**

**Kairi- 14  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Hold on I'll get you a warm wet was cloth." I said heading towards my door. But before I walked out of the door, I heard something that completely shocked my ears. Something I wasn't expecting to hear for a __long _time... It was so sweet and petite.

_"Ikuto."_

_Amu's voice._

**~*Enamored*~**

I turned to face her. She was looking at me with a warm smile. My eyes widened. Amu spoke? Really? I didn't even _think _about her speaking for at least another..month or so.

"Amu?" I asked. She nodded her head. I smiled at her. She finally spoke. But can she say more? "Ikuto." she repeated. My smile grew. She spoke. And not only that, the _first _word she spoke was _my _name. I walked up to her, and wrapped my arms around her. Her arms were scrunch in front of her, so she gripped my shirt.

"You finally spoke." I whispered. She nodded. Then I noticed how...sweet she smelled. Like... some sort of fruit....cherries? No. Apples? No. Then it hit me. Strawberries.

"Ikuto" she said like she couldn't breathe. I let her go. She looked down with a tint of pink on her cheeks. I wonder why?

"I have to tell my parents." I said before heading to my door, then a certain someone grabbed my shirt. I looked back at her and she shook her head. I turned to face her.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me an actual rea-"

"TSUKIYOMI!" I heard a too familiar voice. Kukai. I grimaced.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. Kukai shrugged. "I came to see miss cutie." he said walking over to Amu. A vain grew in my head. Why do I always feel so angry when Kukai and Amu are together? I hate it.

"Hey Hinamori!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around Amu's shoulders. She smiled. I growled. But I got over it.

"Dude, she spoke." I said. Amu shot a glare at me.....why?

"Really?!" he exclaimed. Then he looked closely at Amu. "Can you say my name?" he said in a tone like a child. Amu looked at him weirdly. Then she shook her head. "Oh come on, please?" he asked. Amu shook her head again. I shrugged.

_Beep!_

I took my phone out of my pocket.

_1 new message from: psycho_

I groaned. It's Lulu. I pressed the option that said _view._

_Ikuto,  
I know you have a thing for that girl.  
Forget about her.  
I am your future.  
-Lulu_

Crazy much? But she wrote something about me being having a thing for a girl. What girl? The only girl that I've really been talking to lately is Amu, and I don't like her like that. I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket. Kukai looked at me. "Yamato?" he asked like he knew his own answer. I nodded. Then Kukai stood up and started to stretch. "I forgot that I have to help my mom with her _shopping._" he spat. I chuckled.

"Then get out of here." I laughed. Kukai chuckled and turned to Amu. "See ya." he smiled, then he...gave her a hug.....a _long _hug. My stomach started to hurt again...what the hell is going on with me? Am I sick or something? Kukai _finally _let go, and ran out of the door.

"See ya at school!" he exclaimed. I sighed and looked at Amu. Her face was completely red...redder than before. And she was in some sort of daze. I felt her head.

"Amu, you okay?" I asked. She snapped out of her daze, and the redness subsided. Then she nodded. "You sure you okay?" I asked. She nodded. Then I sat next to her on my bed. I put my hands on my eyes. My chest hurts.

"Ikuto?" I ask her petite, sweet voice sounded like she was worried. "Hn." I nodded as I looked at her and put my hand on her head. "You think you'll ever explain what has happened in your life to me?" I asked. She looked at me with a warm expression. "mhmm." she said quietly. I gave her a confused expression, but I felt warm. "How?" I asked. She smiled at me. But she didn't say anything.

"I guess you'll tell me whenever you're ready." I said. Her smile grew but then her eyes widened and she started to cough...hard. I put my hand on her back.

"Amu, you okay?" I asked worried. Her cough started to get harder, and her breathing became uneven. Her cheeks became pink and her breathing became more rapid. Then she collapsed.

"Amu!" I exclaimed. I shook her, but she wouldn't move. I picked her up bridal style. Her white summer dress was flowing as I ran downstairs. No one was in sight. Where did everyone go?

"Damn..." I growled.

"Ik..u..to..." she gasped. I gripped her tighter. What should I do? There wasn't a hospital near here, so I ran back upstairs. I layed her down in my bed. The first thing that came to mind was calling someone. So I dialed a number. The number I called was Kairi...he's into all that technical medical stuff.

_"Mushi Mushi." _

"Kairi, it's me. Amu collapsed and I don't know what to do." I explained quickly. Kairi sighed.

_"I'll be right over." _Then the phone clicked. I went to sit next to Amu and grabbed my hand.

"Iku...to..." she gasped weakly.

"Don't speak." I said. Wow...ironic much? She closed her eyes and I stroked her hair.

_Ding Dong!_

It was Kairi. I walked downstairs and opened the front door. Kairi had first aid kit in his hand. "Where is she?" he asked calmly. I pointed towards the stairs. "You know here my room is." I said. Kairi pushed up his glasses, and walked towards the stairs.

**~*XX*~**

"It's just a cold and fever." he said simply. Amu was breathing heavily with a wet wash cloth on her forehead. I looked at Kairi. "You sure? That doesn't look like a cold." I said. Kairi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hinamori-san is fine Tsukiyomi-san. Need not to worry." he said. I sighed of relief. "That's good." I said. Kairi packed up his things and headed out of the door.

"I can't believe I missed Inuyasha for this." he mumbled as he walked out. Well excuse me. I didn't know Inuyasha was more important than Amu. I scoffed, then I looked at Amu. She was looking at me with a tired smile. "I'm sorry." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. Her voice was a little hoarse. "I didn't know what to do." I said simply. Amu shrugged and her smile grew.

"Don't blame yourself." she said quietly. I smiled. "I'll try." I said looking down. Then I felt soft hands on top of mine.

"Let's make a promise." I said with a smile. She gave me a confused expression. I held up my pinkie with my free hand.

"Let's promise that no matter what, we'll protect each other." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. Then her eyes softened as she hesitantly held up her hand, and wrapping her pinkie around mine.

_And I will try my hardest to keep that promise._

* * *

**Yuki- I know it's short, but somehow my computer broke down on me, and I lost all my chapters to my stories. But luckily I remebered most of it! OOOOOHHH Ikuto and Amu made a promise. I cute promis I might add. Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it! You know I have a secret. **

***whispers* I love really LONG reviews. heehee**

**Yep that's my secret! So go crazy! Write the longest reviews you can! Go for it! It makes meh happeh! lawl**

**So anyway!**

**R&R!!!!  
**


	6. Feelings

**Yuki- Hey peeps of the anime world~! I'm sooo happeh! ya know why? Cuz I reached more than 100 reviews on this story before i even hit chapter ten! That just goes to show that this is my most popular story out of ALL of them haha! And thanks for all those that gave me long reviews! it gives meh motivation!!! Now I want to Congratulate**_** LittlePlagueSpirit **_**for being the 100th reviewer! whoo!!! yay!! thanks for your reviews,**** i really enjoy them ^-^ ANYWAY! thanks for everyone that reviewed I lurvs you all!**

_**Kaggie101, Dawnheart, Amuto20174, BrambleAkira101, usuilove21, MissyRebal22, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Yuuki-Kuran of the Knight, Neko-Himmika, Windy Song, - rozardoll., XxBloodyYukixX, LithiumTiger19, linblueneko, translaxia, Juleskat101, LittlePlagueSpirit, LaharlCrazy1120, vampire-kitty-chic, Zk-ikutofan, MidnightLucifer, Ayu4u, BlackPearlPrincess, Luciakimi16**_

**Let's get this partay started! :D  
**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto- 16* Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15* Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14* Rima- 14**

**Amu- 14* Yaya- 13**

**Kairi- 14**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Let's promise that no matter what, we'll protect each other." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. Then her eyes softened as she hesitantly held up her hand, and wrapping her pinky around mine._

___And I will try my hardest to keep that promise._

_**~***_**Enamored*~**

It's been a few weeks since Amu started to talk. But the only problem is, is that she only talks around me. She doesn't say much, but at least she's talking at all right? Right now I was sitting in my room listening to my iPod. Amu was out. Actually now that I think about it, she's been going out every day and night this week. And she's been coming home late too. I wonder what she's up to... I sat up in my bed, and looked out the window. It was dark. Then I looked at the clock on my iPod. _9:30pm _hmmm. Where could she be?

And as if by clock work, I saw Amu walk through my door. I paused my music.

"I'm home." she said setting her bag on her bed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?" I asked. Amu shrugged and started to go through her stuff. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you give me an actually answer?" I asked getting up from my bed. She kept her back towards me.

"I was...out." she said quietly. I grimaced. Since I knew this was going no where, I just went to sit on my bed and pressed _play _on my iPod again. I'm curious to know, but I don't want to keep asking. Amu layed back on her bed, took out her iPod out, and put her headphones in. I sighed as I listened to the melody.

_zzzzzz_

I felt my phone vibrate. I pressed _pause _again, and took my phone out.

_**Hey,  
Can you open your front door?!  
No one is answering, and I know you're home  
-Kukai**_

I sighed as I got up and went downstairs. Before I opened the door, I looked around the living room. Then I saw a note on the coffee table. I picked it up, and read through it.

_Ikuto,  
You're father and I went out shopping.  
Utau went to Yaya's house for a sleepover._  
_You and Amu behave until we get home.  
-Mom_

"Tsukiyomi! Open the door!" I heard Kukai's voice as he banged on the door. I sighed as I walked to the door, and opened it. Kukai stormed in.

"Damn man, it's freezing out there!" he said rubbing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Kukai smiled.

"Oh yeah!" he said, then held up a scarf.

"Can you give this to Hinamori? She forgot it when we went to eat dinner." he said handing it to me. My eyes widened.

"What? How long have you two been hanging out?" I asked. Kukai put his index finger to his chin.

"Probably about...a week now." he said more like a question. So _that's _what she's been doing? Hanging out with Kukai?

"She's really awesome." he said with a smile.

"Did she ever talk?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I'm pretty close. I can't wait to hear her speak!" he said heading towards the door.

"I'll see ya at school!" he exclaimed as he shut the door. Damn it! There's that crappy feeling in my stomach again! I thought that past! I sighed as I headed towards the stairs and into my room. I waved my hands in front of Amu's face, telling her to listen to me. She took out her headphones and looked at me boredly.

"Here." I said handing her scarf to her. She made a face saying 'Oh I forgot!' and took the scarf.

"Thanks." she said. I shrugged as I walked to my bed, and sat down. I looked at Amu and she had her eyes closed listening to her music with a small smile on her face. She was bopping her head a little. I couldn't help but smile. She was in her own little world.

"Ikuto! Come help with the groceries!" I heard my mother call. I guess they're home now. I got up from my bed, and made my way downstairs. My father was carrying groceries. I went out to the car, and picked up bags, two by two. Then I saw Amu walking outside too and got to the car. She was picking up groceries too. I carried them in, and set them on the floor in the kitchen. Amu brought in the rest, and put them on the kitchen floor too. My mother smiled at her.

"Thank you Amu." she said. Amu smiled in return, and walked back upstairs.

"Ikuto, can you come here for a sec?" I heard my father ask from the living room. I walked in and sat on the couch.

"What is it?" I asked. My father gave me a smile.

"Can you take Amu to the mall and pick out a dress for her?" he asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"Uh...why?" I asked. He made a small chuckle.

"She needs one for the father daughter dance." he answered. "Can't she wear one of Utau's dresses?" I asked. He made another chuckle. "Utau's dresses are a little too big for her. Amu's a small little thing, and she needs a proper one." he explained. Well I guess I could go.

"Ok sure, we can go tomorrow." I said heading towards the stairs. When I made it to my room, I saw Amu with...a cell phone?"

"When did you get a cell phone?" I asked. Amu smiled at me.

"Kukai gave it to me." she said holding it up. _Stupid Kukai, giving her a blackberry. _I scratched my head.

"Well you don't have plans tomorrow right? So why don't we-"

"Can't. Plans." she said going through her new phone.

"Let me guess...Kukai?" I asked. She nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Well cancel those plans. You and I are going to the mall together." I said. She looked up at me. "What?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Yep, you. me. mall. tomorrow." I said. At first I thought she was going to say no, but she smiled and nodded.

"Okay then it's set. Now cancel your plans with Kukai." I said pointing out her phone. She nodded, and typed through her phone...fast. She was...speed texting? I didn't know that she could text at all. She stopped, looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, I'm free to go." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow morning." I said and went back on my bed, put my headphones back in my ear, and listened to my songs.

**~*XX*~**

"Amu, come on." I said shaking her to get up. She twitched, sat up and stretched.

"Morning." she said tiredly. I nodded as I walked out of my room, and headed downstairs with Amu close behind me.

"Mornin'." I said sitting down at the table. My father smiled at me, then Amu. My mother was on the kitchen. Amu sat next to me.

"So Ikuto's taking you to the mall today?" my father asked. Amu smiled and nodded. My mother walked out with a tray of food.

"Here you go." she said putting a plate of food in front of Amu. Amu nodded with a smile on her face and started to eat. My mother gave me and my father a plate before sitting down herself. Utau was still at Yaya's house and won't be back until later. But Amu and I will be long gone before then.

**~*XX*~**

After breakfast, Amu and I got dressed, and walked to the mall.

Once we arrived at the dress shop, Amu's eyes sparkled. I looked around, and I guess the dresses were alright... Amu walked around browsing for dresses one by one. She made a bunch of expressions. Happy, disgusted, and expression that said 'I love this!' I just watched as she tried on a bunch and finally found the perfect one. But when she walked out of the changing room, she wasn't wearing it.

"I thought you were going to show me how you looked?" I asked. Amu put her index finger to her lips.

"Okay I get it. You wanna surprise me." I said putting my hand up. Amu nodded and we walked over to the cash register.

"Hello there." The cashier said looking at me. I felt her...gazing at me for some reason. I shrugged it off, and kapt my eyes on Amu. She was smiling as the cashier rung up the dress. Once she put it in the bag, I looked at the clock. _2:43pm _I guess we should eat before we go.

"You hungry?" I asked. She looked at me, smiled then nodded. The mall was pretty crowded, so I grabbed Amu's hand before she got lost. I saw a small tint of pink on her cheeks, but then again, I could be seeing things.

We made it to the food court, and I saw Lulu...god kill me now. I tried to run, but she caught me.

"Ikuto! I missed you!" she said as she _tried _to hug me. But I moved. She pouted, then she looked at Amu. She saw that I was still holding her hand and glared at her.

"Are you two together?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by _together_?" I asked tightening my grip on Amu's hand. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is, are you two dating?" she asked in almost disbelief. I sighed and pinched my nose with my free hand.

"No Lulu." I said walking away. She put her hand on my shoulder. I pulled away and walked off, still holding Amu's hand.

"Ikuto?" I heard Amu's petite voice. I stopped once we were out of Lulu's sight, and turned to her.

"Hn?" I replied. Amu let go of my hand and looked down with her hair covering her eyes.

"Nothing never mind." she said. Then she looked at me and smiled. I looked at her, then shrugged.

"Okay then, let's go eat." I said grabbing her hand again.

**~*XX*~**

After we finished eating, we hung out a little, then we went home. It was about _10:pm _and was pouring down. When we madeit inside, Amu flicnhed at the sudden thunder. A flash of lighting came, and she squeaked.

"Amu, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I asked taking my shoes off. Amu shook her head, then squeak when the thunder suddenly came again. I sighed as I put her bag with her dress in it down.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I said holding out my hand for her. She looked at it, and took it. We made our way upstairs, and into our room. Amu ran to her bed and covered herself with her blanket.

"Why don't you listen to your iPod to block out the thunder?" I asked. Amu poked one hand out revealing her iPod...which wasn't charged. I sighed as I tried to find a charger. But when I flipped the light switch, it wasn't working.

"Damn, the power's out." I said. No wonder it was so dark. Another burst of thunder came, and Amu squeaked again. I walked over to her bed, and sat down.

"Amu, it's not that scary." I said. "It won't hurt you." she slowly pulled the covers over her, revealing her face. I smiled.

"See? It's not that sca-" I was interrupted by another burst of thunder, followed by another squeak. I felt Amu grab on to my shirt. She was hugging me. I slowly put my arms down, and on her back. Her body was soaked from the rain, and so was mine. I didn't want to move, so we just stayed like this.

"Ikuto..." she whispered quietly.

"Shhh. It's okay." I said rubbing her back for comfort. Her stiff body softened, and she pulled away. I looked at her.

"You okay now?" I asked. She shook her head.

"C-Can I sleep w-with you?" she asked looking down with her face flushed. I put my hand on her head.

"Sure kid." I said messing up her hair. She smiled. I got up, grabbed her hand, and walked her over to my bed. She laid down, and I laid down beside her. Her golden eyes were facing me. We were both still a little damp from the rain, and the room was freezing. But somehow, I felt warm inside. I heard shallow breathing, which was telling me Amu was asleep. She snuggled up closer to me, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her.

I really need to figure out why I've been feeling these...feelings lately.

**~*Enamored*~**

**Yuki- I hope that was long enough T^T I used very idea that was in my head. BUT! I will try to make the next chapter longer...try. **

**Well until next time~!  
**


	7. Look at us now

**Yuki- Hey peepers~!!!! I know you guys have waiting for this chapter. Now you shall wait no more! LAWL thanks to everyone that reviewed and junk :P  
**

_**, S2xAmutoxS2, wingedgirl00, Ayu4u, 3lizab3thLizzy, BrambleAkira101, Foxgrl18,HarunaNiwa073, GakuenAliceGRL, animeluver713, Dawnheart, LaharlCrazy1120, LittlePlagueSpirit, Ruantesa, SukiYo1910, Luciakimi16, LithiumTiger19, Rosara1bunny, yuuiki-chan, Luffleschu, Juleskat101, linblueneko, Amuto20174, - rozardoll., BlackPearlPrincess, MahCandyBoo22, Himeka Tsukiyomi,  
**_

**Now let's get this partay started!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto- 16* Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15* Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14* Rima- 14**

**Amu- 14* Yaya- 13**

**Kairi- 14**

* * *

******_Recap:_**

_I heard shallow breathing, which was telling me Amu was asleep. She snuggled up closer to me, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her._

_I really need to figure out why I've been feeling these...feelings lately._

**~*Enamored*~**

Tonight was the father daughter dance. It was postponed a few times, because of the weather. Amu was smiling to herself looking at herself in the mirror, doing her make-up. I made a half smile at her. She looked so happy. "AMU!" I heard Utau burst through the door. I sweat dropped. "Utau, how many times must I tell you not to come into my ro-"

"Amu, can I help you with your hair and make-up?" Utau asked Amu completely ignoring me. Amu looked at her, smiled then nodded. Utau squealed. "Alright! Come on let's go to my room!" she exclaimed pulling Amu. Amu's smile grew. I sighed as I layed back in my bed. I've been thinking about these _feelings _lately. I still can't figure it out. There's sometimes a pain in my stomach one time, then in the next, my chest feels warm.

It's complicated. I hate it. What's wrong with me? Can someone tell me? Cause I'm sure as hell that I don't know. Ugh! I decided to listen to my iPod to let out some steam.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

You have got to be kidding me. But why am I so pissed about a stupid love song? I just pressed the fast forward button to go to the next song. Maybe a good techno-ish song will help me.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

_Another _love song?! Again? I just pressed the fast forwards button again.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home_

Maybe music isn't such a good idea. I just turned my iPod off, and flopped on my bed. I looked at the clock. _7:45pm _It's about time Amu and my father left. I got off of my bed, and walked downstairs. There I saw my father in a dark blue tux. Nice. I made small chuckles. My father raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked. I just waved my hand. "Nandemo." I answered. "Okay Minna!" I heard Utau's voice behind me. My mother, father, and I turned towards the stairs. "Presenting....Hinamori Amu!" she exclaimed.

My eyes went wide. Amu was in the most hottes- no most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was strapless, and dragged on the floor. It also had sparkles on the torso. _(pic on profile)_ The only thing I could say was "Whoa..." my father was smiling at her along with my mother. Amu had a light blush on her face. My eyes went even wider. Amu was blushing. My father held out his hand for her to hold, and she took it.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Amu nodded, and they left. But before they walked out of the door, Amu put her finger up, telling him to hold on. Did she forget something? I shrugged and turned around. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Amu. She was smiling and she wrapped her arms around my waist. She was hugging me. She pulled her face to my ear, and whispered,

"Thanks you Ikuto." I guess she didn't want the others to hear. I couldn't help but smile. She pulled away, and took my father's arm. Once they left, and the door was closed. I went upstairs. I was suddenly bored and needed something to do.

_Beep!_

I got a message. I took my phone out to look at it.

_1 new message from: Kukai_

What does he want? I sighed as I pressed the _view _button.

_**Yo!  
You wanna come over?  
I invited Kairi, Tadase, and even Nagihiko since he's back  
from his vacation! **_  
_**-Kukai**_

I raised an eyebrow. Did he read my mind? I needed something to do... I started to type on my keyboard.

_**Hey  
Sure I'll come over****  
-Ikuto**_

And with that typed, I got my stuff together. I wanted to get out of the house so badly, that I just grabbed random stuff.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Once I made it to Kukai's house, I just entered through the back. It was a normal thing for me to enter like that. I walked in his room, and everyone was there. "Ikuto!" Ngaihiko exclaimed. We fist pumped, and I sat on the floor. "So what have you been up to?" Tadase asked. I shrugged. "Nothing really." I replied. Kukai looked at closely. "How's miss cutie?" he asked. I grew a vain on my forehead. "She's fine." I said through clenched teeth.

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "Who's miss cutie?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. "It's Amu. She's this girl that's staying with Ikuto and his family." Kukai answered with a cheesy. I had a picture of her in my bag, from when we went to the mall, so I went through it to take it out. But what I pulled out instead was a ticket.

"Uh oh." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What's that?" Nagihiko asked. I sighed. "She's so careless." I mumbled standing up. Kukai raised and eyebrow. "What? What's going on?" he asked. I sighed again. "Amu forgot her dance ticket." I answered. Kukai stood up with me. "Then let's go give it to her!" he exclaimed.

"You sure? Isn't it a father daughter dance? Are we even allowed to go?" Tadase asked. Nagihiko sighed. "You sure miss a lot when you go on vacation." he said. Kairi pushed up his glasses. "Alright fine. Let's all go return the ticket to Hinamori-san." he said standing up. Nagihiko and Tadase stood up with him. I actually planning on going _alone_, but I guess it wouldn't hurt for them to go too.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When we arrived to the school, we all just walked in through the gym door. I saw Amu at the entrance with my father. I walked up to them. "Forget something?" I asked. Amu smiled. My father smiled at me. "Thanks Ikuto." he said. Amu came up to me and hugged me. "Now you guys can go in." I said. "Actually I have to go to the restroom really quick. Can you have the first dance with Amu for me?" he asked. But before he walked up, Kukai put his hand up. "Wait, who are asking?" he asked. I slapped my hand over my eyes.

"All of you!" my father answered before walking off. I sweat dropped. "Hello Amu-chan, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nice to meet you." I heard Nagihiko talk to Amu. She looked at him, smiled and shook his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand. Amu looked at it confused, smiled, then took it. I grimaced. I think my father was referring to _me _not _him. _

I shook it off, and watched Nagihiko escort Amu to the dance floor. "Oh my god Nagihiko-sama is back!" a random girl squealed. "What's he doing here?" her friend asked. "And why is he with the new girl?" I sighed at the comments. Then I heard music start.  
**(Play _Look at us now _by _Sarina Paris _for better effect! I don't own)**

It started with piano. Amu and Nagihiko were moving with the melody.

_For all the times I dream, we are the way to be,  
Look at us baby, look at us now.  
For every day that I, should have you by my side,  
We'll make it baby, look at us now._

Then a techno-ish beat came came.

_For every night I pray, I know that you will stay,  
Look at us baby, look at us now. Remembering the time, our love was not so  
fine,  
We made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us._

Then a base line was started. Nagihiko was twirling Amu around.  
_  
Everybody believed we would never be,  
Look at us, up above we are so in love.  
Every day, in your arms,  
Baby can't go wrong.  
We are strong, look at us now._

Then Tadase cut in, and Amu started to dance with him. All the girls were squealing. Then the real beat came, and they started to move faster.  
_  
For all the times I dream, we are the way to be,  
Look at us baby, look at us now.  
For every day that I, should have you by my side,  
We'll make it baby, look at us now.  
For every night I pray, I know that you will stay,  
Look at us baby, look at us now. Remembering the time, our love was not so  
fine,  
We made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us._

After Tadase twirled her one more time, Kukai cut in. Amu's smile grew as she started to dance with him.  
_  
Baby look at us  
Baby look at us  
Baby look at us_

_Everybody believed we would never be,  
Look at us, up above we are so in love.  
Every day, in your arms,  
Baby can't go wrong.  
We are strong, look at us now._

Kukai and Amu moved with the beat. Then Kairi...even Kairi cut in. Amu smiled as he twirled her around.

_For every night I dream,  
Together you and me,  
Look at us baby, look at us now.  
And like a flower blooms,  
The glowing of the moon,  
We'll make it baby, look at us now.  
For everyone who believed,  
That we could never be,  
Look at us baby, look at now.  
Now all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along, baby look at us._

That's it. It's my turn. I walked over to Kairi and Amu. I bowed, and took Amu's hand from Kairi. He smiled and walked back over to the guys.

_Baby look at us  
Baby look at us  
Baby look at us  
Baby look at us_

"You didn't think I wouldn't get a dance did you?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed a little and giggled.

_For every night I dream  
Baby look at us  
For every night I dream  
Baby look at us  
For every night I dream  
Baby look at us  
For every night I dream, dream, dream..._

I started to feel one of those feelings again. As we moved in sync with the beat, my chest started to feel warmer. I wish I knew what this was called.... Her honey-colored eyes were glistening under the light.

_For every night I dream,  
The more I do believe,  
Look at us baby, look at us now.  
And there up in the sky,  
Our love will meet tonight,  
We'll make it baby, look at us now.__  
And all you ever do,  
I know you will be true,  
Look at us baby, look at us now.  
The stories of a guy,  
Is ones who'll never die,  
We'll make it baby, look at us now, baby look at us._

The song ended, and I saw that everyone was looking at us. Amu looked down with a deeper blush on her face. I smirked in triumphant. All the girls were clapping accept three. Lulu, and her evil minions. I sighed as I grabbed Amu's hand, and walked back over to the guys. "That looked fun." Nagihiko said. Tadase nodded. Kukai was pouting. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"I wanted te be the last man standing. But you beat me to it." he said scratching his head. Yeah I did beat him to it. And it felt pretty damn good. I looked at Amu and she was smiling. Then I saw my father walk up to us. "Sorry for the wait. How was the dance?" he asked. We all looked at each other, (accept Amu) chuckled and said,

"Perfect."

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- I know that was short and all, but I'm using a whole new computer right now, and it's being all retarded-like. *pouts* I feel really crappy about this chapter T^T I'm sorry minna!!!! I will make the next chapter better! I promise!**

**R&R  
**


	8. Sensation

**Yuki- Hey people of the anime-like world~! Thanks for the reviews and stuff :P For now on, I will now reply to every review I get!**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: **I don't think it will take too long until them :)

**PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS: **Thanks!

**Zk-ikutofan: **Thanks and I don't think your reviews are crappy, I like them a lot!

**LaharlCrazy1120: **Thanks! and I updated !

**aileen-chan: **haha I didn't know that this story would have that affect XD and thanks

**GakuenAliceGRL: **No the rest of the family doesn't know....yet

**MahCandyBoo22: **hahah your right!!

**fAnGiRl4Life005: **That's a good idea! I might just use that!

**linblueneko: **well you shall wait no more!

**Luciakimi16: **I love that song! Ai is the best! and I think you should post that story :3 I would read it

**Rodriguez Alb.: **Thanks for the suggestion, and I'm glad it doesn't seem like I'm rushing things :P

**nab2000: **aww thanks! I was aiming for everyone to imagine it. I'm glad that you did!

**Rosara1bunny: **aww thanks! ^-^

**strawberrygirl103: **haha I know, Ikuto is really dense in this story

**LittlePlagueSpirit: **haha yep! Ikuto is pretty much _really _dumb in this story :P and yeah he has a _lot _of love songs in his iPod lol and you're right. he's never fallen in lurv before. i know...sad :'( thanks for the review!

**Ayu4u: **I updated!

**BrambleAkira101: **Well you shall wait no more! XD

**vampire-kitty-chic:** Thanks for the review!

**usuilove21: **haha I thought it was about time Nagi came into the story! haha and thanks!

**Windy Song: **That's a good way to put it XD Ikuto has a cursed iPod!!

**MaddyS: **Thank you!!

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Amu- 14**

* * *

******_Recap:_**

_"Sorry for the wait. How was the dance?" he asked. We all looked at each other, (accept Amu) chuckled and said,_

_"Perfect."_

**~*Enamored*~**

It's been about two weeks since the dance, and Amu has been smiling even more. But she hasn't been in the house lately. She's been spending her days out, and her nights here. More like _late _nights. She's probably with Kukai.

I decided to text her.

_**Hey.  
What are you up to now?  
-Ikuto**_

I waited for about five freakin' minutes.... Yes, I am a very impatient person.

_**Hey  
In movie with Kukai  
Can't talk now...  
I'll be home later  
-Amu**_

I growled to myself. What the hell is this? Ugh... I wonder if anyone else knows about these....sensations. Maybe one of the guys know... I'm _not _telling Kukai about this....Hell no. So I decided to call Nagihiko. The most level headed one out of all of us except Kairi. But he makes everything more complicated than it needs to be.

_"Mushi mushi?" _answered Nagihiko. "Yo. It's me. I have a question." _"What is it?" _"Well, I've been having these...feelings lately, and I don't know what it is." I said. I heard Nagihiko sigh on the other line. _"How long have you been having these feelings?" _he asked. I had to think about it for a second. "About a few days after Amu came." I answered.

_"How do you feel if she's with another guy?" _he asked. What does that have to do with anything? I sighed. I'll just answer. "Really crappy. Like a pain in the pit of my stomach." _"And how do you feel when you two are together?" _he asked. "Warm." I answered bluntly. "I feel....right when I'm with her for _some _reason." I explained. I heard Nagihiko sigh again. _"Have you ever heard of the word 'love?" _he asked. "Yeah I have...but what does that have to do wi-" _"Figure it out." _he interrupted before hanging up on me. Well he was no help.

I turned to my computer. Maybe I can check into this _love _thing. I sat down in my computer chair, and turned it on. Once it was at the desktop, I clicked on the icon that said 'Flock' **(a/n: flock is an internet browser XD that's what i use) **I went to 'Google' and looked up 'love'. I waited for it to load, and when it did, I looked at the screen in shock.

_ Results **1** - **10** of about **1,400,000,000** for **love** [definition]. (**0.13** seconds) _

I just clicked on the first link. Wikipedia huh?

**Love** is any of a number of emotions related to a sense of strong affection[1] and attachment.

That's what love is? I just thought it was what I saw in the movies. I really had never really thought about love before. I don't think I ever really said it out loud. The page said something about _falling in love. _Falling in love? That's when I searched again. I searched 'How to know you're in love' I clicked on the link that said 'eHow'.

**1.**_ Realize that being in love creates chemicals in your body that make you feel high. Because of this, you may not care about what's going on in the world around you. To others, you may appear absent-minded_

High? Absent-minded? Hmmm. That's what Kukai asked me yesterday. He asked if I was on drugs because I was spacing out unusually. Okay, so this one's right...

**2. **_Know that the world may seem brighter and more beautiful when you're in love. Don't be surprised if almost nothing can upset you._

The sky does seem....bluer than before.... and the _only _time I feel upset is when Amu is with some other guy..... wait what?

**3. **_Be aware you may be unable to perform even the simplest of tasks when you're in love. Because of this, the physical safety of you and those around you may be at risk._

Okay, this is just creepy. I can't read anymore. I quickly turned my computer off, and lounged on my bed. I felt so...uncomfortable. What _is _this _love_? I didn;t even thing it was even real... Well, except for old people. And when I see teens making out in school, I thought it was just lust... Then after you finish school or whatever, you get older, _then _have those feelings. Ugh this is confusing! I don't want to take my iPod out because it has _way _too many love songs.

I don't want to eat because everything in this house, is _healthy. _And we're out of milk.... I don't fell like going out, because I think Lulu is stalking around, and she'll find me. Okay just take deep breathes....

Right when I was getting relaxed, Amu walked in the door. "Hey Ikuto." she greeted. I sat up. "With Kukai?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I sighed and laid back down. I was gazing at the ceiling. What does Amu do with Kukai that she can't do _here_? Amu suddenly put her face right in front of my own.

"Ikuto~" she said. I flinched up. "Whoa...you have _no _presence." I said. Amu giggled. Then she gave me a worried expression. I sighed. "I'm okay... nothing's wrong." I said putting my hand on her head, messing up her hair. She made a sad smile. "Sure?" she asked me. "Hn." I said with a nod. She made a smile, but I knew she was still worried.

_Ding Dong!_

I saw Amu walked towards my door, probably to try and get the front door. "Yo, I got it." I said getting up, and walking past her. She shrugged and sat on her bed. I walked downstairs and opened the door. It was Kukai with his cheesy smile plastered on his face. "Hey Ikuto!" he exclaimed. "Hey." I said with a lazy wave. He went inside and put his arm around my neck. "I have a question." he said. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

His smile grew...if possible. "What kind of guys does Amu like?" he asked. What?! "What do you mean 'type of guy'?" I asked. He sighed. "I'm just wondering." he said. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she really has a type of guy." I said putting my finger on my chin. Kukai somehow sparkled. "Great! Oh and something else." he said, then came closer to me. "Amu talked to me." he said. My eyes widened. "What?!"

"It's true...she said 'Kukai'." he said imitating her voice...but failing miserably at. I can't beleive it. Amu talked to _Kukai. _My stomach hurts again. I made a frown. Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Dude what's up with you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." I said in monotone. Then Kukai smiled. "Okay now I'm going to take our relationship further." he said rubbing his palms together. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He turned to me and made a small smirk. "You'll see." he said heading towards the stairs. I shrugged and followed. Once we reached my room, we saw Amu reading some mange, with her headphones in her ear. Kukai smiled as he sat next to her. Amu noticed him, and smiled back. I grimaced as I sat on my bed. Amu took out her headphones and looked at me worriedly. "Ikuto?" she asked. Kukai's smile grew. Probably glad that she could hear her voice. I sighed. "I'm fine Amu. No need to worry." I said. She made a small smile and looked at Kukai.

Kukai gave her a cheesy smile. "I need to ask you something!" he exclaimed. Amu flinched back a little at his sudden outburst. "Dude, why are you screaming?" I asked. He scratched his head. "Sorry, I talk loud when I get nervous." he said sheepishly. Nervous? Why the hell would he be nervous?

"Okay let me try again." he said. He took a deep breath and looked at Amu with a serious expression. What the hell is going on? "I was just wondering if..." he trailed off, with a light blush on his face. Wait. Why the hell is he blushing? Amu kept her confused expression.

"Okay here I go!" he said determined. My eyes widened. Is he gonna-

"Amu will you go out with me?!"

I knew it...

* * *

**Yuki- There! It took me a freakin week to make this, because my computer was being weird O.o I'm sorry if this seems short... I have a very bad case of writers block :P so anyway! **

**R&R  
**


	9. Exclusion

**Yuki- Hey people of the anime-like world~! Thank ya'll for the reviews! This is the last story that is in-complete! yep you heard right! i finished _Her Complications! _Anyway, thanks guys! And since, replying to _everyone's _reviews take up space, I'll just reply to my fave ones ;D My fave reviews are at the bottom!  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

** Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Okay here I go!" he said determined. My eyes widened. Is he gonna-_

_"Amu will you go out with me?!"_

_I knew it..._

**~*Enamored*~**

All three of us stood in silence. Kukai was bowing, Amu was looking at him with complete shock, and me? I behind standing behind Amu like a complete idiot. Oh yeah and one more thing. I. Feel. Like. Shit. I feel worse than usual. "Uh...Amu?" Kukai asked breaking the silence. Amu flinched back. Then she did something that was sort unexpected. She fainted. I grabbed her before she hit the floor though. "Amu!" Kukai and I both exclaimed. She wasn't moving at all. So I decided to call Kairi. Maybe he knows what to do. I layed Amu on my bed, and quickly grabbed my phone.

_"Mushi Mushi." _he answered. "Kairi, Amu fainted. I need your help." I said. I heard Kairi sigh on the other line. _"I'm guessing Kukai asked her out?" _he asked. "You knew?!" I exclaimed. _"Of course. Also, Nagihiko and Tadase." _I mouth dropped. Kukai told everyone? I sighed and pinched my nose. "Alright bring them too." I said.

We said our goodbyes, and I turned towards Amu. She was motionless. Kukai was at the side of the bed, poking her cheek. "Kukai quit it." I spat. Kukai looked at me and smiled. "Sorry dude, she's just too cute." he said shrugging. I rolled my eyes. Something inside me is telling me to just punch him in the face.

* * *

Once they arrived, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi were hovering over Amu. It disgusted me. "Kukai, you're right, Amu really _is _cute." Nagihiko, Tadase and Kairi said in unison. Kukai smiled smugly. "Paws off gentlemen, Amu's mine." he said. "She didn't tell an answer _idiot._" I spat. Everyone looked at me confused. I shrugged and looked at Amu worriedly. "Well _someone's _PMSing..." Kukai said.

I flinched. "What?!" I exclaimed. "For every minute you are angry you lose sixty seconds of happiness." Kairi retorted. I snorted. "Don't play that crap with me I-"

"Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret." Nagihiko said with his finger up. I sighed and flopped on the chair that was next to my bed. I looked at Amu. She _does _look like she hasn't been sleeping. I looked up to see all the guys staring at me. "What?" I asked annoyed. Nagihiko and Kukai were chuckling. "What the hell is so funny? You guys are annoying me." I said. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"There is nothing so annoying as to have two people talking when you're busy interrupting." he said. I raised an eyebrow. Kukai was making an aggravated face. We all looked at him. "What's up with you?" we all asked in unison. Kukai groaned. "I'm thinking about something." he said. Nagihiko looked at him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You know the speed of light, right?" he asked and we all nodded. "So......what's the speed of dark?" he asked. We all groaned. "Shut up Kukai." we all said. Then we heard little groans coming from my bed. Amu was awake. "How are you feeling?" I asked. Amu opened her mouth to say something, until she noticed Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi staring at her. She quickly covered herself under the covers. "So cute..." the guys said. I sweat dropped and grimaced. "Hey is the evening news on yet?" Kairi asked looking at his watch.

"Why do you watch that crap? The evening news is where they begin with 'Good evening', and then proceed to tell you why it isn't." Kukai said with a huff. Wait. Now that I think about it....it's kinda true. But I wasn't going to say that. I heard Amu rustle under the covers, and the guys immediately to Amu. I rolled my eyes. "Can you guys let her breathe?" I asked. They looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Then they all sighed. "Fine." they said backing up. Amu uncovered herself, and looked around the room. First she looked at Nagihiko and he waved, she looked at Tadase and he smiled. She looked at Kairi and he bowed, then she looked at Kukai and he gave the thumbs up. Finally she looked at me and quickly looked down.

I raised an eyebrow. Why is her face suddenly so red? Kukai went over to Amu and gave her a cheesy smile. "Yo Amu!" he exclaimed. She smiled, then her eyes widened. Probably remembering what happened an hour ago. She kept her shocked expression. Her pupils were small, and her mouth was partly open. "Why don't we leave them alone for a bit?" Nagihiko asked. "Hell no." I said making everyone looked at me. I sighed. "Fine, let's go." I said walking towards the door with everyone following.

Once I was going towards the stairs, Nagihiko grabbed my collar. I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't really mean we were actually leaving." he said with a smirk. I smirked back as we all put our backs to the wall, watching Kukai and Amu. Amu was still in my bed, and Kukai sat at the edge. He had a cheesy smile on his face, and Amu was giving a nervous smile.

"You think you have an answer now?" he asked. I growled. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" he asked. "Pfffffttt no." I said. I heard Kairi scoff. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked annoyed. Kairi shrugged. "Jealousy is an awkward homage which inferiority renders to merit." he said. I sweat dropped. "Kukai...I..." I heard Amu's voice. Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi's face went like: O.O

"AMU SPOKE! SHE SPO-" I had to cover Nagihiko's mouth with my hand. Kairi's face was red along with Tadase's. I looked in my room, and saw Kukai and Amu look towards my door. We stayed quiet until Kukai started to talk again. "So Amu....do you have an answer?" he asked. I looked in my room and saw Amu looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "Uhmmm..." was all she got out. I saw Kukai put his hand on hers. I growled.

_"Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy It´s such an evil thing to watch someone have Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy Nobody wins when you're full of envy." _I heard Nagihiko sing behind me. I grimaced. "Really Nagihiko? _Really_?" I growled. He shrugged. Does he really have to sing a _Paris Hilton _song? Seriously? I sighed."Okay I'll just ask this then." I heard Kukai said. I turned towards my room again.

"Do you like me enough to be my girlfriend?" he asked making Amu flinch. I chuckled to myself. All this pain inside my chest and stomach hurts so much, that it's funny. I saw Amu cover her eyes with her hair. "Mmm-mm." she answered. My eyes widened. Did she just....reject him? I looked at Kukai and he gave a sad smile. "You like someone dont'cha?" he asked. Amu flinched again, with a red face. Why is her face so damn red? Kukai put his hand on her shoulder. "We cool?" he asked. Amu gave him a wide eyed expression.

Then she nodded. Kukai looked towards the door. "You guys can come in now." he said making all of us fall on top of each other. "H-How did you know?" Tadase asked. Kukai laughed. "I can tell Nagihiko's bad singing voice anywhere!" he exclaimed. Nagihiko sweat dropped. I felt warm inside. Knowing that Amu didn't say yes to him made me feel so balmy.

Could this warm feeling possibly be....lov-

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_  
_The grass is greener on the other si-ide_  
_The more I think, the more I wish_  
_That we could lay here for hours, and just-a reminisce_  
_Uhh ooo ooo_

"Hello?" I answer my phone annoyed. _"Ikuto-kun~!" _Wait, I know this voice..... I growled/groaned. "What do you want Lulu?" I asked. I heard her squeal on the other line. I groaned. _"I'm having a party this Saturday! And you, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi are invited!" _she squealed. I sighed. "No." I said. Nagihiko and the others raised an eyebrow. "What does Lulu want?" Tadase asked. I rolled my eyes. "She wants us to go to some party she's having." I said annoyed.

Everyone except me, Amu and Kairi smiled widely. "LET'S GO!" they shouted. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Come in, dude Lulu might be annoying, but she throws the best parties." Kukai said. Well...he does have a point there.... "Fine. But can Amu come?" I asked not really caring whether she says yes or no. I heard her groan on the other line. _"Does she really have to go?" _she asked. "Yeah and if she can't go, we're not going." I stated. _"Ugh fine!" _she gave in. I smirked. "So you then." I said and hung up.I looked at everyone, and smiled at Amu.

"Looks like we're going to a party."

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- end! okayy i think that was longer than usual no? :P actually before o started writing this chapter, i didn't know what to do hehe but as i typed ideas started to pour in. So yay to procrastination!!! **

**Anyway, here are my favorite reviews:**

**BlackPearlPrincess: **_haha of course this story is staying amuto! i wouldn't lie to you :3 i can actually write any other couple except **Tadamu** (gag me) and **Ikutau** (ugh i think i threw up a little) so no worries! and yeah, I hate when the guys are really dense too, but I haven't read a story where Ikuto is really dense so I thought I would try._**  
**

**MissyRebal22: **_I actually don't think I'll do it Amu's P.O.V.. why? because This story is mostly about Ikuto. I know Amu is the victim, but this story revolves around saving Amu from the fait that....comes later on. but idk...i MIGHT do it once....depends_**  
**

**MaddyS: **_I did leave it at a cliffhanger! XD and I have never heard someone say that they were addicted to my stories before...so thank you very much! _**  
**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: **_:O I forgot! Thanks for pointing it out! I shall add his name in immediately! heehee I always had a love for Nagihiko. He's my second favorite guy character...next is Kukai :P and you shall wait no more! (and no...Ikuto denseness has no limit XD)_**  
**

**HlorkexD: **_that's so true! he can be! and I never ignore my reviewers! NEVA! XD but it adds some angst...? idk but adding something like this would make the readers want more no?_**  
**

**Juleskat101: **_Nagihiko is always helpful :3 that's why i love him so much ^-^ _**  
**

**SleeplessRiot: **_Well I hope this was worth waiting for...no pressure or anything XD haha! and yeah writers block should be illegal or something ._**  
**

**Kaggie101: **_Wow you're violent O.o hahaha and yes Ikuto's heart is hurting and he still doesn't know why XD but he will fond out in this chapter, so ha_!**  
**

**Windy Song: **_ikr? It is pretty bad XD be can such a dummy :P even thought I'm the one making him like that XD and yeah kukamu isn't my favorite couple either. It is obviously Amuto all the way!_**  
**

**xXxForeverxAnimexXx: **_hahaha i know! Ikuto is more dense than Amu :P XD haha he's more dense than a 6 yr old!!! LAWL! and yeah Lulu is supossed to be antagonist XD but Kukai is supposed to be that character that you just cant hate no matter what XD and thanks fro the cookie! *breaks cookie in half and gives half to you* you can have some too!_

**Matta Ashita!**


	10. Run

**Yuki- Hey peepz. I was feeling really pissy and moody, so i decided to write the next chapter... AHHHH! i hate reality!!! anyway, enjoy this chapter  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

** Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_I smirked. "See you then." I said and hung up. I looked at everyone, and smiled at Amu._

_"Looks like we're going to a party."_

**~*Enamored*~**

Everyone smiled at me....except for Amu. She made a scared expression. I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Amu?" I asked. I saw her shiver. I put my hand on my forehead. "Are you...possibly afraid of Lulu?" I asked, and she nodded slowly. I sighed. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Amu. Lulu won't do anything." I reassured. She made a small smile along with a very little giggle. "So cute..." I heard the guys mumble. I sweat dropped.

"And besides, if Lulu and her little minions do anything, we'll take care of them." Kukai said pointing to himself. The guys nodded with a smile. Amu's smile grew. "Thank you." she said with her sweet petite voice. Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, and Kairi blushed. I rolled my eyes.

_Beep!_

Amu took her phone out. As she looked at the screen, her eyes widened. Her hands started to shake, and tears were welling up in her eyes. I made a worried expression. "Let me see." I said firmly. My eyes widened as I gazed at the screen.

_Amu,  
Your father wants to speak with you.  
He's on his way to the house right now.  
I'd get out while you can.  
-Aruto._

I handed Amu's phone back to her. "Her dad's coming." I said. Kukai's eyes widened. "What do we do?" he asked. "My dad said to get out while we can." I explained. Tadase, and Nagihiko had worried expression. Kairi kept his blank one_. _"Well let's go to my place." Kukai said wrapping his arm around Amu's shoulder. I grimaced a little before nodding my head.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Tadase asked. Nagihiko nodded. Kairi kept his composed expression as he sighed. "Hinamori-san's father had been abusing her for the past two years, and ever since then, she hasn't spoken a word until a month after she attended Tsukiyomi-san's house." he explained. We all looked at him with wide eyes, even Amu. Kairi raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you're surprised." he said with a sad smile.

I looked at Tadase and Nagihiko. They were both looking down with their hair covering their faces. Amu gave a worried expression. I knew what she was feeling. She didn't want them to feel bad. I saw her walk over to both of them, and give them both s hug at the same time. Nagihiko and Tadase both looked at her in shock, but then they both hugged back. I couldn't help but smile. She was comforting them. She pulled away, and looked at Kairi. He had a blank expression. It didn't even looked like he cared.

But then, Amu walked up to him, and hugged him too. His eyes widened. It was like she saw right through him. He hugged back and they stayed like that for about five seconds. After she pulled away, she gave me a worried. But why? I was smiling at her. She walked up to me and hugged me tight. "You know, I'm not scared. So you shouldn't be either." she whispered. My eyes widened. How can she see right through me? How did she know I was scared for her?

I wrapped my arms around her. She saw me....my real emotion. I can't beleive it. No one could see behind my blank expressions...but her. She's the only one that saw me. It was scary...but blissful. "Uh..." we heard the guys in unison. I smirked and pulled away from Amu. "Jealous much?" I asked. The guys snarled. Amu giggled.

* * *

It's been about three hours since we came to Kukai's house and it's been pretty quiet. Amu didn't get a text from dad yet, so I think we should stay for a while longer.... maybe even stay the night. Right now, Nagihiko and Tadase were playing cards, Kairi was playing solitaire, Kukai was throwing around the soccer ball out front. Amu and I were in the kitchen asking questions...well I was.

"So..when's your birthday?" I asked. Amu giggled. "Why do you keep asking questions?" she said. "'Cause I'm curious." I answered. She giggled again. "September 24th." she said. I smiled in satisfaction. "I will remember that." I said.

"Ha! I won!" Nagihiko exclaimed. Amu and I went to the living room to see what all the fuss was about. Tadase twitched. "You're just lucky." he replied with a sweat drop. Nagihiko made a triumphant smirk. Amu and I sweat dropped. "You're a little too excited about this." I said. Nagihiko chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that." he said scratching his head. Amu made a giggle.

_BAM!_

We all saw Kukai burst through the door and lock it. "Ikuto! Amu!" he exclaimed. I grabbed Amu's hand. I know that something's going on. "What Kukai? What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked. Kukai was panting.

"Car...out....slam!" he exclaimed. We all raised an eyebrow. "What? Kukai what are you talking about?" Tadase asked.

_BAM!_

"Amu open this goddamn door now!!" we all heard a dark, evil voice...

Amu's dad.

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Okay I know that was short and all but hey i have a very common disease that im sure everyone gets....yes i have *looks to the side dramatically* writer's block. yes it's true i have *looks to the side dramatically again* writers block.**

**Oh em effing G!!!! something that i read/saw really boosted up my mood!!! it was sooo overwhelming! I saw the Japanese version to the newest chapter of the shugo chara manga!!!!! SO MUCH KUTAU! something on there really made me happy! (no it wasnt Amuto but still!) kyaaaa! she was sitting on the, and then he, kyaaa!!!!!!! (good thing i know how to read it) if you wanna know (and if you dont mind spoilers) pm meh!!! OH EM GE!! it was like...BAM! instant! right then and there! kyaa! it made me flip over my laptop! (good thing it was on the bed O.o)  
**

**Matta Ashita!**


	11. With me

**Yuki- Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while O.o I have softball on the weekdays, and i dont usually get home til 6 or later. Then I have to do chores and homework, THEN give my (demon) brothers baths, and finally take my own shower and get my ass to bed. And I usually dont hit my head on the pillow til about 11pm or later XD so i havent been sleeping well lol. **

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Amu open this goddamn door now!!" we all heard a dark, evil voice..._

_Amu's dad._

**~*Enamored*~**

Amu froze in shock. The only thing I could think of was to hold her in my arms. The fear in her eyes were bringing me a sharp pain at the pit of my stomach. "I-Ikuto..." she murmured. I put my hand on her head. "Shh...it's okay. Everything will be fine." I replied. She grabbed onto my short tighter. "Amu! Get your ass out here now!" we heard his voice. I looked at the guys and they had anger in their eyes. Even Kairi and he barely ever shows emotion. "Let me at him..." Kukai growled.

Everyone was trying to protect Amu. But seeing how big her dad is. I don't know if we can...but we can sure as hell try. I walked Amu over to Nagihiko and told him to keep her in his arm. I looked at the door , which was still being banged on. I growled silently as I slowly walked towards it. "Ikuto what are you doing?" Nagihiko asked. I just ignored him and opened the door. There stood Amu's dad with a very angry and sadistic look on his face. I shivered a little, but I hid it with an angry expression of my own. "Amu's not here." I growled. Her dad grimaced and pushed my aside. He went straight towards her, darting for her hair. "Amu!" I shouted as he grabbed her hair. The guys stood there in complete shock as her dad picked her up by her hair. She was screaming and whimpering in pain. It was killing me completely. But why can't I move? Why can't I save her? My legs won't listen to my brain,...they won't respond.

"You're coming with me." her dad growled with a smirk. He was walking towards the door -where I was at-. I looked at Amu. She had tears coming out of her eyes. She shut one eye, wincing in pain. Her hands were on her head and her teeth were clenched. "S-Stop." she cried. Her dad ignored her. She looked at me with a tear stained face. "Ikuto...help." that's when it hit me. A sudden adrenaline rush bursted in me. I sprang up, and grabbed Amu's dad's arm. "Don't you dare touch her again." I growled. Her dad looked at me, as I jerked him away and brought Amu in my arms.

Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase went over to Amu and they all put their hands on her head. "I can't _beleive _this guy." Nagihiko said with a very frightening expression on his face. I nodded. Kairi was standing in front of him, with a very scary glare. Her dad made a grimace, then looked in my direction. "I will take my daughter back. You can't stop me from doing so." he said walking slowly towards us.

I looked at Amu and her eyes were closed. I couldn't really tell whether she was conscious or not. The next thing I knew, was a very hard surface hitting my head... that bastard threw me against the wall. I put my head on my head and looked at it. I saw a bit of a red liquid. I grimaced as I looked up. Amu's dad was grabbing Amu's arm, while the guys were trying to fight him off.

I struggled while getting up. But once I was on my feet, I gave a glare at her dad. "You can hit me all you want, but if you hit her, that's when I get pissed." I said with a smirk. Her dad looked at me and returned the smirk. "Like I said," he said pushing away Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai and Kairi. "You can't stop me. I will take my daughter home with me." he said pulling Amu closer.

I walked closer. "Why do you want her so bad? All you do is treat her like shit. How can you look into her eyes and treat her the way you do?" I asked in disbelief. "The answer is simple." he said with hard glare. "This little piece of who-cares-what ruined my life." he said. I grimaced. "How in the hell did she do that?" I asked/growled.

He hardened his cold glare as he put Amu back on the floor. She was knocked unconscious. He must've hit her so that she wouldn't struggle. I grimaced. He looked at me. "It was her fault that I'm the way I am now. Because of this little piece of crap being born, my life was ruined!" he exclaimed giving a glare at her. My head started to pound, and it was trailing down to my arm. At that point I noticed that my arm was hurt as well. I looked at Amu. She was curled up a little, her arms were scrunched in front of her and her legs were slightly bent. She had a cut on her lip, and a small bruise on her cheek. Of course her eyes were closed, but tears were coming out...fresh tears.

"It's only fair that she gets what she deserves for doing this to me." her dad grumbled. I can't hear this anymore. "You know damn well that she doesn't deserve this treatment." I said kneeling down next to her. The guys came behind. "Yeah. Amu is an awesome person. And I knew that before she started to talk!" Kukai exclaimed. "It's absolutely unacceptable for you to do this to such a fragile person like her." Nagihiko said with a cold hard glare.

Kairi looked at him in disgust. "You don't even deserve to walk on this planet. You're worthless in I bet most of this worlds eyes because of what you do." he growled. We all heard police sirens outside. I looked at Nagihiko and he smirked. "Cell phones sure do come in handy don't they?" he asked. Amu's dad flinched back. "You..." was all he growled before the police ran in. The door was already open, because of this bastard.

"Hinamori! Put your hands up! You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." the policeman said hand cuffing the bastard. He grumbled. I looked at Amu. She her tears were subsiding, and she was completely soaked from the rain outside. "We need to get her home." I said to the guys. They made understanding smiles and I picked her up.

* * *

Once we arrived at my house - with the help of the police of course -, I put Amu up in my room. After my parents were done talking to the police, they went to comfort Amu. Utau even came home from Yaya's house to help take care of her. Yaya and Rima wanted to come, but they didn't want to over whelm her. I understood that. The guys stayed too. "She's still knocked out." Kukai said pocking her cheek. Nagihiko scolded him, and Tadase smiled. Kairi was giving a worried expression to her. Utau was sitting on the chair next to me bed, and my parents were in front of the door. My mom was crying of relief, and my dad was hugging her.

I looked at Amu. Her pained expression wasn't visible anymore. I'm glad. I looked at everyone. They all are here for her... I couldn't help but smile. Amu has been alone for so long. She has always thought that no one cared for her. But she was so wrong. She has people that love her and care for her and that would be there in a heart beat for her. She's special...she just doesn't know it yet.

I heard little grumbles and a wince. Amu was waking up. Everyone gathered around her as she sat up in my bed. Her eyes opened, reveal honey. She blinked and looked around. Then she blinked again. After she was done examining the room, her eyes started to fill with tears. "Ikuto..." she whimpered as she grabbed onto me. I looked at her with wide eyes. Her cries were getting louder as the tears poured from her eyes to my shirt. I softened my expression as I put my hand on her head, and sat down next to her.

"It's okay...it's over. He's gone." I reassured. She buried her head farther in my shirt. I held her closer. I looked at everyone gathered, and they had smiles on their faces. I smiled back. We were all glad that Amu didn't have to suffer anymore. "I-Ikuto..." she whimpered. I was only confused on one thing: Why was she crying _my _name? I'm not against it, in fact I'm totally for it. But...why?

Her crying was growing more silent and she calmed down a bit. Utau gave her a glass of water, and hugged her tight. Amu smiled and hugged her back. Next my parents went over to her and sat down. Amu got up from the bed and hugged them both. I really don't see why anyone would want to treat a girl like Amu the way her dad did.

The guys looked at Amu with smiles. Amu looked at them and walked over. "Thanks guys." she said as she hugged them all at once. Kukai started to wail. "Don't m-mention it!" he cried as he hugged her. Amu giggled as she looked at me. I just gave her a warm smile. She walked over to my and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you so much Ikuto..." she stated quietly. I put my hand on her head and held her close. She's so delicate and fragile. I'm surprised that she didn't break from all the pain she went through.

I'm just glad that she's right here, right now...

...With me.

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Yay! I finished! I hope that was a good chapter :P Was it epic enough? *gasp* Was it epic at all? Was it flooded with epic epicness?! :O (can you see what im goin' for? ;D) I hope I put in enough AMUTO in there XD But just to clear things up, Ikuto STILL doesn't know for sure what he's feeling for Amu k? He will probably figure the whole thing out next chapter or so XD **

**Isn't love just a pig o'l pile of hell? XD**

**Bye bye!**

**Oh! I also have a one-shot that I posted today!**

**care to check it out?  
**


	12. Lulu's party

**Yuki- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! I SAW THE NEW SHUGO CHARA PARTY!! I loved eet! i was _beyond _pissed when Amu and Rikka did the purification _together _but at the end of the episode, They redeemed themselves!!! **

**Once Amu came home and layed on her bed, she felt an unusual lump. She checked under the covers and guess who she saw?!?!?!?!**

**IKUTO!!!**

**He's back baby! WOOOH! FTW BABY!  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_I'm just glad that she's right here, right now..._

_...With me._

**~*Enamored*~**

It's been a few days since Amu's dad went back to the rotten jail. And guess what tonight is? Yep. Lulu's party of the year. I sighed. I kinda forgot why I had to go in the first place. Maybe it's because she _does _through the best parties out there... maybe it's because she rich or something. Anyway, Amu is out with Nagihiko today. She said something about an outfit for the party.

Right now, I was lounging on my bed as usual. Except Kukai was here with me. He was asking stupid questions and being...well, stupid. "Ikuto!" he exclaimed. I cringed. "What?" I asked clearly annoyed. He looked at me with a hopeful face. "So? Are you going to answer my question?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What was it again?" I asked. Kukai slapped his hand over his eyes. "Okay I'll ask one more time." he said.

"Why do they call them hamburgers when they're not even made of ham? Shouldn't they be called beefburgers?" he asked. Are you friggin kidding me? "Kukai, we learned this in ninth grade...remember? Pre AP geography?" I asked. He shook his head. Shocker. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay the reason why they call them hamburgers is because they were made in the city called Hamburg in Germany." I answered with a proud smile.

Kukai scratched his head. "Oh I get it!" he exclaimed. I roll my eyes with a smile on my face.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asle-_

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone. _"Ikuto, can you come pick us up?" _Nagihiko said on the other line. I sighed. "Why?" I asked. "Where's your car?" I heard a nervous laugh. _"It seems my car has been towed." _he replied with another nervous laugh. I made another aggravated sigh. "Alright I'll be there." I said then hung up. I grabbed my keys on the desk and looked at Kukai. "Nagihiko's car was towed." I said. Kukai made an aggravated sigh.

"Again? I swear, Nagihiko needs to learn how to drive or park or whatever properly!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up. I chuckled. "Come on let's go."

* * *

"Thanks Ikuto." Nagihiko said. I rolled my eyes, being careful on watching the road. "Whatever." I replied. Kukai and Nagihiko were sitting in the back, and Amu was in the front on the passenger seat. She was twiddling her fingers around the bag that she had on her lap. I guess it's her outfit or whatever. She had a deep blush and a smile on her face. I shook it off.

We arrived at my house, and Kukai grabbed Amu's arm. "Come on! I wanna see your new clothes!" he exclaimed. I sighed. Why was he so excited about Amu's clothes? I brushed it off and walked in the house.

* * *

Apparently this was a costume party. My eyebrow twitched. Why in hell's name didn't anyone tell me? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Amu never showed me her costume. She said something about a surprise. That just made me more curious.

It was now 7:30pm and I was lounging in my room. I was _not _dressing up for Lulu's party...hell no. "Ikuto! You ready to go?!" I heard Kukai shout from downstairs. I sighed. "Yeah I'm coming." I replied as I got up from my bed. I walked down the stairs to see the guys in costumes. I can't believe they actually did it.

Kukai was wearing a pirate costume. **(too lazy to explain, pic on profile) **Nagihiko was wearing a red kimono with black pants. **(pic on profile) **Kairi was wearing a red samurai costume. **(pic on profile) **And Tadase was wearing dog ears and a tail.** (pic on profile)** I sighed.

"Hell no." I heard Kukai say. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" Kukai glared at me. "Nagihiko! Kairi! Hold him down!" Kukai shouted. _uh oh... _"Guys, don't you dare..." I growled.

Next thing I knew, they were holding me down. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed. "What re you doing?!" They didn't answer me. The next moment, I felt no more weight, so I stood up. But...I wasn't wearing the outfit I was wearing before.

"You didn't." I mumbled. Kukai gave me the thumbs up with sparkles around him. "Look in the mirror." he said pointing to the mirror. Once I looked at myself, my eyes went wide. I was wear a short sleeve white jacket with small rips. Under it was a black T-shirt, and black finger-less gloves. "Here's your sword and chains." Nagihiko said handing them over to me.

It was this huge black sword with chains wrapped around it. **(whole costume on profile) **"You..." I growled. But in truth, it looked pretty good. "You like it don't you?" Kukai asked with a smirk. I sighed. "It looks okay." I said with a shrugged. "Now, where's Amu?" I asked. I've been dying to see her costume. Her little petite body, and her glowing aura, anything would look good on her. "She's arriving to the party later. She had to visit her mother. But don't worry, I'll drive her to the party when she's done." Nagihiko said with a smile.

I grimaced. "Her mother?" I growled. I can't believe anyone would let her go see her devil of a mother alone... Kukai put his hands up in defense. "Ikuto, don't get to hasty. It turns out that her mom is fine. She wasn't the one doing the abusing." he explained. Oh really? It's going to take a lot more convincing for me to believe that. Nagihiko stepped up with a picture in his hands. "Look." he said handing it to me.

I did what was told. It was a picture of Amu...smiling. Her mother was hugging her from behind with her arms around her shoulders. One hand was on Amu's head, and the other was wrapped around her shoulder. Amu had her hands on her mothers arms. The only person that was missing was her father. "Where's...."

"Her dad? He wasn't there at the time. He was in jail for stealing from a convenient store." Tadase explained. I sighed. "So her mothers also a..." I trailed off. _Her mother is also a victim... _I can't believe that I was wrong. I should've known! Her mother always looked so tired. "But she didn't have it as bad as Amu did." Kukai added. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay how do you guys know all of this?"

"Kairi told us." Tadase said pointing towards him. I looked at Kairi and he was looking down with a sad smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile at him. He really does care does he? It was silent for a little bit until Kukai ruined it.

"Okay! Time to go to party!" he exclaimed as he pushed me out the door. We all let except Nagihiko who stayed behind to wait for Amu.

* * *

I drove to the party and when we got there, there were people with all kinds of crazy costumes. One dude had a lime green wig on the made me sick to my stomach. When we walked in the room, all eyes were on us. I saw Rima, Yaya, and Utau walk over to us. "Utau, did mom and dad say you could come?" I asked with a suspicious look. Utau scoffed. "Of course! But I have to go home in about an hour." she said with a pout. She was wearing some sort of little red riding hood costume. Not skimpy at all...good. I looked at Yaya and Rima. Rima was wearing some sort of clown costume and Yaya was wearing a costume that made her look like a baby. **(their character transformations)**

I looked towards the dance floor, and saw Lulu, and her minions dancing. They were grinding on each other, like girls do at clubs.

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._  
_ Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_ Just dance. Spin that record babe._  
_ Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_ Just dance. Gunna be okay._  
_ Duh-duh-duh-duh_  
_ Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

I cringed. I hate it when girls dance like that. I got a look at Lulu's costume. She was wearing some sort of devil costume. The shirt went up to her breast line, showing her full stomach. She had matching shorts that were way to short. I scoffed. She breasts were hanging out and crap...gross.

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_  
_ I got my blue burners and phonic_  
_ I'm psychotic synchypnotic_  
_ I got my brand electronic_  
_ I'm psychotic synchypnotic_  
_ I got my blue burners and phonic_  
_ I'm psychotic synchypnotic_  
_ I got my brand electronic_

I couldn't help but laugh. Lulu is psychotic. She thinks she's so cool because she insults people. And why in the hell would her parents let her wear a skimpy costume like that? But enough about psycho. Where's Amu? Shouldn't she be here by now? I looked around. No sign of Nagihiko or Amu. Utau was clinging onto Kukai. Tadase was chatting with two other girls. Kairi was talking to Yaya. Rima was standing by the font door. It looked like she was waiting for someone._  
_

"Ikuto-kun~!" _uh oh_ I sighed. "Hey Lulu..." I grumbled. She clung onto my arm. "I'm glad that you made it!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah. Can you please get off of me now?" I asked with rolled eyes. Apparently she couldn't hear me due to the loud music that was playing. Her chest was pressing against me, making me gag.

"So, Ikuto-kun, what do you think about my outfit?" she asked walking in front of me and twirling around. I rolled my eyes. "It's okay I guess." I lied. Don't want a crying girl in front of me don't we? She smile and hugged me tight. "Yay! I knew you would like it!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes again.

* * *

It's been about fifteen minutes since we arrived, and no sign of Amu and Nagihiko. Lulu finally left me alone five minutes ago to go talk to her airhead friends. "Yo Ikuto!" I heard Kukai exclaim as he walked towards me. Behind him was Tadase and Kairi. "Yo." I replied.

"You're bored aren't you?" Tadase asked. I sighed. "That would be an understatement." I said. They chuckled. "I saw you with Lulu a little while ago. We thought you were having loads of fun with her." Kukai retorted. I scoffed. "Yeah right." I replied.

Suddenly the music stopped and there was a spotlight heading towards the door. When the light reached it's definition, there stood a familiar beautiful girl with golden eyes and shiny pink hair...Amu. She was wearing this angel costume that flowed while she looked around. Everyone was looking at her and only her. **(pic on profile)**  
**(play 'angel cradle full' on youtube and click the first link you see for better effect! I command you!)**

She was still looking around until her gaze stopped on me. She smiled warmly and started to walk towards me. Everyone looked at her in awe. "She's so adorable..." one of the girls whispered. Then I noticed. Amu's a freshman, and she's in a room full of juniors and seniors. AND all eyes are on her. She really is special.

She was so small and looked so fragile. Her smile stayed as she walked. It was like she was in slow motion. Lulu was glaring at her along with her minions. Amu's hair was flowing behind her. Now that I notice, her hair has grown a lot. It was now down to her elbows. Her golden eyes lightened up under the light. "Wow..." I heard Kukai, Kairi and Tadase behind me. I chuckled. She stopped in mid-floor, and looked up at everyone with curious eyes. "So cute..." they gasped.

She just stood there in the middle of the spotlight. I looked over and I saw that Utau was working the lights. I smiled and looked at Amu again. Her beauty was overwhelming. Her golden eyes that glistened, her hair that shined, I would be surprised if someone said she _wasn't _beautiful. She kept standing there with her arms to her sides.

Everyone was looking at her. The spotlight made her glow. Her hair was more straight...more straight than usual. She blushed a light red that complimented her creamy skin. She proceeded her walk towards me. Everything suddenly went into slow motion again. Her shoes made a _clack _sound that echoed and I could've sworn that she had sparkles follow her. Amu finally reached me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Everyone gasped.

"The new girl's touching Ikuto-sama!" everyone yelled in a whisper. Oh yeah. I kinda made it clear that if anyone touched me, they would be dead in under a minute. I looked down at Amu. Her face was buried in my chest and her strawberry scent roamed in my nose. I couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer. Everyone gasped again. I sighed. "He touched her back!" they yelled/whispered in unison again.

I ignored everyone's comments and kept holding her in my arms. I felt that if I held her any tighter, she would break in two. Her skin was so soft and creamy. And her scent was more addicting. She looked up at me and blinked. I could tell that she had on make up. Her eye lashes were longer, and her lips looked more...pink and plump. It made a sudden urge struck in me. Why do I have the sudden urge to move my face closer...? And...why am I doing it now? I couldn't stop myself from moving my face to hers.

Her eyes closed. So did mine. For some reason, this just feels right. Everyone was gasping again. But I couldn't glare at them because I was so into Amu right now. It was like...the whole world dissolved and the only people left was Amu and I. But she's the only person that can make me feel like this...and I have no idea why. It was like this since a week she moved in.

Just the way she looked at me...was captivating. I felt my nose touch hers. Her cool breath made shivers go down my spine. I gulped. This feeling that every teenager talks about, this feeling that adults feel. Is this what they would call...a first kiss?  
**(the music should stop right about there)**

"Ikuto-kun!" I heard an annoying voice. "Lulu..." I growled. Lulu wrapped her arms around me, pushing Amu away. I growled again. I saw Amu look down with sadness on her face. Tadase walked over to her and escorted her to the dance floor. I grimaced again. "Ikuto-kun, why don't me and you go upstairs...to the bedroom?" she asked _trying _to sound seductive. I scoffed. "Yeah, I'm going to have to pass." I said pushing her off of me and go to look for Amu. But Lulu pulled me back.

"At least watch me perform~!" she whined. I rolled my eyes. "Fine As long as you leave me be afterward." I said. She squealed and ran up the stage. "Okay everyone here's the song for the night!" she shouted. A few people cheered. The rest just clapped half heartedly.

_1, 2, 3_  
_ Not only you and me_  
_ Got one eighty degrees_  
_ And I'm caught in between _  
_ Count em_  
_ 1, 2, 3_

I couldn't watch anymore. I need to look for Amu...now. I went through the crowd and pushed people out of the way. I saw that the back door was open. I walked out, seeing Amu sitting on the bench with a tear stained face. "Amu, what's wrong?" I asked worried. She stood up and glared at me.

Okay let me blink real quick. I opened my eyes and she was _still _glaring at me. Amu's _glaring? _This is the first time I've seen her like this. "Amu what's up with you?" I asked. She kept her glare hard as a rock. "You know what I hate the most Ikuto?" she growled...for the first time. I was kind of afraid to ask, so I stayed silent.

"Well, at first my number one hate in this world was pity...that's why I block out my voice." she explained. I saw tears water her eyes. "Well it _was_ the number one thing that hated." she said with the tears pouring. She used her arm to wipe her face. "Do you know tha number one thing I hate now?" she asked like poison. It made me flinched. I shook my head no.

Why did she look so hurt? What happened. "Fine. Then I'll use my last words I'll ever use, to say this..." she said. I couldn't move my feet at all. Her tears were starting to pour even more.

"I hate you Ikuto!"

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Done! Hope that was long enough for ya ;D  
**

**Now my assignment for everyone!:**

**Tell me your favorite part  
**


	13. Chiisana Ippo

**Yuki- Yo what's up homie dog skillet biscuits?! haha jkay jaky XD okay! Time for me to start freaking out about...now.**

**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! THEY ENDED IT SO...FAST!! OKAY SURE IKUTO WAS THERE, AND HE VISITED AND STUFF BUT NOTHING AMUTO HAPPENED AT ALL!! THERE WAS WAY MORE TADAMU! PLUS! THIS WAS THE LAST FUCKING (mind mah language) EPISODE!**

**WHY?! I WAS CRYING...i seriously was... THEY DIDN'T EVEN SHOW HER IN HER MIDDLE SCHOOL UNIFORM! WTF?! Now what am I going to do during my friday nights?! huh?! someone answer that for me! my friend tells me to "find a new anime" but its not that easy! ugh! no more words can really describe what im feeling now....**

**im all...depressed...well not quite  
**

**now the only thing that keeps me going that has to do w/ SC is fanfiction... and the manga...but still! ugh! **

**OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! I'M ABOUT TO JUST PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE...LITERALLY DUDE... I HATE IT!**

**sorry i had to scream...okay _now _i feel depressed... **

**ugh just enjoy this chapter and maybe reviews will cheer me up...a little... i'll just continue to vent in my head before it explodes... peh  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Fine. Then I'll use my last words I'll ever use, to say this..." she said. I couldn't move my feet at all. Her tears were starting to pour even more._

_"I hate you Ikuto!"_

**~*Enamored*~**

What I heard didn't comprehend in my mind. Did Amu just say she h-hated me? Is this a nightmare? Why would she say that? "Amu...what did I do?" I asked. She didn't respond._"Fine. Then I'll use my last words I'll ever use, to say this..." _She's never going to speak again? What happened? "Amu...please tell me..." I whispered. I looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she had a cold hurt glare. It made my chest hurt to no limit.

"Amu-chan!" I heard Nagihiko behind us. "Don't say i-" he stopped once he saw me. "I'm too late aren't I?" he asked sadly. I nodded slowly. Nagihiko looked at Amu desperately. "Amu, they were lying to you! Don't believe them!" he exclaimed. I looked at Nagihiko. "What do you mean? Who?" I asked. Before I knew it, Amu was running away. She was heading towards the woods. It was so dark, I couldn't see her. "Amu!" I shouted. Before I dashed off, I could've sworn I heard an evil giggle behind me.

* * *

"Amu!" I exclaimed for almost the hundredth time. I couldn't find her, and it was getting darker then usual. I pushed leaves away, and tripped a few times, but I kept going. I have to find her....I _need_ to find her...

It's been about an hour and I still couldn't find her. It was now about ten thirty, and I was getting more worried than before. Where could she be? Why did she run? What made her say those words to me? _"I hate you Ikuto!" _her words...her last words to me, are full of sadness and pain. What did I do? How long has she felt this way?....._Why _would she feel this way...?

_You see this world has lots to offer,  
but in time we'll go talking if this love is what we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
and with a girl as sweet as you  
there's not much else I can do  
but fall for you_

"What?" I answered my phone annoyed. _"Ikuto, I found her." _It was Tadase's voice. Wait...wasn't _he _the one that was last with Amu before she said...those words? But I can ask questions later. "Where is she?" I heard small gasps and tiny whimpers on the other line. Then that means...that Amu is right there behind him...crying.

_"She's right here. Nagihiko's going to drive her home." _he explained. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Alright, I'll be there." I replied, and hung up. I knew where I was, since I grew up around here, so I had no trouble finding my car, and driving home. But not without dragging Utau out of that party and taking her with me, since she missed her curfew.

* * *

"Ikuto! It's not fair!" Utau whined. "You're only a year older than me, and you have no curfew!" I pinched the bridge of my nose with one hand and kept my free one on the steering wheel. "Utau, I don't make up the rules. It's probably because you're dads only daughter." I explained. I could saw in the corner of my eye, that Utau's face became confused. "I'm not his _only _daughter." she retorted.

I almost stopped the car. But I'm not like Nagihiko. I'm actually a _good _driver. "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked nervously. Don't tell me that mom and dad had another child and never told me. Utau smiled. "Chill, Ikuto. I'm talking about Amu..." she said as her smile grew. I couldn't help but smile with her. I put my hand on her head and messed up her hair. "Yeah...You're right about that one." I chuckled.

* * *

We arrived and I immediately opened the door, and glared at Tadase. "You have some explaining to do..." I grumbled. He winced. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What happened to Amu?" I asked in the same tone. Tadase looked down sadly. "I...don't know. I went to go get her a drink while she sat on the bench out back and when I came back, she was crying." he explained.

I widened my eyes. Tadase doesn't know? Nagihiko, who was sitting on the couch, stood up. "I think I can tell you what happened next." he stated. I raised an eyebrow. "Really...?" he nodded. "Yes, I was on the balcony upstairs when I saw it."

_**Flashback! Normal P.O.V (for the first time O.o)**_

_Amu was now on the ground. Lulu's minions, Airi and Nana, pushed her. Lulu sent them to...take care of Amu. "We would suggest that you stayed away from Ikuto." Nana said with a smirk. Airi smirked with her. "Honestly, I don't see why you would hang around him. He seems so obviously **annoyed **by you." this made Amu's head snapped up. It was like she was surprised to hear this. Nana giggled. "Exactly. Everyone knows that Lulu and Ikuto are together. And they always will be. He wouldn't want **you **to get in the way of that." she explained._

_"I bet Ikuto was just leading you on so that he wouldn't feel guilty. He is a nice guy after all." Airi said with a giggle. Amu stayed silent. She had tears stream down her face. This made Nana and Airi's smirk grow. "It was pure **pity**." they said in unison. "I bet in truth, Ikuto **hates **you." Nana said. Amu fell on her hands and knees. All she could see was her tears fall to the hard ground."Actually Ikuto told me that he was annoyed by you. He said that you were too clingy and that you need to get your own life." Nana said with a sly look. Amu's tears became more rapid.  
_

_This completely satisfied Nana and Airi, and they went back to the party. Amu struggled to stand, but she did. She used a nearby pole to help her up. That's when Ikuto came out..._

_**End of Flashback! (back to Ikuto's P.O.V)**_

I looked down with my bangs over my eyes. I can't believe Amu's so naive. But due to her past experience with life, I can sorta see why. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my hands. I was unconsciously shaking. Words could not describe how angry I was. "Where's Amu...?" I growled. Kairi adjusted his glasses.

"Tsukiyomi-san, in your current emotional state, I don't recommend-"

"Tell me!" I exclaimed. "Tell me...where she is..." I said more quietly. Kairi, Nagihiko and Tadase looked at me with worried expressions. Then they looked at each other and sighed. "She's upstairs. Kukai's trying to comfort her." Tadase answered. I looked towards the stairs. "Why...Kukai?" I asked to no one in particular. Before they could answer, I walked up the stairs. I saw Kukai in the hallway, knocking on my door. Apparently it's locked, because he was actually _knocking. _

"Amu, please open the door." he said. His voice was all scratchy and hoarse, like he's been asking the same thing over and over again. My anger slowly subsided as I sighed. Kukai noticed, and turned towards me. "Dude...what did you do?" he asked, shaking his head in disapproval. I sighed again. "Nothing. I didn't do anything. I don't want to explain it, so ask Nagihiko." I said walking to the door.

Luckily I had a key to my door in case Utau tried to get in my room while I was away. I made a small smirk as I took my key out, and put it in the lock. I twisted it slowly, and opened the door cautiously. I don't want anything thrown at me. Once the door was opened, I heard music playing. _She went through my music... _I made a small smile when I saw a lump on my bed. The lump was shaking. She was still crying. I didn't want to speak, because I didn't know what to say.

She suddenly sat up, and the blanket fell down, revealing her. She was looking at the star-filled sky. It was also a full moon. All the lights were off, and more than half of the room was engulfed by the moon and the stars light.

Her pink hair flowed by the breeze from the open window. She was also still in her costume. It was also going with the breeze. She looked so beautiful. It was actually overwhelming. I can't just stand here anymore. I need to do this...

"Amu..." I stated quietly. She stiffened, but she didn't turn around. I walked closer. She stiffened more. I sat on the bed. She twitched when she finally looked at me. I wasn't expecting to see a glare on her face...but there was one. I sighed. "Amu...what you heard...wasn't true...I swear." I said. I moved my hand to her face, but she flinched. She wasn't showing any sign of speaking. She kept her hateful glare. It said: _'I trusted you...and you betrayed me...' _Why? Why would she not believe me after all the time we spent together? _And _why did she believe _them _of all people?

But then it hit me. Amu trusts girls more than guys... _"Amu needs to learn to feel safe around the opposite sex." _I promised to break that wall, but all I did was built it higher than it already was. "Amu..." I whispered. She kept her glare. It was a look that burned through me. I hated it. Without Amu, I feel...empty. It's not a good feeling. "Amu...I'm so sorry..." was all I could say. My voice was a little hoarse. I put my hand on hers. This time she didn't move. I smiled at her. She turned her head towards the window, looking at the stars. She made a small sigh.

"Ikuto..." she spoke. I widened my eyes as I looked at her. She kept her eyes outside. "Let's say that you are the moon and everyone else in your life are the stars." she said. I wasn't quite sure where she was going with this, but I nodded. "See that small star all the way over there?" she asked pointing to the sky. I tried to look but... "No I don't see it." I replied apologetically.

"Exactly." she replied. I raised a questioned eyebrow at her. She sighed. "I'm the little star that you can't see..." she said quietly. "I'm the one that's so small, if you take me out of the sky, you wouldn't even see a difference." she explained. I saw where she was going with this. She thinks that I don't notice her. That I neglect her. That if she left my life forever, I wouldn't even notice, let alone care.

But she was wrong. She means everything to me... She has a big part in my life. If she left...I wouldn't know what to do with myself. She always shines so bright.

"But I think that it's a good thing to be a small star." I said looking at the stars myself. She looked at me with a small 'eh?'. "Have you ever learned astronomy?" I asked. She shook her head no. I made a small smile. "Well the small stars are the strongest. Big stars are too overwhelmed, and when they reach their limit, they collapse." I looked at her.

"So I'm glad that you're the smallest...so that way..." I moved my face close to hers, touching her nose with my own. "you'll stay with me the longest." and with those words said,

I pushed my lips to hers.

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- ..............**

**I seriously need some cheering up...**

**please R&R  
**


	14. Futari no Kyori

**Yuki- Hey guys. Sorry for blowing up...*nervous laugh* Almost everyone PMed me and cheered me up a bit, so thanks! So for an apology, I made a bonus chapter. It's pretty short, so don't expect much. But it does follow after the kiss  
**

**So please forgive me and read!**

**Oh and make sur to play the song, when it says to play it. I don't think the chapter would make much sense without it *smiles sheepishly*  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"So I'm glad that you're the smallest...so that way..." I moved my face close to hers, touching her nose with my own. "you'll stay with me the longest." and with those words said,_

_I pushed my lips to hers._

**~*Enamored*~**

**(Play 'Futari no kyori' for better effect!)**  
I had no idea what I was doing. My face just moved on it's own. But this just felt right. The electricity going through my body was a whole new exhilarating feeling. It was completely new, and in a weird way, adrenalic. Okay so that wasn't a word, but still. I wasn't sure what I should do, whether to move away, or stay in this position, so I kept my lips on hers. Plus, I didn't want this moment to end. But it had to. I mean, all good things come to an end correct?

Amu was a good thing. Better yet, the best thing that has ever happened to me. That's what was going through my head this moment. But my thoughts were interrupted by her face moving away from mine. I looked at her, and she had her bangs over her eyes. "Why'd you do that?" she asked quietly. I didn't really know either. "I..." was all I could get out of my mouth. Amu shivered. She wiped the tears away from her face. "I'm sorry." I said. That was the only thing that I could say.

The next thing I knew, she was wrapping her arms around my neck. She was hugging me. "Ikuto..." she mumbled. I put my arms around her. The only thing that mattered right now, was that we were together. "I'm so sorry..." she said. I ran my fingers through her hair. She has no reason for being sorry. "Don't say that, it's not your fault." I replied. She shook her head in my shirt. "No, I didn't believe you... it wasn't fair..." she said.

I looked down at her. Why was she so sorry? "Amu, you had a very good reason to believe them. Let's leave it at that. I'm not mad or upset, or even disappointed. So why are beating yourself up about this?" I asked. She looked up at me with a small 'eh?'. I smiled. I guess that she has no idea how much I care about her. How much I want to see her smile always, no matter what. That I want her to try her best, with no hesitation.

She was a strong girl, and she sparkles with all her might without even knowing. And she smiles, she makes the people around her sparkle as well. "The only thing that matters is that we're together. Remember that promise we made?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"We promised that no matter what, we would protect each other. I'm not planning on breaking that promise any time soon. In fact I'm _never _going to break that promise. Just as long as you don't break yours." I said with a smile growing. She gave me a wide eyed expression, before smiling herself. "I know for a fact that we can overcome anything together. Just as long as we believe that we can, okay?" I asked. She nodded once again.

And with those words said, I pulled her into another embrace.

"Thank you...Ikuto."

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- So how was it? Was it worth reading at all? **

**Did the music make it any better? Was it a good effect?**

**Geh, you can answer my questions as a review, and once again**

**I'm sorry for blowing up on everyone T.T  
**

**please R&R  
**


	15. Moonlight Dance

**Yuki- Hey guys~! I guess I confuzzled some people with the last chapter... okay let me get something straight - **

**THAT WAS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**- okay? Did that clear it up? good :) the story still has another few more chapters XD**

**Ugh I am in such a rut. My mom wants us to move all the way across the country to Tacoma (washington state). But...I have a life here. A boyfriend, a best friend, close friends. Don't you hate it when you're parents don't think about you're feelings about moving into a new place? Now she wants us to move this summer...how will I break it to all my...peeps...?**

**She's actually telling me right now as I write this. She actually reads my Fanfictions sometimes...idk why my mom's weird. **

**I asked her how will I tell everyone about the move, the only thing she said was "This is for opportunity." but still! my best friend and I made a whole plan on our life together once I graduate high school! **

**Since she's a year younger than me, I;m going to be graduating earlier than her right? So I was going to buy an apartment, and she was going to move in with me her senior year. I plan to go to college to be a Second Lang. English teacher, so that I can teach english to high school students in Japan. Good idea right? But anyway, that's my problem. And trust me, that's not my only one.**

**This bitch sent me a message, telling me that I need to update faster, or my readers will leave me. It pissed me off to no limit fur sure. Ugh! Why is my life so complicated when I'm a teen? **

**This is plain bunck!**

**I'm using wordpad on this chapter, so bare with me if anything doesn't make sense okay?  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_And with those words said, I pulled her into another embrace._

_"Thank you...Ikuto."_

**~*Enamored*~**

It's been a week since the whole...kiss thing. I've been trying to get over it...but it's hard. Amu has been acting normal, why can't I? Why can't I get the feeling away from me? I sighed as I looked up at my ceiling. It was just a kiss...nothing special right? I mean, just because it was my first kiss doesn't mean that I have to freak out about it like a girl right? Right? Suddenly Amu came in the room. I quickly sat up...but then I laid down realizing that I really didn't have to move.

"Hey Ikuto." she greeted. I nodded. "Hey..." I replied uneasy. I don't know how I should act around her. I mean, she 's acting all normal...why can't I? I mean, it's just a frieakin' kiss for god's sake! "Oi~" Amu was now in my face hanging over me. I flinched. "Wh-What?" I asked. She giggled.

"I was asking you something." she said with a smile. "What is it?" I asked. She made an excited face. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" I took that as a surprise. I felt a tint of pink on my cheeks. "I g-guess it's not big deal..." Oh my- did I just freakin' stutter? She giggled again as she jogged out off the room. I raised an eyebrow. Why is she so giddy today? I secretly followed her out of the room and down the stairs. She was talking to Utau in the dining room. I made sure that no one saw me.

"Did you do it?" Utau asked. Amu nodded excitedly. "I hope I'm not being a bother...knowing what Nana-san and Airi-san said..." she said sadly. Utau put her hand on Amu's back. "Don't worry about those bitches. They were completely lying to you, so Lulu can get you away from Ikuto." Utau explained. Amu looked at Utau with an indescribable smile.

"Utau, be nice..." she said. Utau scoffed. "I'll try being nicer, when they try being smarter." she said, making both of them laugh. Utau smiled at Amu. "Don't be scared okay? I'm sure you'll find the answer you're looking for." she said with a smile. Amu smiled with her.

"Hn!"

* * *

After I heard that, I didn't know what to think. _"I'm sure you'll find the answer you're looking for." _Utau's words rang in my head over and over again. What does she mean by 'answer'? And why do I even care? Ever since I...kissed Amu, I've been all...flustered lately. Ugh...that's not me at all.

_It would be nice_  
_To start over again,_  
_Before we were men_  
_I'd give, I'd bend_  
_Lets play pretend_

"Yo." I answered my phone. _"Yo Ikuto! I have a question!" _it was Kukai. I sighed. "Kukai, if it's about those stupid random questions-"

_"No it's not. It's a serious question, dude." _he replied. This made me flinch. _"How do you feel about Amu?" _

I hung up the phone. Just something about that question made me do it by reflex. "Ikuto, you ready to go?" Amu called from downstairs. A sudden burst of happiness came upon me. "Yeah, I'm coming." I actually had a few things up my sleeve for her for tonight.

* * *

"Ikuto, where are we going?" Amu asked. I was holding her hand and was pulling her to the park. "Shh..." I replied with a smile on my face. I was facing forward so she wouldn't notice.

We finally arrived and she gasped. "Ikuto...this is..." she trailed off. I chuckled. There was a dance here for the public. It was called 'The Annual Moonlight Dance.' "But...I can't slow dance." she said. I pulled her to the middle of the crowd, and lifted her up, so her feet were on top of mine. "Better?" I asked. She had a deep blush on her face as she nodded.  
**(Play 'Pretend' by lights for better effect! Yuki commands chu~!)**

Suddenly music started to play. It was pretty soft, the atmosphere was very reminiscent... I looked into her golden eyes as we moved. She was smiling with a light pink color on her cheeks. This girl in my arms is the only girl that I want to be together with always... I can't believe I just realized that. She smiled at me. I returned it as we moved.

_Once in a while_  
_ I act like a child_  
_ To feel like a kid again_

_It gets like a prison in_  
_ The body I'm living in_

_Cause everyone's watching_  
_ Quick to start talking_  
_ I'm losing my innocence_

_Wish I were a little girl_  
_ Without the weight of the world_

Amu clutched onto the back of my shirt. We moved with the slow rhythm. She felt so delicate. Her hands were so soft and warm. Her hair was so soft as my hand brushed through. As I held her hand, it was like I was holding my whole life. The lanterns above us, were glowing, and the people that were around us have disappeared. All I saw was her eyes, her smile. Nothing else.

_ It would be nice_  
_ To start over again,_  
_ Before we were men_  
_ I'd give, I'd bend_  
_ Lets play pretend_

She made a small giggle as I twirled her around once, then twice. Her white summer dress flowed with the sudden breezes that came through. I chuckled as she smiled. It looked like she was having so much fun. This warm feeling that I have with her... I think I'm starting to realize what it is...

_ Remember the time_  
_ We had soda for wine_  
_ And got by on gratitude_

_ The worst they could do to you_  
_ Was check your attitude_

This song made me realize something. This song was about not taking your childhood for granted. It made me think about how I can't waste my time just messing around my feelings. I have to confirm them now._  
_

_ Yeah, when fights were for fun_  
_with water in guns_  
_ And a place we could color on_

_ How we lost hold of home_  
_ I guess I'll never know_

"Thank you so much, Ikuto..." she whispered. I smiled at her. "No, thank _you _Amu." I replied. She hugged me tighter._  
_

_ It would be nice_  
_ To start over again,_  
_ Before we were men_  
_ I'd give, I'd bend_  
_ Lets play pretend_

_And when its the end_  
_ Our lives will make sense_  
_ We'll love, we'll bend_  
_ lets play pretend._

I twirled her two more times. She made another small giggle as I held her closer. Now I know for a fact that I'm absolutely in love with this girl_. _No doubt about it...not one. But how do I show that I love her without actually saying anything...?_  
_

_ Its not gonna be long_  
_ before we're all gone_  
_ and nothing to show for them_  
_ stop taking lives, come on_  
_ let's all grow up again_

She was so fragile and delicate in my arms. We swayed to the last chorus. I buried my face in her hair. She smelled so sweet, and innocent. Her strawberry scent was very addictive indeed. "Ikuto..." she mumbled. I smiled. She really does care for me huh? That just makes everything better. She's the best thing that has ever happened... I don't think anything can ruin this moment...or any_one _for that matter. It was perfect._  
_

_ It would be nice_  
_ To start over again,_  
_ Before we were men_  
_ I'd give, I'd bend_  
_ Lets play pretend_

I stopped moving, and just stood there; holding her in an embrace. This song was so nostalgic, and the atmosphere was perfect. "Ikuto...?" she asked. "Let's stay here for a while..." I replied. She made a small laugh as she hugged me tighter. I ran my fingers through her silky hair again. I moved my hands down her shoulder, moving towards her hands. Once I reached them, I grabbed them firmly, but not forcefully. _  
_

_And when its the end_  
_ Our lives will make sense_  
_ We'll love, we'll bend_  
_ lets play pretend._

The song ended and everyone moved off the dance floor. Except for me and Amu. The Moonlight Dance was over, and they were all going home. But I don't want this night to end. "Ikuto...I have to tell you something..." Amu said suddenly. I kept her in my embrace. "I need to say something too..." I replied.

We pulled away from each other, only far enough to look at each other in the eye. Her eyes were so sweet and pure and golden... "Ikuto, I wanted to say this for a while now...but I just..." she trailed off. I gave her a confused look.

"Do you want me to go first?" I asked. Maybe I can make it a little easier for her. She nodded slowly, a little hesitant. "Okay, Amu I just realized something...but when I realized it, I noticed that I've know this for a long time...but I was too dense to notice..."

Ugh I bet I sound like a complete idiot...don't I?

"But Amu, I'm not going to look the other way ever again." I explained. Her pupils quivered, as she parted her mouth slightly. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her back, not wanting to let go.

"Well Amu, I wanted to say that I've fallen in love with you."

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- You guys were _SO _expecting that weren't you? haha well yay! Ikuto's not dense anymore! haha aren't you guys relieved? good.**

**My friend totally hacked me on FB and made a fan page XD you should check it out...? the link is on my profile X) I don't know why she did it but she did you guys wanna join?**

**I'm on FB all the time so if you guys join, you will be the first to know when I'll be updating and stuff like that. Since my life is getting hectic, it would make it easier to just say whats going on on FB than to apologize for everything in a long ass author's note when I actually _do _update.**

**So...join?  
**

**Now my assignment for everyone!:**

**Tell me your favorite part again :)  
**


	16. Cherry Blossoms

**Yuki- For those of you that joined my fanpage, *gives you all hundred Ikuto plushies***

**but for all of those of you didn't *makes you all watch the other reviewers snuggle on their plushies* **

**hahaha **

**ugh the most annoying things happened to me today .**

**1. I was observing my cousin, and she lost the remote. She wasted ten minutes of her time to look for the it, and not just use the damn T.V. manually. **

**2. My mom said, ****"Oh you just want to have your cake and eat it too". Damn Right! What good is cake if you can't eat it?**

**3. My friend said,** **when something is 'new and improved'. which is it? if it's new, then there has never been anything before it. if it's an improvement, then there must have been something before it, couldn't be new.**

**Well, those are the three most annoying things that happened to me today.**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"But Amu, I'm not going to look the other way ever again." I explained. Her pupils quivered, as she parted her mouth slightly. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her back, not wanting to let go._

_"Well Amu, I wanted to say that I've fallen in love with you."_

**~*Enamored*~**

Amu stiffened in my arms. I know she wasn't expecting this, but I didn't want to waste any time. But the thing is, is that I don't take rejection very well. "Ikuto... I... " she was speechless. I'm not surprised that she was. She flinched again, and pushed me away. She did it pretty fast too.

She looked down with her bangs over her eyes. Her lips were trembling and her hands were shaking. I had no idea what was going on. Was she upset? Happy? I couldn't tell.

"Liar..." she mumbled. I wasn't sure if I was hearing right or not. "What?" I asked. She looked up and glared at me with cold eyes.

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

"You liar!" she shouted. I was taken aback by this. She thinks I'm lying to her? I would never do that.

"Amu what are you sayin-"

"No! You're lying! How can a guy like you love a girl like me?! Don't play with my emotions!" she yelled.

"Amu, that's not true! You know damn well that's not true!" I yelled back at her. My face softened as I walked up to her. I held my hands out to hold her, only to have them smacked away. "Stop!" she exclaimed. She started to shake more than she already was. It made me feel so horrible. But I didn't get why.

"Amu..." I mumbled. I moved closer to her. I didn't care if she kicked and screamed. I need to let her know... I need her to _believe _me, that I love her. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around her. "Ikuto!" she gasped as I pulled her closer. I put my hand on her head, running my fingers through her hair.

I wrapped my other arm around her waist. She started squirming, and hitting me. "L-Let go! Stop!" she exclaimed. I pulled her closer. "Ikuto, leave me alo-"

I stopped her by pressing my lips to hers. All the feelings that are in me, were pouring out in this kiss. It was my way of telling her, that this was real and that I love her with everything I have. I don't care if she kissed back. I need to her to know this... I really need her to know.

I pulled away to look at her tear stained face. Her lips were trembling and her pupils were quivering. I pulled her to my chest.

"D-Don't love me..." she whispered. I just pulled her closer. No space between us. "Don't..." she quivered. I put my hand on her head.

"Don't... love... me..."

* * *

"You what?!" Kukai shouted in the lunchroom. I sweat dropped. Nagihiko had to calm him down before I could continue. "It's true... I told her that I love her." I said with a sigh. Tadase smiled. "Finally." he said. Kairi nodded.

Kukai's soul came out of his mouth. Nagihiko made a nervous laugh. I sighed again. "Well anyway, she's avoiding me now..." I explained.

For example last night, after she was through crying in my shirt, she was so weak that she couldn't even walk. So I picked her up bridal style, and brought her home. She was asleep by the time we made it back, so I layed her on the couch.

But the next morning, she didn't even _look _in my direction. It felt like someone was putting a very sharp but thin needle in my chest, straight through my heart. She even left earlier so she couldn't walk with me. I guess this is what rejection felt like...

* * *

"Okay minna-san! As you know, today is the first day of spring!" Nikaidou explained. Everyone started to cheer. I saw Amu just stare out of the window boredly.

"Now, now settle down. It's our classes turn to clean around the school." he said. Everyone groaned. I chuckled at the sudden change of mood. But when I looked at Amu, she was looking at Lulu boredly. When I looked at Lulu, she was glaring at her. I looked back at Amu, and she had her back towards the class, looking out the window again.

That was weird.

"Okay minna! Grab your brooms and dust pans! Let's clean!" Nikaidou exclaimed as he strolled to the door. But he tripped on air, and fell flat on his face. Everyone started to bust out laughing. Amu and I sweat dropped. Then she stood up, and followed everyone out of the room, to go clean. I sighed as I stood up and followed as well.

We were all assigned partners. But after begging, and pleading, (silently of course) to Nikaidou, I asked if I can be with either Amu, or be alone. He chose for me to be alone, since Nagihiko already chose her to be partners. I didn't mind at all. Nagihiko knows about my feelings for Amu, and he wouldn't do anything slimy like that.

I decided to do the smart thing and follow them (stalker much?) just in case. The wind was starting to blow, and the cherry blossoms were blowing all over the place. It was getting on my last nerve.

I saw Amu and Nagihiko sweeping together. He was holding the dust pan, while Amu was sweeping the dirt inside. She giggled lightly at the jokes he was making, and he was laughing along with her.

He then stood up, and walked to some unknown place. Probably to go throw the unwanted dirt away. I watched her closely. She looked down sadly, like she was in deep in thought. Suddenly a burst of wind came her way.

My eyes widened. The cherry blossoms flowed with her hair, making her golden eyes stand out more than they already were. She was practically glowing. The blossoms, blew around her in a complete circle, like they were dancing around her. It made me smile.

"Ikuto-kun!" I heard a very annoying, screeching voice behind me. I groaned. "What do you want Lulu?" I asked clearly annoyed. I mean, how could I even talk to her after what she did to Amu? It was sickening.

"Mou, Ikuto-kun, why are you being so cruel?" she asked _trying _to sound cute. I made a groan. She ran up to me, and clung to me.

"Don't touch me." I growled. She let go almost immediately. "Ikuto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked. I grimaced and faced her.

"You think that I want to see your face after what you did to Amu?" I asked. She shivered."But I was just trying to save what we have!" she exclaimed.

I made a bitter laugh. "What do you mean 'what we have'? We don't have anything to save. And we never will. Now get over yourself. I don't love you, like you, or have any feelings towards you. So _back off._"

She started to shake. "A-Are you saying that y-you're in love with s-someone else?" she asked, her voice was cracking. Well that was an easy question to answer, no doubt.

"Yes, Lulu. I do love someone, and it's not _you. __Now_ can you leave me alone?" I asked. All she did was walk away quietly. Well that was easier than expected.

"So, why are you avoiding it?" I heard Nagihiko's voice. I looked over to see that Amu was sweeping more dirt into the dust pan. She made a sad expression. "Because I'm afraid..." she responded. I raised an eyebrow. What are they talking about?

Nagihiko looked down, like he was deep in thought. "Well, I think that he won't appreciate it. If you keep avoiding the situation, he's going to keep wondering what's up, and think that you hate him." he explained.

Amu's eyes widened. "I don't hate him." she said bluntly. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "Then what are your feelings towards him?" he asked.

Amu opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She looked down with water brimming up in her eyes. Why is she crying? What's wrong?

"Nagihiko... I..." she choked out. I wanted to run over there and embrace her now, but something was telling me to wait for something...

"Amu-chan, it's best to let it out. Just say it." Nagihiko responded. Amu started to shake. She shook more than I have ever seen. Even more than when her father was around her. She then breathed in then out. Nagihiko motioned for her to move on.

"It's okay Amu-chan. Just answer: Why are you afraid?" he asked. Amu gulped before finally answering him.

"Because... I love him..."

Then next thing I noticed, was the cherry blossoms flowing once again, dancing around her.

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- I tried to make the last paragraph more visual. I hope it worked :/ **

**I know. I know. It's too short. That terrible disease came back to haunt meh T^T**

**Yes the terrible disease of *****looks to the side dramatically***** writers block. Yes~ It has come again~ *3* I have**** *looks to the side dramatically again* writers block. **

**I hope I can be forgiven! T^T  
**


	17. Talk?

**Yuki- Hey guys. Sorry im late. I'm going through stuff that is really depressing me right now. If you care to know, you can pm me. i dont wanna put it out there. To tell you guys the truth, I really didn't want to update. But I love you guys, and you deserve a good chapter after that cliffy I put up. So here it is.  
**

**Enjoy the Chapter.  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Because... I love him..."_

_Then next thing I noticed, was the cherry blossoms flowing once again, dancing around her._

**~*Enamored*~**

I froze. Did she just say what I thought she said? I looked at her, and she was looking down and she was shaking.. Tears were falling to the ground. Nagihiko walked off somewhere. Probably going to get some tissue. She was wiping her tears with her blazer sleeve one arm after another. I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran as fast as I could towards her. She looked so pained and hurt, it impaired me. Once I was in reach of her, I took her in my arms. **(like that scene in clannad with Tomoya Okazaki and Tomoyo Sakagami O.o)**

"Amu..." She started to cry harder than she was. "I-Ik-Ikuto..." she said hoarsely. I pulled her closer. "It's okay, Amu. Don't cry." She grabbed the inner flap of my uniform jacket. "Ikuto..."

I ran my fingers through her hair. I held her closer like she was about to disappear. She was shaking even more like a leaf. "Don't cry..." I mumbled. "It's okay, Amu... I'm here. You don't have to cry. I'll protect you. I'll protect you because...because I love you..." I pulled her closer than she already was. She was so delicate. I kinda didn't want to hold her with too much force, or I might snap her in two. She suddenly pulled away. Her hair was over her eyes.

"I can't..." she whispered. I looked at her worriedly. "What do you mean?"

She started to shiver. "I can't trust you... I can't trust anyone...not again..." she started to whimper. I took one step closer. She doesn't want to trust anyone because...because of what her bastard of a father did to her. She doesn't want to be hurt again, and I understand that. But...she can trust me. She knows that she can trust me.

"Amu." she didn't respond. I took another step closer. She got on her knees. She put her hands on her head. She started to shake, and quiver. "No..." she whispered. "No. No. N-No!" she started to dash away. I extended my arm out towards her, but she was out of reach.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko was coming my way. "Hey, what happened?" he asked. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll explain later."

I ran towards her. As I ran faster and faster, I saw her. She was still running to who cares where.

Amu stopped at the park. It was still school hours and we were supposed to be heading back soon. I grabbed her arm right before she made it to the big tree. "Let go, Ikuto!" she yelled. I did what was told and released her. Reluctantly of course.

"Amu, you know that you can trust me. I know that what happened in the past affected you, but we can get through it. But you have to start by trusting me." She stayed silent . Probably thinking it over. She looked so pained and hurt. It was killing me to no limit. I love this girl, and whatever I do, I just can't make her happy. Her lips were trembling and her pupils were quivering. She looked like she was about to collapse. "Amu..." she didn't respond once again.

"Amu, answer me." still no response. I couldn't take this silence from her anymore. I took her in my arms. I guess the force was too much, because we fell to the ground. I cradled her in my arms. She was whimpering, and sniffling.

"I-Ikuto..." I ran my fingers through her soft pink hair. "It's okay. You don't have to run anymore, Amu. I'm here for you." she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself closer. I smiled reassuringly. "It's okay..."

* * *

When Amu and I arrived back at the school, Lulu glared right at her. Amu gave a bored expression in return. That was actually surprising. Usually when Lulu glares at someone, they shiver and walk away. But not Amu. She was different. She's strong, and she can take anything that life throws at her. "Ah! There you are Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san! We were starting to get worried." Nikaidou exclaimed. I nodded in return. He knew about my situation with Amu, so he didn't give us much crap about it.

When we were all walking back to the classroom, I took Amu's hand with my own. She blushed in return. Nagihiko was smiling at us with the rest of the class... well except Lulu but I didn't really give a damn about her.

Lulu suddenly smirked at Amu. "So, Hinamori-san, how are you?" she asked. Amu shrugged, not answering. Amu hasn't talked in front of Lulu or any of the classmates. With the exception of Nagihiko, and Kukai. Lulu's smirk grew wider. "Can't speak? I wonder why..." Amu shrugged again as she walked back over to her seat.

But as she was walking, Lulu _tripped _her. Amu fell right on her front. I growled. "Hey, Lu-" Nagihiko stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head back at him. He nodded his head. "Just watch."

I grimaced as I watched Amu. She staggered up, and glared at Lulu. Lulu had a glint in her eye. "Are you going to talk now?" she asked slyly. Then, I saw her friend, Nana whisper in her ear. "I told you she was afraid of talking. She doesn't want anyone to know that she has an atrocious voice." she said with a giggle.

Oh I see what's going on. Lulu thinks that Amu's voice is horrible and that she's too embarrassed to speak, or everyone will laugh at her. I looked at Nagihiko. He was looking at Amu with a smile on his face. I looked at Amu. She was looking at Nagihiko with worry on her face. It was like Nagihiko was telling her to speak.

Then Amu looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew that she had a really nice sweet voice, so why can't I nod my head? I just smiled at her, letting her know it was okay. Her worried expression changed into a smile. She looked at Lulu.

As I looked around the class, everyone was watching her. Like they were about to watch the king of the world sing a song.

Amu bowed.

"Hello. I'm Hinamori Amu. It's nice to meet you all." she said sweetly. Everyone gasped.

"SHE SPOKE!!!" they all yelled. I sighed shaking my head. Nagihiko was smiling widely. Lulu had a scared look on her face. I wrapped my arms around Amu.

"Good job." I whispered in her ear. She made a small giggle. Kukai came from behind us.

"You did it!" he exclaimed. Nagihiko smiled at us.

Well, this day came out to be better than expected...

* * *

After school, Amu and I walked home together, hand in hand. "U-Uh... Ikuto?" I looked at her. "Yeah?" She started to twiddle with her thumbs. "I need a favor..." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay what is it?" I asked. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I looked at her questioningly. "Amu?" I asked. Her fist clenched. Then she snapped her head up to me.

"Can you come with me and my mother to visit my father in jail?"

Woah... was_ not _expecting that..._  
_

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- I know that chapter was short, but like I said, I'm in a really crappy mood. It took every brain cell in my being to write this. So please don't go to hard on me :P I love you guys a lot, and thanks for reading my crappy story.**

**R&R  
**


	18. Mom's new bo

**Yuki- Hey guys. Okay so I was crying because of all the emotions that i bottled up. And I never cry in front of _anyone. _but i just had to cry in front of the boy that i like. but...then he started to hug me. then these other people (who just so happens to be guys) come and hug me. **

**Then later that night, i logged on to fb and every guy that was comforting me and stuff... asked. me. out. I was so pissed because the one guy that didnt ask me out was the guy that i liked.**

**but then that night he texted me saying that he was jealous because i was hugging a friend who just so happens to be a guy -.-"**

**Why do guys have to be so damn confusing?  
**

**Enjoy :/ (warning: this chapter will be short. why? you'll find out after you read)  
**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Amu?" I asked. Her fist clenched. Then she snapped her head up to me._

_"Can you come with me and my mother to visit my father in jail?"_

_Woah... was **not **expecting that...  
_

**~*Enamored*~**

I stared at her with wide eyes. Why would you want to do that? Is she delusional? She wants to see her bastard of a father? I couldn't believe what I was feeling. It was a mix of anger, sadness, worry, and fear for her.

"Are you kidding? Why would you want to see him?" I asked. She looked down. Her hair over her eyes.

"Because... I need closure. I need to let him know that no matter what he's still my dad, and I'll always deep deep _deep _down inside, will love him."

I blinked. "But why ask me?" she looked at me. "Because, you and my mom are all I have left...I need you." she answered. I couldn't argue with that. Whenever she needs me, I will always be there to help her. I have to go. But...

"Amu, I don't think it's such a good idea to go see him."

"But I have to. He's still my dad no matter what."

"You might get hurt."

"That's not new."

"He could put stuff in your head. Tell you lies."

"I won't believe him."

"He could try to get your mom back and act like a good guy."

"I'll stop him at all costs."

Amu was being more stubborn than usual. I still didn't understand why she would want to see her father. I know she said closure, but still. It's dangerous. I know he's in jail, but sometimes police can leave the suspect and the victim alone. How stupid is that? Unbelievably stupid that's what. I mentally sighed.

"Amu," I stepped closer to her. "you have to be absolutely careful around him. I don't want you hurt. I'll go with you, but you have to promise me you won't go too near him."

She looked away for a minute before she sighed.

"Okay. I promise."

Then it's settled. I have to go.

No.

I _want _to go...

She looked at me with pleading eyes. Like she was asking me one more time to go with her.

"Sure. I'll go with you and your mother." I finally answered.

* * *

The next day (which was Saturday), we went to Amu's old house. This was where her mother lived. Amu told me that she started to talk to her mother more and more each time she visits. I understood. Amu knocked on the door slowly.

"Oh, and I have to tell you. My mother found someone. He's not bad, but he's..." she trailed off. I raised an eyebrow as I saw a figure open the door. It was Amu's mother.

My eyes widened. Her mother was beautiful. She wasn't as...tired looking as before. Her light brown hair shimmered as she moved, and she had golden eyes just like Amu's. Now I know where Amu get's her good looks from. She smiled widely. "Hello, Amu-chan." she greeted genuinely. Amu smiled back at her.

"Hi, mama." she replied. Then her mother looked at me. She bowed politely. "Hello, Ikuto-san. I am so sorry for my... _ex_-husbands behavior." she said with a sad smile. I shook my head. "It's alright. As long as Amu is okay, then I'm okay."

Her smile widened. Amu twitched. "Is uh... _he _here?" she asked. Her mother laughed softly. "Yes, he's in the living room." she answered. I gulped. Who was she talking about? Does her mother have a boyfriend? Amu went up to my level on her tippy toes, to whisper in my ear.

"My mother's boyfriend is a little...off, so don't be too freaked out okay?" I gulped again. What did she mean by that? I sighed as we all walked inside the house.

When we walked in the living room, we saw a man. He had spiky light brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Once he saw Amu, he sparkled. Amu twitched again.

"Amu-chan~!!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her. He embraced her, making her stumble back. She made a nervous laugh.

"It's nice to see you again... Tsumugu." she greeted through her strained voice.

* * *

"He's a bird photographer?" I asked. Amu's mother nodded. "Yes, that's kinda how we met." I learned that Amu's mother knew Tsumugu way before she met Amu's father. Amu had a small smile as she sipped her tea. Tsumugu had a camera in hand. He's been taking random pictures of Amu this whole time. Amu sweat dropped. Her mother smiled.

"We actually met years ago. I started up a job, working part-time at a publisher's office. I wanted to be a journalist.. But things weren't going weren't going very well at all, though." she said. She had a smile on her face.

"'Maybe I should just give up on my dream', is what I kept thinking." she said. "But then, this strange man came up to me and took a picture." Tsumugu sparkled.

"I remember! I said 'You're wonderful! You sparkle!'" he said with a laugh. "Then I gave her the picture. She looked so down, I wanted to cheer her up." Amu's mother smiled. I looked at Amu, and she had a huge smile on her face. Like she was enjoying the story.

"Then I was too nervous to say anything, so I just ran away." Tsumugu said scratching his head. Amu's mother smiled.

"Yes, and it worked. I was suddenly so worked up. I kept trying at my job." she said. "A little while after that, came our fateful reunion."

Amu's smile widened. I could see why. Amu's mother looked so happy, who couldn't smile at that? "But, why did you talk to her when she was so depressed?" Amu asked suddenly. Actually...I was kinda wondering that too. Tsumugu looked down with a memorable expression.

"Oh, that's because... At the time, I wanted to be a wild bird photographer. But no matter how many times I tried to sell my pictures, it didn't work out." he explained. Amu had a interested look on her face.

"That's when I saw your mom working so hard. She shone more brilliantly than anyone else. When I saw her, I knew I had to keep trying too." he said. "So when I saw that she was feeling down, I just had to giver her something, just like she had shared her motivation with me."

"I was able to become a bird photographer because of her." Amu's mother had a shocked look on her face. "You knew about me before we even met?" she asked.

"I was so embarrassed that I couldn't talk to you." he explained. Then they hugged. It was so awesome to see love like that. I looked at Amu. She had a smile on her face. It would be nice to have a love like that... _Amu..._

They all laughed, even Amu. She looked so happy. Tsumugu rubbed Amu's head, and Amu smiled at him. That's when I knew for sure that this man before me was a suitable person to be Amu's father. I smiled at the atmosphere. She looked so happy. They all looked happy together. Like they were born to be together.

Suddenly, someone's watch beeped. It was Midori's. (Amu's mother) She had a serious expression on her face. "Amu-chan, it's time." she said. Amu's smile went serious. Then she nodded.

It was time...

It was time to see her father.

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- ........ Told you it was going to be short. This is like a mini chapter before the real chapter  
**

**This chapter was sorta more about Amu's mother, and her soon to be new father. Next chapter, Amu will see her father in jail.  
**

**You guys seriously didn't think that Tsumugu was the one that was abusing Amu did you? (yes Tsumugu's eyes _are _green...look it up on ep 19)  
**

**Eh. I feel iffy about this chapter. But every story belongs to the reader that reads them.**

**R&R?  
**


	19. Freedom

**Yuki- Yo. I don't have much to say, so we can just get on with the story, i guess :/  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Suddenly, someone's watch beeped. It was Midori's. (Amu's mother) She had a serious expression on her face. "Amu-chan, it's time." she said. Amu's smile went serious. Then she nodded._

_It was time..._

_It was time to see her father._

**~*Enamored*~**

We arrived in front of the prison. I gulped. I've only been to a prison once, and it was a class field trip. I grabbed Amu's hand. She may look expressionless and bored, but I knew on the inside she was scared out of her mind. She squeezed my hand back.

"Okay. Let's go in." Midori said. Tsumugu was weeping behind Amu, gripping her shirt. "Why can't I go in too~?" he whined. Amu rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Tsumugu. But you can't go in." she said with a strained smile.

Tsumugu wailed, but then pouted. "Fine then. I'll wait in the car. But you better tell me what happens afterward!" with that, he stomped back to the car. Amu sighed as we all walked inside the colossal building. The secretary at the front was typing something into the computer.

"Name. Appointment." she said bluntly without taking her eyes off the computer. This girl looks familiar... Amu gave a shocked expression.

"Rima?" she asked in a small voice. The girl looked up, and then gave a shocked and surprised expression. "Amu!" she exclaimed as she jumped from over the desk and hugged her tight. Oh. So _that's _where I've seen her from. Amu smiled at her. I gaped at the two.

"You two know each other?" I asked. Rima looked at me boredly and shrugged. "Yeah. When she transferred in our school we started to hang out, and then she started to talk." she explained.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Rima sighed. "My dad's a cop. He needed someone to work the front desk for a little while."

I sighed. Midori gave a smile. "Um, Hinamori. Appointment at 3:30 with prisoner #345623." she said. Rima nodded before walking back to the computer and typing in random stuff.

"Go up to the top floor, down the last hall, and it'll be the last door on your right." she said pointing to the elevator. Amu smiled to Rima.

"Thank you." she said before grabbing my hand again and walking to the elevator with Midori.

**~xOxOx~**

We were now in front of Amu's fathers' cell. Amu was shaking a little, but not for anyone normal to notice. But I did. Her expression was emotionless, and bored. Like I expected. The guard let us in.

When we walked in, I saw him. He was sitting at a gray table, handcuffed to it. His feet were chained too. I growled once I saw him. Amu was about to walk up to him, but Midori beat her to it.

"Hello again... Ikari."

I couldn't help myself from chuckling. That name was so ironic in a weird way. Ikari glared at me. "What's so funny, boy?" he asked bitterly with a glare. I glared back with a smirk on my face.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned of, _Ikari._" I replied. He growled again before looking at the girl I was holding hands with.

"Amu, come here." he said sternly. She was about to step to him, but I pulled her back. She looked back at me and mouthed, _It's okay. _I sighed before finally letting her go.

Amu gave a bored expression as she walked to the table he was chained to. Ikari looked at Amu with an indescribable expression. Amu raised an eyebrow at him. Ikari grimaced. "Well? Are you going to say something?" Amu asked suddenly with impatience clearly in her voice. Ikari looked at her with pure shock.

"You spoke?" he asked in an almost whisper. Amu rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes I did. No thanks to you." she said with anger. Ikari glared at her. "Don't talk to me like that young lady, or else." he said sternly. Amu scoffed.

"What are you going to do? You're the one that's in jail, not me." she said. She was right on that one. Ikari grimaced. "When I get outta here, I'm gonna-"

"What? What are you gonna do?" I asked interrupting him. He snapped his head at me with a cold hard glare. I glared back with a smirk on my face. Midori sighed.

"Ikari, we came here because you asked us to." she said. "Now, what do you want from us?" Amu nodded as she walked over to her side. I found a nearby wall, and leaned against it.

Ikari looked down with a strained expression. I chuckled again. "Dude, it looks like you're constipated." he glared at me. "Shut. Up." he growled. I shrugged.

Ikari looked at Amu and Midori. Amu had a bored expression on her face, and Midori had a mix of impatience and worry on her face. Ikari grimaced again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said. I scoffed silently. Amu raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Apology _not _excepted." she said looking away. Ikari looked at Amu with pleading eyes. "Amu, please forgive me. I don't know what came over me." he explained. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you _just _threatening me a minute ago?" she asked. Ikari sighed again. "I didn't mean it... I'm so sorry, Amu... if you give me one more chance, I'll change and get our family back on track." he said _trying _to sound legit.

Amu looked down, her hair was over her golden eyes. It was silent for at least two minutes. Ikari was looking at Amu like he was hoping for her to forgive him. Midori was watching.

Amu was the one Ikari was supposed to be apologizing to. Midori and I are just here to supervise. This silence was agonizing. Amu should just say no already. Ikari still had that expression.

Then, Amu's head snapped up. Tears were streaming down her face. "No! You're lying! I won't ever forgive you for what you did to me... I am not going to go through it again. Not again..." she trailed off before continuing.

"I have someone that helped me back to my feet. I have friends that care for me now. Mama is her happy self again. Everything is finally coming together and I am _not _going to let you ruin it." she said before walking over to the door.

"I'm happy now... please... just leave me alone, and don't ever even try to contact me again." and with that, she walked out of the door. Midori and I were left standing there, waiting for his response. His own hair was over his eyes.

He was completely silent. We couldn't see the emotion on his face. It was irking me. I looked at Midori and she nodded towards the door. I nodded back before following her towards it.

"Good luck with life, bastard." I mumbled to him before shutting the door.

**~xOxOx~**

We were now right outside of the building. Amu had her face covered with her hair and was silent the whole time. Midori and I just stayed silent. Amu suddenly stopped in the middle of the parking lot. I looked at her with confusion and worry. "Amu?"

She looked up at me with tears covering her face. "I did it, Ikuto. I'm free." she whimpered with a smile on her face. I smiled warmly back as I took her in my arms. She cried in my shirt and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Yes, Amu you did it..." She cried harder. Midori came over to hug Amu, but she wasn't moving. She chuckled slightly as she walked to the car.

"I'll wait in the car." she announced before walking in the other direction. I rubbed Amu's back to comfort her.

"Hey, why don't we go out with Kukai later tonight?" I suggested. Amu looked up and nodded slowly.

**~xOxOx~**

Amu and I went to Tadase's house to wait for Kukai. He was bringing Nagihiko and Kairi.

Well, lucky for us, Tadase had his girlfriend over...joy. She was complaining about how he dresses. I think her name's Akira or something.

"Tadase-kun tuck in your shirt!" she exclaimed. Amu and I sweat dropped. She was complaining about going out with us tonight. They both sat on the couch in front of us. There was a window behind them.

I then saw Kukai pull up on the curb. I smirked.

"I just wish your friends were as mature as you." Akira said with a worried expression.

"They are mature, actually. You just have to get to know them better." Tadase said with a smile. Then Kukai honked his horn and started to yell.

"Paging Doctor Faggot. Doctor Faggot!" he exclaimed. Amu and I started to chuckle. Akira gave an irritated expression.

"I should go." Tadase said as he sweat dropped. Akira raised her eyebrows.

"That's a good idea, Doctor Faggot."

**~xOxOx~**

When we got in the car, everyone but Tadase started laughing their asses off.

"Come on guys, it's not funny. Don't say that kind of stuff in front of my girlfriend!" he exclaimed with puffed cheeks.

"Yo, where's Kairi?" I asked. Kukai looked at me through the rear view mirror. "We're picking him up now." he said with a cheesy smile.

When we arrived, to his house. Me, Kukai, and Amu walked together to knock on his door. When he opened the door, our eyes widened. Amu had a deep blush on her face. Kukai waved his hands.

"Dude... put some pants on." he said. Kairi was wearing a collared shirt with boxers. I rolled my eyes. He shrugged. "Come on in. I was just getting dressed." he announced. When we walked inside, we saw Yaya on the couch. Amu smiled as she walked over to sit with her while we waited. Kukai looked at Kairi again and sighed.

"Would you please put some pants on? I feel weird having to ask you twice."

**~xOxOx~  
**

"Okay! Let's celebrate Hinamori's freedom!" Kukai shouted in the restaurant. Nagihiko smiled at Amu. "Congratulations, Amu-chan." he said. Amu smiled and bowed.

"Thank you so much, guys." she replied in a petite voice. Kairi pushed his glasses up and nodded. Tadase gave a smile. I wrapped my arms around Amu and pulled her closer to me. I tilted her chin up towards me, and planted my lips on hers.

Now Amu can live a happy, normal life.

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Hope that didn't suck :/  
**

**btw, Ikari = anger**

**that's why its ironic **

**This story is coming to an end soon. There are some things that I need to get done with this story first. **

**A few bridges need to be crossed before this story can come to an official end.**

**Anyway, this friend of mine had an idea. It's a story idea. **

**A story about how Amu's life was before she moved. Before all the shugo charas, guardians, transformations. **

**What do you think? Would you read a story like that?  
**

**R&R?  
**


	20. Tomodachi

**Yuki- Hey guys. This week was a little better. A friend and I aren't talking that much anymore. But it's okay. I'm about to fix it.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Thank you so much, guys." she replied in a petite voice. Kairi pushed his glasses up and nodded. Tadase gave a smile. I wrapped my arms around Amu and pulled her closer to me. I tilted her chin up towards me, and planted my lips on hers._

_Now Amu can live a happy, normal life._

**~*Enamored*~**

After a few weeks, Amu still hasn't spoken in front of the class since we cleaned up around the school. We've been trying to get her to speak in front of them, but it's hard.

She smiles though. And according to the class, that's good enough for them. But not for us; Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, and I. Amu needs to open up to others, and she needs to do it soon.

I guess it's harder, because she's in a class full of 16 year old teens, and she's only 14. Why did she have to be so god damn smart? I grumbled. Right now, she's sitting in her desk looking out the window boredly.

Everyone's been spreading rumors about Amu and I. They weren't bad though. They were saying that we were together, and that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend... which is kinda true... but not all the way. Amu still hasn't told me she loved me yet. But we can cross that bridge when we get there. Right now we need to focus on her opening up to the class.

Easier said than done. Ever since she's talked, everyone wants to hear more of her voice. She only really talks to me and the guys, but still. Guys have been asking her out left and right, and it's been pissing me off. Sure, she rejects them, but come on.

Anyway, as I look at her, the glowing sunlight from outside made her face glow. Her pink hair glistened as the light breezes passed. Her golden eyes shimmered every time she blinked.

She looked like a goddess. It was almost unreal.

"Hinamori-san!" one of the girls came up to her. Amu turned her head to look at the girl with a very cute curious expression. The girl smiled in return.

"Yamamoto-san is having another party to end the school year tomorrow night. She was wondering if you could come."

Lulu's having another party? I scoffed. Amu would never-

She nodded.

I blinked. Amu agreed to go to another one of Lulu's parties? After what happened at the last one? I grimaced as I walked over to Amu's seat.

"Excuse me, let me have a word with Amu really quick." I said as I pulled her out of the classroom.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, remember last time you went to one of Lulu's parties?" I asked. Amu nodded. "I need to talk to her. I have to find out the reason why Lulu's so hostile when it comes to you and I." Amu explained.

"But everyone already knows why. Lulu wants to go out with me, but she can't because I'm in love with you." Amu blushed.

"But... I want Lulu and I to be friends..." she said with a sad smile. I sighed. Why would Amu want to be friends with a snobby nosed cretin like her? I just don't get it.

But, if this gives her the chance to open up to people, then so be it. But I'm going to be sticking to her like glue.

"Alright fine. But I won't be leaving your side."

Amu nodded in agreement.

**~xOxOx~**

It was time for the party, and Amu was getting a dress from Nagihiko. Apparently, his mother makes dresses and kimonos. We were going to meet later.

I couldn't even believe that I was invited. I mean, I made it perfectly obvious that I don't want anything to do with Lulu or anything that she comes in contact with. But Amu wants to go to this party, so why not?

I'm just going to be watching closely. I know how sneaky Lulu can be.

Anyway, we arrived at the party around 8. We were like an hour late. Oh well.

I was waiting by the door for Amu. This was just like that Halloween party. Except Lulu hasn't bugged me yet. Shocker.

"Yo, Ikuto!" Kukai walked over to me. I waved lazily back. "What's up?" I asked. Kukai smiled.

"You wouldn't mind if I dated your sister, would you?"

I choked on my drink. "What?" I asked bewildered. Kukai grinned and nodded. "But I thought, that you thought that my sister was a psychopath?"

Kukai nodded. "Yeah, but she changed. She's more cool and layed back and her personality is awesome!" I sighed. "Alright dude, I don't care. Do what you want, and good luck." I replied.

Kukai grinned. "Alright! Thanks man!" and with that he went to go flirt with her.

Well it's been about fifteen minutes and Amu still hasn't arrived. I sighed as I waited by the front. What could be taking this long? What on earth is she doing?

Suddenly, everyone was looking towards the front. The spotlight that was flashing in different directions, went to the person that everyone was staring at.

Amu.

My eyes widened. She was wearing this blue frilly dress that stopped at mid thigh. There was a white ribbon in her hair, that stood out. _(a/n: pic on profile) _She smiled when she looked at me and waved.

Everyone looked towards me. "So lucky..." the guys whispered. "So cute..." the girls replied. I mentally agreed. I made a small smirk as I walked over to Amu myself. Once we were in reach I gave her a quick hug.

"It's nice to see that you finally made it." I whispered in her ear. She buried her head in my chest. "... Sorry..." she mumbled, barely audible. I laughed quietly. "It's okay." I replied.

"Okay, now time for the dance of the evening, staring, Ikuto-kun, and Amu!" I heard Lulu exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow towards her. Why do I have a feeling that she's up to something? Maybe because she probably is. Amu looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Ikuto, can we? Please?" she asked with her sweet-sounding tone ringing in my ears. I hesitated. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But seeing Amu's honey golden orbs staring up at me, made me think otherwise.

"Sure... " I mumbled. She squealed quietly as she pulled me to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone's eyes were on us. Once the music started, the lights went dim.

It made Amu's eyes glow more than they already were. And I didn't even think that was possible. The whole time the music played, all my attention was on Amu. She was smiling at me, and her cheeks were slightly pink.

I leaned my face in a little more, so that hers was an inch from mine. "Ikuto..." she whispered. Her breath was so cool, like ice. I smiled. She so perfect.

"Okay, now time for the climax." I heard Lulu giggle in the distance. Like an evil giggle. I twirled Amu, and got a look of Lulu. She was holding some sort of...rope?

I growled as I looked up. There was... a bucket. Oh no... Amu saw where I was looking at. She sighed.

But it was too late. Lulu pulled the rope.

It all happened so fast. Amu pushed me out of the way, letting all of the... blue liquid fall on her. I think it was paint. Everyone stopped what they were doing and look at us. Amu was covered in blue paint. They all glared at Lulu, and gathered around Amu, making sure she was okay.

I heard Lulu grumble at the other end of the room.

"No! That wasn't meant for Amu! That was meant for Ikuto-kun! Ugh!" and with that, she stormed off. I quickly grabbed Amu's - now blue - hand and pulled her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I looked at Amu's face. She had blue paint everywhere. But her face was... composed. "You know," I started. "You're allowed to be angry about this..."

Amu rolled her eyes as I put a wash cloth under lukewarm water. I patted her face, as she twitched. "It's not that bad. It wasn't meant for me, so I don't really mind..."

I sighed. This was my fault, yet again. I was the one that was supposed to be covered in blue paint. Not Amu. And yet, she's acting like she's completely fine with it.

"You're being way to nice about this..." I grumbled. She shrugged. "It's okay... because I want Lulu and I... to be friends..."

I knew this. Amu doesn't want anyone to be unhappy. But sometimes, she needs to leave well enough alone. Lulu doesn't deserve Amu's kindness and selflessness.

But if she really wants to be friends with her, I can't stop it.

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- OMG. That chapter was so fail Dx I hated it. That really deserves a flame or something. It was the best that I could come up with... what to do?**

**Ugh... please don't shun me T.T  
**

**But anyway, I'm holding a little contest. **

**It's a one-shot contest. **

**Whoever can make me any kind of amuto oneshot, get's a prize. **

**There's going to be different categories.**

**Best Tragedy, Best Comedy, Best Fluffy(not too much cuz it gets just TOO gross and weird if you don't balance),**

**And Best Overall.**

**The prize for "Best Tragedy" will be a semi-long Tragedy one-shot dedicated to them.**

**The prize for "Best Comedy" will be a semi-long Comedy one-shot dedicated to them.**

**etc, etc.  
**

**The prize for "Best Overall" is going to be a loooong one-shot dedicated to them and only them.**

**If you do it, then the title of your entry will be "Toximemory's one-shot contest entry: ____" the blank is where you put the category.**

**So... you wanna try?**

**R&R?  
**


	21. Like You Do

**Yuki- Yo . This week I had testing . SOLs to be exact . It was so stressful . But that's not the end of it . The guy that I recently STOPPED liking , told me he liked me last Saturday Dx Ah FML ! Now what the hell am I supposed to do ? My feelings are all jumbled up after he said that .**

**Whatever . Hopefully things will clear up ... soon .  
**

**Enjoy .  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_I knew this. Amu doesn't want anyone to be unhappy. But sometimes, she needs to leave well enough alone. Lulu doesn't deserve Amu's kindness and selflessness._

_But if she really wants to be friends with her, I can't stop it._

**~*Enamored*~**

After we got home that night, Lulu texted Amu saying she was sorry. She knew that Amu wasn't going to speak, so it was a good idea not to call. For some reason, Amu was happy that she texted her.

I still think she's up to something. I just don't know what. I shrugged it off as I changed out of my day clothes. I threw on some striped dark blue pajama pants, and a black T-shirt.

I fell on my bed, and took out my iPod. I needed to think about what Lulu is doing. I don't even truly know who she's out to get, so it's even harder.

_zzzzz_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I lazily pressed the pause button, and took my phone. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the caller id. The number was unknown. I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

What I heard was a deep husky voice on the other line. It somehow sounded familiar... where have I heard this before? The only problem was that he wasn't speaking. He was only breathing heavily.

It sent shivers down my spine. I quickly hung up, a little freaked out about it. Just then, Amu walked in the door, drying her hair. All the paint disappeared from her shiny pink hair, which made me feel relieved.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. Amu looked at me with a questioned expression. Like that was the last thing she expected to hear me say. Then she shrugged.

"I should be asking you that."

"But I'm not the one that got blue paint poured on my head." I countered. She sighed. "I'm fine, Ikuto." The way she said my name made me feel elated. I made a half smile.

"Good to hear." I replied putting my hands behind my bed and laying back down on my bed. I felt a little motion as Amu sat on the edge of the furniture. She picked up my iPod and looked at the song I was currently listening to.

"Dango Daikazoku?" she asked. I developed a small, playful glare at her before taking it out of her hands. "What's it to you?"

She giggled. "That song isn't you. I'm surprised." With that statement, her phone buzzed. She raised an eyebrow as she answered it, like she already knew who it was going to be.

"Hey." she answered with a little squeak. Like she was excited. I was little startled at her tone.

...

"Oh really?"

...

"Okay. Tomorrow night at 7."

...

She snapped her phone shut. I looked at her questioned. "What was that all about?" She looked at me with a nervous expression. Looking slightly to the left.

"It's nothing." she answered. I didn't believe those two words that came out of her mouth. The first thing that came to mind was her father, Ikari. But he's in prison. But then again, there are phones there.

Before I could react, she walked out of the door. I sighed. What does she have up her sleeve?

* * *

Throughout the whole next day, I remained in my room. Amu was in and out of the house. I was curious as to what she was doing and when I asked, she said it was a surprise. I sighed. But be that as it may, I just have to wait. But it's hard.

Later that night, Nagihiko came in my room unannounced. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He was holding a tux in his hand. "Put this on." I raised an eyebrow, but took it anyway. Nagihiko left the room, saying that he was gonna wait downstairs.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked. Nagihiko said nothing as he kept his hands on the wheel. I would have to give him his props. His driving has gotten much better at driving.

When we arrived, I looked around. It was some sort of meadow. The light from the moon made the dew on the grass look like crystals. When I walked to the middle, I saw a dance floor. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for coming." I heard a sweet petite voice behind me. I turned around to see a beautiful fourteen year old girl with pink hair and golden eyes. Her hair was up in a formal bun, still with her bangs out. Some strings of hair were lurking around her head. She was wearing a silver dress with sparkles roaming around. This girl was none other than Amu. I smiled.

"You look beautiful." I almost choked. She smiled that breathtaking smile of hers. "Th-thank you." she stuttered. I chuckled a little.

**(Play Like You Do by Angel Taylor for better effect. I don't own)**

An upbeat guitar started to play. I automatically knew what to do. I held out my hand towards Amu. "Wanna dance?" She smiled at me and nodded. I picked her up so that her feet was on top of mine, since she can't dance. I smiled as we started to sway with the beat. She had a bright smile on her face as we danced. It brought a smile to my own face.

_Boy you know it's bad when you do that_  
_but you don't care_  
_holding out exactly what I want_  
_but you won't share_  
_and I've never had a taste before_  
_but now you've got me wanting more_

Apparently, Amu knew this song. She happily singing along. More like _lip-syncing. _I don't think that I would hear Amu's singing voice anytime soon. It already took a few weeks to say one word. How long would you think that it would take to get her to _sing_? A long-ass time. We sorta bopped to the beat. Her hair was swinging, and her face was glowing.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_  
_I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway_  
_cause nobody loves me_  
_You're messin around, I figured you out_  
_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin it anyway, cause nobody loves me, like you do._  
_Mmm like you do_

This song kinda reminded me of something. It made my heart stop for only a millisecond. The smile on her face reminded me of that night that I first told her that I loved her.

_And boy you know it's wrong when you do that_  
_but you go there (you take me there)_  
_you could lead me on or hang me out_  
_but don't you dare_  
_and I've never had a taste before_  
_but now you got me wanting more_

She looked like she was having the time of her life.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_  
_I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway_  
_cause nobody loves me_  
_You're messin around, I figured you out_  
_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, like you do_  
_like you do, like you do_

I was having a pretty fun time too. The song just lightened the mood. Amu giggled. I made a small smirk in return as I twirled her around.

_Oh yeah_

_And boy you know it's bad when you do that_  
_but you don't care_

Her hair was swaying at our movement around the dance floor. Her eyes were closed, and the smile on her face grew. She was really into it. I was too.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_  
_I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway_  
_cause nobody loves me_  
_You're messin' around, I figured you out_  
_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, like you do, like you do_  
_cause nobody loves me, like you do_  
_you messing around i figured you out you takin' me down_  
_like you do_

I grabbed both of her hands and moved up and down with the beat. She giggled again. Oh, how I love that giggle of hers.

_boy you know it's bad when you do that_

I twirled her one more time before the music finally ended.

Amu went up on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. I was a little surprised that she would do something like that on her own. I even felt a little pink on my cheeks.

"Ikuto, I need to tell you something important." she said suddenly. I gulped a little before I nodded. Amu looked down with a deep blush and nervous expression on her face. "It's okay, Amu. No need to be nervous." I said encouragingly. She nodded slowly before she continued.

"This is long over due but," she started as she walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I love you, Ikuto."

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Amu FINALLY said that she loved him *fantasy sigh* wish i were as lucky as i made her. :/ my love life is pure shi- crap. hehe im trying to refrain from cussing. Apparently the guy that i like doesnt like a girl with a dirty mouth...  
**

**R&R?  
**


	22. Believe

**Yuki- I'm sooo sorry I'm late :/ My family was moving , and I had absolutely NO internet for two whole weeks . I swear I thought that I was going to die . D:**

**Well this and that happened AGAIN , so I am currently , SINGLE ... again . Eh , a lot of stuff happened , and it got complicated so ... yeah . We're still friends though :D . But anyway , I didn't get internet til Wednesday , so I only had two days to think of a chapter and this morning I had to edit , and read it over and over and now ... here it is .**

**I also had finals so THANK ME for writing something up for ya . **

**If you're in middle school , then you guys didn't have to worry about finals ... lucky . But in high school , you have final exams on your last few days of school ... messed up , right ?**

**Well schools over for me , so I have more time to write and stuff . Yay .**

**Enjoy the chapter .**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"This is long over due but," she started as she walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer._

_"I love you, Ikuto."_

**~*Enamored*~**

_******~ Flashback ~**_

_"Ikuto-sama!" the girls squealed. _

_"Ikuto-sama, please go out with me!"_

_"No! Go out with me!"_

_"No, me!"_

_"We belong together!"_

_I stayed silent as I walked the halls of my school. This went on every single day. I hated it. I'm not interested in love, or even liking someone. It's pitiful. Love is for people who don't know who they are, and they need someone else to figure it out for them. _

_"Yo! Ikuto!" my friend Kukai ran up to me with a soccer ball in hand. I smirked as a 'hello', and he took it like he usually does._

_Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase were behind him like usual._

_We walked into the classroom, and all eyes were on us. _

_"Oh Ikuto-sama!" girls squealed. I rolled my eyes as I walked to my seat. My eyes found the window and I found my refuge: Dreamland. Just daydreaming and watching the clouds go by was relaxing, and it took my mind off of all the stress in my life. _

_I looked over and saw girls talking and whispering little things to each other. _

_"I wonder what it's like to fall in love." one of them said lovingly. The other girls around her smiled and nodded. "I know. Just imagining about finding that special someone sounds so dreamy, think of how it feels when it actual happens!" her friend agreed. _

_Then they looked at me._

_Then, guess what?_

_They squealed._

_I sighed as I looked out the window again. What is with all these people talking about love? There's nothing special about it. I'm sick of it. I don't know how it feels, and I don't plan to find out.  
_

_Love is for losers._

* * *

_"Ikuto, Utau, this is Hinamori Amu." my father said waving his hand towards her. Her golden eyes sparkled, and her pink hair shined..._

* * *

_...Love is for losers..._

* * *

_"Hold on I'll get you a warm wet was cloth." I said heading towards my door. But before I walked out of the door, I heard something that completely shocked my ears. Something I wasn't expecting to hear for a __long _time... It was so sweet and petite.

_"Ikuto."_

_Amu's voice._

* * *

_...Love is for..._

* * *

_"Let's promise that no matter what, we'll protect each other." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. Then her eyes softened as she hesitantly held up her hand, and wrapped her pinkie around mine._

* * *

_...Love is..._

* * *

_"C-Can I sleep w-with you?" she asked looking down with her face flushed. I put my hand on her head._

_"Sure kid." I said messing up her hair. She smiled. I got up, grabbed her hand, and walked her over to my bed. She laid down, and I laid down beside her. Her golden eyes were facing me. We were both still a little damp from the rain, and the room was freezing. But somehow, I felt warm inside. I heard shallow breathing, which was telling me Amu was asleep. She snuggled up closer to me, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her._

* * *

_...Love..._

* * *

_Amu giggled as she looked at me. I just gave her a warm smile. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you so much Ikuto..." she stated quietly. I put my hand on her head and held her close. She's so delicate and fragile. I'm surprised that she didn't break from all the pain she went through._

_I'm just glad that she's right here, right now..._

_...With me._

* * *

_It's only for losers... right?_

_** ~ End of Flashback ~**  
_

I stood silent. I didn't know what to do. My whole body was filled with so much happiness, my emotion was gone. I just kept my arms around her, holding her closer each second. I was choking over the words that were in my head. Amu's eyes were boring into mine. The gold shined through the moonlight, as they quivered. My reflexes took over and...

I pushed my lips to hers. I could tell it took her by surprise, but she relaxed and kissed me back. I couldn't help but smile under her lips. After about thirty seconds, we finally pulled away. When I was looking at her, she had this very deep blush on her face. I smirked.

"So, you enjoyed that?"

Her blush grew darker. "Sh-Shut up..." she muttered stubbornly. I chuckled. "I love you too, Amu."

Her eyes widened. She looked surprised somehow. But why? I've said it before. I heard a sniff. It was Amu. She was crying.

I pulled her back into my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She sniffed again before answering.

"It's just that... I'm so happy..." she whimpered. I held her tighter. She had no idea how happy I was to hear that...

Everything's fine now... right?

* * *

"Yo Ikuto! Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around our shoulders. Amu and I were at my house. He was already here by the time we got back. To be honest, I wasn't surprised... at all.

"Hey, Kukai." Amu said with a bright smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked as I took his arm off of me. He smiled his signature cheesy smile. "I came here to hang!"

"Hey, Kukai you said that there were chips! I don't see any!" I heard a certain purple haired son-of-a-bitch come in my room. I slowly turned around to see none other than Nagihiko. I was pretty sure that I had a dark aura because he was backing away... he better.

"And may I ask why you're here?" I growled as I walked closer towards him. He sweat dropped. "Uh... Er... I... "

"Nagihiko, the chips are in the cabinet above the kitchen sink." Amu said cheerfully. I turned to her. She had this smile that had sparkles lurk around. It made me flinch a bit. But as long as she's happy I'm happy.

"Yeah... What she said." I grumbled. Nagihiko and Kukai had huge grins on their faces. "Thanks man!" and with that, they ran out the door, and to the kitchen.

I mentally sighed. Why am I friends with them again?

* * *

After hanging out for a little while, we all watched a movie. Amu had a 'knowing' expression on her face. You know that look on your face that says that you know something that you hope you don't know? Yeah. That face. She had it all through the movie, actually.

After the movie was over, she turned to Kukai.

"So... What's the real reason why you're here?" Amu asked with a serious expression. It made shivers go down all three of are spines. I didn't like it.

Then, Kukai had the same expression... What exactly is going on?

"Well... Yamamoto asked me to come..." Amu looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Lulu?"

Kukai nodded, then stood up. "She wanted me to tell Ikuto something, but she couldn't come because she was on some cruise or something." he explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Have I already made myself clear about her leaving me alone?"

Amu looked at me with her golden orbs. "Just hear him out. It might be important."

I sighed. She's right... again. "Okay. Let's hear it." I said. Kukai nodded as he took out a note from his pocket.

"_Dear Ikuto-san,_

_I'm truly sorry for all of the hurt and annoyance I've caused. By befriending Amu, I would've thought that you would forgive me. But that just made you more suspicious of me. But I really do want to be Amu's friend. Amu even believes me. So why can't you? _

_Just accept it. _

_For Amu._

_Sincerely,_

_Lulu_"

"That's it." Kukai declared. I didn't know what to think. Should I believe it?

What should I do?

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- IT'S SHORT FOR A REASON D: **

**So I'm making this up to you readers. What should Ikuto do?  
**

**After finals , and using ALL my brain power (which really isn't a lot) this is all I could come up with . **

**I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to enter my contest . The contestants were : **

_**LithiumTiger19**_

_**flamingbunnies**_

_**Natsuya801923**_

_**Neko-Himmika**_

_**Paranoia Project**_

_**Facades**_

_**AhYingx3**_

_**Mizumi-cham**_

_**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat**_

_**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX**_

**Thank you guys for joining . I really appreciate it :D . But I can only name 5 winners . And here they are !**

**Angst : __****LithiumTiger19**

**Congratulations ! You get an Angst one-shot in your honor !**

**Comedy : No one did comedy ... don't know why :/**

**Tragedy : Okay . A lot of people joined THIS category for some reason . Maybe because you guys thought that I LOVED tragedies ... which is TOTALLY true . When it came down to it , only two REALLY caught my attention . Which was __****ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat'****s and __****Natsuya801923's ****one-shot the most . I couldn't really choose , so ...**

**BOTH OF YOU WIN . I will certainly make a tragedy one shot for both of you ... separately of course .**

**Fluffy : _Paranoia Project_**

**Congratulations ! You get a Fluffy one-shot in your honor !_  
_**

**Overall : Okay this winner , I was surprised to see enter . I really love her stories , and she's a great inspiration to me . **

**_Facades_**

**Thank you so much for entering :D . I will surely make your one shot a special one (:**

**R&R ?**


	23. Wait , What?

**Yuki- Sorry that I'm late . I was coping with an author/friend that recently died . So I was dealing with that .**

**-edit-**

**Hello. This is Momo, Yuki's friend. I decided to update for her. Something happened, that kept her away from any computer ... or ANYTHING for that matter. I don't think you want to know.**

**Anyway, I found this on her laptop, and saw that she finished this chapter. Yuki will be ... tied up for a while now. **

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own any movies titles used in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"That's it." Kukai declared. I didn't know what to think. Should I believe it?_

_What should I do?_

**~*Enamored*~**

Okay. I decided that for one time... I'll believe it. But that doesn't mean that I'll trust her. Nope. Not ever. I will always protect Amu with my life... Wow. I had an Edward Cullen moment. Weird.

Anyway, at the moment, Amu and I were at the movies. She was trying her hardest to pick something to watch. I personally didn't care. I watched Amu's golden eyes slide to each movie selection. Sometimes she would purse her lip, or she would make a disgusted face and move on.

Then she made a huge grin. "I read that book. I didn't know they made a movie out of it. Can we see that?" She pointed towards a poster. _Flipped. _That was the name of the movie. Hmm.

"I don't mind. We can see that, if you want." I said. Her smile grew, as she hugged me. I entwined my fingers with hers as she made a small blush. I chuckled at her cuteness.

_This is how things should be..._

* * *

After the movie, we went straight back to Nagihiko's house. It was his birthday, and his party was starting soon. When we arrived, Amu was tackled in a hug by Kukai.

"Yo! Hinamori! How've ya been?" He asked in an excited tone. I growled. I knew that Kukai knew about me and Amu, but seeing him that close to her pisses me off. But I'm not going to make a scene about it. That's what bitches do.

"Hey, Kukai." Amu greeted back with a smile on her face. He let her go, and lead her to the Nagihiko's living room. In there, was his mother, serving snacks to Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, and of course Kukai. Amu smiled as she greeted everyone.

"Hey Amu." They greeted in unison. Amu only nodded politely in return. She didn't show any sign of speaking much, but I was used to it.

I guess she's not completely back to normal.

We stayed there for about three hours, until it got later and later. Amu fell asleep on his couch, so I had to carry her home. I didn't mind though. She's my girlfriend. Why would I?

When we made it to the house, I layed Amu in her bed in my room. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. It was breathtaking.

I myself wasn't tired. I was more bored. And what do teenagers do what they're bored? They eat. And that's exactly what I'm going to do right now. I walked out of my room and made it to the upstairs hallway. I was walking down the stairs when I heard someone talking on the phone.

"Oh really? I didn't think this was happening so soon." It was my mother. She was the one on the phone.

"I see. Well I guess it can't be helped." She sounded... sad for some reason. I leaned in a little closer. "Alright. I'll see you on Monday then." With that, she hung up. What's going on?

I walked all the way down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I didn't want her to know that I was eavesdropping. I would get my ass kicked.

But by the looks of it, someone's coming over on Monday. Today's Saturday. So in two days. Who's coming? Relatives? I'm not sure. I just hope it isn't bad.

I grabbed a banana and went back upstairs. I'm more bored than I thought. I'm actually _caring _and _wondering _about what my mom's doing. Huh. Weird. Anyway, I walked up the stairs and into my room to see that Amu somehow managed to get into _my _bed.

I chuckled at how she was laying. She was curled up in a little ball, clutching the pillow to her chest with her face buried in it. I could tell that she was smiling because her cheek bones were slightly up. My smile grew. She was so cute.

Especially seeing that she changed into _my _white T-shirt. Can you imagine the sight that I'm seeing right now?

* * *

Today was Monday. Why does it feel like something's going to happen today?

I was now waiting for Amu to come so we could walk to school. I saw that she was talking to my mom in the kitchen. I could see through the little window that what they were talking about was something serious. I saw Amu look to the side a few times, frown, then look at her again and nod. It irked me.

When they were done talking, Amu walked up to me with the best smile she could manage.

"I'm ready." She said as sweetly as she could. I only nodded as I let her ahead of me. I didn't want to ask what that conversation was about, because she seemed too troubled to talk about it. So I let it be for now. I could always ask later.

On the way to school, I held Amu's hand and entwined my fingers with hers. She did the same thing she always does. She blushed. I stopped in the middle of the side walk so I could lay a kiss on her soft lips.

She blushed and kissed back. I just don't know what came over me. I love her so much, I couldn't help myself. Once I reluctantly pulled back, Amu mumbled, "We're going to be late." Followed by a little cute giggle. I chuckled in return. "I don't care."

We both laughed a little, and continued on.

* * *

After school, while were walking home together, Amu had the most troubled look on her face. What's wrong with the woman in the world today?

Anyway, when we made it to the house, and I opened the door, I saw... Midori sitting on the couched. Confused, I walked up to her and greeted her. "Hey, Hinamori-san. What brings you here?" I asked as polite I could.

Midori smiled at me and looked at Amu. Amu nodded, then walked up the stairs. Where's she going?

"Hello Ikuto-san." She greeted. "I have some news."

I stood there and waited as she continued.

"Amu-chan's coming to live with me and Tsumugu from now on."

My eyes widened.

So... That means that Amu's moving out?

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Momo- It took me a good hour to figure out how to post this... chapter on here. This website is so complicated and weird. O_O  
**

**Yuki sure knows how to work the internet. Anyway, I think I'm supposed to say... Erm... Uhmm..**

**Read and Review? Right? Then you abbreviate it? Yeah.**

**RandR **

**That doesn't look right. Uhm...**

**R&R**

**There. That looks better.  
**


	24. What is this?

**Yuki- Hey guys . I'm back . Sorry I wasn't here last chapter . I was going through something that I made me unable to type ... Good thing Momo was here to update this for me . Well , anyway , this is the second to the last chapter . Yup . This story is almost over .  
**

**Enjoy .**

**I don't own any movies titles used in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
**

**Ikuto- 16 - Kukai- 16**

**Lulu- 15 - Utau- 15 **

**Tadase- 14 - Rima- 14**

**Kairi- 14 - Yaya- 13**

**Nagihiko- 16 - Amu- 14 **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Amu-chan's coming to live with me and Tsumugu from now on."_

_My eyes widened._

_So... That means that Amu's moving out?_

**~*Enamored*~**

All I could do was stand there. Now that Amu's moving out, I can't imagine being in this house without her. It'll be depressing.

I saw as Amu walked down the stairs. She had a suitcase in her hand, and looked ready to go. Except her face had a huge frown on it. I couldn't help but frown back. I knew that she was both happy and sad about leaving.

Happy about living with her mother and soon-to-be father to live a happy normal life, and sad because, well, she's leaving me. She walked up to me, and gave me the longest hug I think possible. I made a knowing smile and hugged her back. I knew that she wanted to stay, but what she really wants, is to live with her mom.

I understood.

"Ikuto... I'm going to miss you... So much..." I felt something wet on my shirt. They were tears. Amu was... crying?

I tightened my embrace. I ran my fingers through her soft hair. It's not like she's moving out of the country, right? Why was she crying? It's not like we'll never see each other again.

"Um... Hinamori-san," I started. "Where exactly are you moving to?"

Midori smiled as she said, "Not far. We're just moving to Okinawa."

My grip on Amu tightened. O-Okinawa? I teeth gritted, as I felt the anger weld up inside me. No words could explain what I was feeling. It was like my whole world shattered. Okinawa is two hours from here. And that's only on a plane. I let the hair fall over my eyes. My grip on her tightened even more.

"Okinawa..." I growled. Amu looked up at me with a worried expression. "Ikuto?" I started to shake.

"How could you go so far...? How could you separate us? You know how we both feel..." I was close to whispering. I didn't want to yell. I didn't want to cause a disturbance. Amu moved her hands to mine. She rubbed them, to try to sooth me.

It half worked.

"Ikuto... It's okay. We'll still see each other. Just-"

"Just not as much as we do now." I interrupted. I can't bare to live my life without her. I just can't. "Amu... Don't go."

"Eh?" She flinched as she looked up at me. "Ikuto, that's..."

I looked at Midori. She looked sorry. But I could care less right now. I can't let anyone take Amu away from me... Even if it's her own mother. "Amu, please. Just stay with me." Her back was towards me and her head was down. I wrapped my arms around her, as I hugged her from behind. "Stay with me."

Amu's arms went over mine. She felt warm in my arms, and I liked it. This is how things should be. "I'm sorry, Ikuto-san. But we have no choice." Midori cut in.

"No choice? No _choice_?" I laughed bitterly to myself. "It's hard to believe that you didn't have a choice." I held Amu closer. Midori looked down.

"Tsumugu got accepted to a job... And it's stationed in Okinawa. So in order to have a normal and a good life, we have no choice." she explained. My eyes widened as I loosened my grip on Amu.

"A job, you say..." I looked down again. Amu looked at me. "Ikuto?"

"Go." I whispered. Amu looked up at me. "Huh?"

"Go... Go live with your mother." I replied. I stayed silent as I walked up the stairs and into my room. My heart was beating so fast, that it hurt like hell. Amu tried to grab my hand, but I just pulled away. I couldn't bare to see her face. It would impair me more than I already am.

"I-Ikuto..." I could hear the hurt in her voice. I cringed as I put pep in my step on the stairs.

_Amu..._

* * *

"Ikuto! Amu-chan's leaving! Come say goodbye!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. I wanted to go down there and hug her tight, and beg her to stay with me again, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. I shut my eyes tight. I covered myself with the blanket.

_If only she knew how much pain I was in..._

I started to hear her voice again in my head._  
_

_"Ikuto!"_

Shut up.

_"Ikuto!"_

Please... No more. Her smile, the shine of her hair, her voice. It was haunting.

_"This is long over due but," she started as she walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer._

_"I love you, Ikuto."_

Stop...

"Ikuto."

My eyes snapped open. That was Amu's voice. And it wasn't in my head. I heard footsteps come closer to my bed. Then she sat down. "Ikuto... I'm sorry." I flinched. Hearing Amu's voice pains me so much right now.

She moved the covers, and showed my face. Her eyes widened. Why was she looking at me so shocked? "Ikuto..." She moved her hands to my face. When her fingers moved away, I saw that they were wet...

Wet...?

What the...?

I moved my fingers to my face. My face was wet. And it was coming from my eyes... What the fuck? I quickly wiped my face clean, not wanting to show Amu any more. She sighed as she moved her face closer to mine.

Her lips pushed against mine. My eyes widened. She was kissing me? On her own?

Moist, not wet. Slow, but with intent. Soft and supple at the same time. Just when I think I was totally wrapped up in it, she pulled away gently dragging a little of my lip with her. Always leave me wanting more...

"Amu...?" She turned around as she headed to the door. I could see a small smile on her lips... But a small sad smile.

"Goodbye, Ikuto." And with that she walked out the door. I saw something wet follow her trail. She was crying. I reached out towards her, but I couldn't make it to her. She was going so far...

I laid down in my bed, and engulfed myself in my comforter. The wet substance started to come back to me. I could feel it running down my cheeks...

What is it?

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Done ! Phew . That took a while to finish . **

**Well I'm off to get ready for the water park :D**

**And get ready for the last chapter and a couple of weeks . I'm going to miss this story . :/  
**

**R&R  
**


	25. Graduation

**Yuki- ZE LAST CHPTRR! ZOMG! **

**Sorry I was late. I had to go to North Carolina. =/  
****  
Well, I had a lot of memories writing this. But I'll wait until after this to start blabbering.  
****  
Enjoy.**

**NOTICE THE AGE CHANCES RIGHT BELOW!  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
**

**Ikuto- 17 - Kukai- 17**

**Lulu- 16 - Utau- 16**

**Tadase- 15 - Rima- 15**

**Kairi- 15 - Yaya- 14**

**Nagihiko- 17 - Amu- 15**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_I laid down in my bed, and engulfed myself in my comforter. The wet substance started to come back to me. I could feel it running down my cheeks..._

_What is it?_

**~*Enamored*~**

**1 YEAR LATER...  
**

Today was the day of graduation. And let me tell you. I'm excited. I finally get to leave that hell hole people force me to call school. I've had a lot of job offers, and college scholarships, but there's so many bad memories at that place, I was glad to get away.

_Bad memories like... her?_

I quickly shook my head as I went to my locker for the last time. I didn't need anything because it was empty, but because I wanted to look at it one more time. I sighed_. _This is my last time in this school. Graduation is in two days, and I still want to be a famous violinist_. _I had a lot of offers to join an orchestra, but I wanna stick with my dads business. He started an orchestra of his own, and I want to be a part of it.

"Ikuto." I turned to see Lulu. From this past year, she stopped being stalker-ish. Especially ever since... You know. I nodded in acknowledgment. She made a small smile. "I just wanted to tell you congratulations. On graduating I mean." she said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

Her expression didn't change. "I wish that I was graduating. The seniors this year were amazing." I looked at her. She had a face that said that she'll miss us. I showed a serene smile at her, as I rubbed her head.

"It's not like you don't know where I live. And you know where Kukai and the others live too. We can all hang this summer." I said. She smiled as she nodded. "Sure! Bye, Ikuto!" And she was off.

I'm glad that I have girls that are friends that are actually trying to just hang and nothing else. It's kinda nice.

* * *

"Ikuto! Open the damn door!" I heard Kukai shout. I chuckled as I lazily got up from my bed, and walked over to the door. Once the door was open, he dashed inside.

"Finally! I have news!" he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow as I walked over to my recliner chair. He was spazzing again, and I was pretty used to it. "What is it?"

Kukai breathed in before shouting, "A-!"

"IKUTO!" Nagihiko exclaimed as he busted through the door. Tadase and Kairi were close behind him. I choked on the soda I was drinking. "What do you want?" God, why are they so damn excited?

"No! _I _was gonna tell him!" Kukai yelled. Nagihiko turned from me, to glare at him. "Not on your damn life." Then they went at it... Again. I pinched the bridge of my nose. What are they so excited about? I turned to Kairi and Tadase.

"Do you guys know?" Kairi looked at me, and nodded. Tadase replied by shrugging sheepishly. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Nagihiko and pulled him off of Kukai.

"Okay. I'm only going to ask this once," I started, then pulled Kukai and Nagihiko closer to me. "What the hell do you two want to tell me?" I asked calmly. I don't want to scare them out of not telling me.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"AMU'S BACK IN TOKYO!"

I immediately dropped them. My eyes widened. "A-Amu...?"

All the feeling in my body went numb. I could feel was myself turning white, slowly.

"..."

"I think we broke him..." Kukai's voice.

"You lot shouldn't have told him so quickly." Kairi.

"Ikuto?" Tadase.

I clenched my fists as I slowly composed myself. "Didn't I tell you guys? I'm over her..." I choked out. It was true. I'm completely over her... The guys looked at me strangely. Like they didn't believe me.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm over her. It's been a year..." I clenched my fist with more force. I am over her... I really am.

"Well if you're over her, I guess you won't care that she's coming here. To _this _house. She's even going to the same school." Nagihiko explained. My eyes widened. Amu's going to the school that I'm graduating from... Seiyo. Why is she coming back? Why here? But wait... Why the hell do I care?

She left me. She took my heart and stomped on it. Why would I still love her?

_Is it wrong that she wanted to live with her family? How selfish..._

I heard the conscience ringing in my ears. It has a point... But what about me? What am I supposed to do when she comes? Just stay silent? Act happy?

"Ikuto!" I heard Kukai shout my name. I lazily looked in his direction. "Huh?" he rolled his eyes. "I _said _that she's on her way here. You better get dressed. She says she missed you the most out of all of us."

"No surprise there." Nagihiko muttered. My eyes widened even more. If that was possible. What am I supposed to feel? I'm over her aren't I?

But... Now that I know that she's coming back, I feel really... Happy.

But why? She crushed me. She was the first girl I ever loved, and she tore my heart in two... And yet, I miss her.

"Ikuto-san! Guess who's here!" I heard my mother call from downstairs...

I guess it's time to see where my feelings lay.

* * *

After I quickly got dressed, I walked down the stairs slowly. I heard my mother's voice, "Oh it's so nice to see you again!" Utau's voice, "You were gone for too long!" well, it was more like a whine. And finally, my father's voice. "I'm so glad that you moved back. And what's best is, is that you moved right next door." he sounded... excited. I've never heard his voice like that in a _long _time... Like, a year.

Okay. Here I go. I took a deep breath in, then I walked fully down the stairs. Once I took my last step, I looked up. My breathe hitched. There she was...

Amu.

Her back was towards me, and I could already see the changes. My father looked at me. "Ah, Ikuto. There you are." Shit. She started to turn around...

My eyes widened.

Her hair was all the down to her wrists, her golden orbs had gotten bigger and... golder. And boy, did her body... develop.

She'd ruined me. I knew Amu was the reason I was so unhappy, just as I knew she was the only way I could ever be happy again. Just seeing her again had filled me with hope and strength. I couldn't let her go when I just found her again. She was my everything. How stupid was I... Again. I still loved her. I love her. She's mine, and she always will be. My Amu. I don't care that she was gone. She's back now, and she's here to stay. That's all that matters. That's all...

"Ikuto..." Amu mumbled as she walked closer. My heart started to beat with more force. I kept on thinking that it was going to pounce right out of my chest. My stomach was in knots, and my palms grew sweaty. I don't know if I like this feeling or not. As she got closer, my heart would beat faster.

When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her sweet strawberry scent... I missed it so much... I wrapped my arms around her. Her body was like a puzzle piece to mine. And she fit perfectly. The void in my heart wasn't there anymore. Just by her touch... Just by the feel of her, the scent of her... Her presence. It's everything. _Everything. _

"Ikuto... I missed you so much." she whimpered. I could feel her tears going on my shirt. I didn't mind one bit. I ran my fingers through her hair. I could feel the guys behind me, staring at me. I'm probably going to get a bunch of "I told you so" shit later. I don't care. It's worth holding her in my arms again. And I hope it'll never end.

"I missed you too, Amu." I replied. I tilted her chin up towards me, and planted my lips on hers. It was perfect. It was soft and passionate. Her lips were playing with mine, sucking lightly on my bottom lip. I didn't ask for entrance. I just let our lips talk. It was long enough for me to get that warm feeling I always felt around her, yet short enough for me to want more. When we pulled away, I let my forehead fall onto hers, so I can look deep into those honey colored eyes of hers. Mesmerizing as before. No change.

"I love you, Ikuto." she whispered. I felt a jolt of electricity come up inside me. It's been too long since I heard those words. I smiled as I held her closer. "I love you too, Amu. I always have, and I always will."

"Ahem." I turned to Kukai and the others. "It's good to see that you guys are back together, and you're all lovey-dovey and crap, but I actually plan on eating tonight. So can you lighten it up?" he said. I glared at him. Amu giggled as she walked over to them.

"It's so good to see you guys again. I missed you so much." she said with a smile. Everyone smile with her. It's hard not to.

* * *

I lounged on the couch, as I saw Amu cook breakfast. She looked so cute in her apron. It was nice having her here again. My mother and father have been smiling more, and Utau has been more happy. I even actually get out of my room for a purpose now. But then as I looked at the time and I looked at her, I noticed something.

"Amu."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She looked at me with a differentiate expression. Then she tilted her head to the right in confusion. "You didn't know?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Know what?" Utau giggled as she walked in the kitchen.

"Amu already graduated high school."

I looked at Utau with shock. Then at Amu. Then back at Utau. Then back at Amu.

"WHAT?"

"It's true." Amu said. "How is that possible?" I asked. After I asked, my father walked in. "Often, students who graduate early are more mature and academically ahead of other students. Everyone needs to feel motivated by healthy challenges." he explained. "They usually also take night classes, and summer classes, which gave them more credits."

I looked at Amu in awe. I knew she was smart, but damn. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Who knew you were so educated." I heard Utau leave the room along with my father. At least they know when to take a hint. I heard Amu giggle.

"Ikuto~, I'm trying to cook!" she exclaimed while laughing. I chuckled as I started to kiss her neck. She giggled a little more as she ran her fingers through my hair. I love that feeling. I looked into her eyes, and smiled. "God, I love you." I whispered. She lightly blushed, then smiled. "I love you too, Ikuto."

"Ahem." We turned to see Nagihiko and the others. I growled. "Can't you guys _see _that I'm _busy_?"

Kukai chuckled. "Well, we wanted to stop this before it got to the point past PG-13." he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes as Amu giggled. Oh how I love her giggle. It's sort of... Magical?

Oh my god that was so cheesy...

You know what? Fuck it. That shit is magical.

"Ikuto." I turned to see Nagihiko. "It's time to get fitted for our graduation caps and gowns."

I smiled as I followed him out the door. I took one last look at Amu. "I'll be back later." And with that, we were off to the school.

When we finally made it, the place was a mad house. We had to get fitted for our black cap and gowns, practice entering and exiting the garden. Yeah, we're having the graduation outside. _(The whole set up is on my profile. TAKE A LOOK!)_ It took hours to perfect it. I thought it was so annoying. The director was going off about us sitting down, going through the whole ceremony, then to get ready for some surprise after. I payed no attention to it. I just wanted to get it over with.

"Okay. That's it for today! See you at the ceremony tomorrow!"

I sighed as I hung up my cap and gown. God, I can't wait until this is over.

* * *

"Ikuto, wake up. We have to get to the graduation!"

I grumbled as I lazily got up. I looked to see Kukai. I glared at him. "Why are you here?" I growled. Kukai grinned that annoying grin of his. "We're all here! This'll be our last time walking to school together!"

I looked at them.

Nagihiko.

The one that always had my back. Not the best driver, but was always reliable. He was there through all the rough times, and the easy times. He was sarcastic sometimes, and a pain in the ass, but overall he's a good friend. But I would never admit that out loud. He smiled as he looked over at Amu. She was still sleeping. Nagihiko looked at me, and nodded.

Kukai.

The asshole. The jackass. The pain _in _the ass. But all in all, he's there. He's there when I need him. He was also there through all the rough times, and the easy times. He was there. He's awfully sarcastic too, and likes to give me a hard time, but hey. Over all he's a kickass friend.

I'm honored to graduate with these guys.

... But I would never admit it out loud.

When we made it to the school, the usual happened.

"Ikuto-sama!"

"Kukai-sama!"

"Nagihiko-sama!"

"Please don't graduate!"

"I will die! We need you!"

"Please!"

The three of us sighed as we walked to the music room. That's where we're all going to leave from. There's a door that leads to the out door stage. When we walked in, all the senior girls looked at us. They suddenly bowed.

"It's an honor to graduate with you, Ikuto-sama, Kukai-sama, and Nagihiko-sama!" They shouted simultaneously. I sweat dropped along with Kukai and Nagihiko. This is just too weird. On so many levels.

"Okay minna-san! The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes! Get ready!"

And with that, I grabbed my cap and gown, and got ready for my last time walking in this school.**  
**

* * *

When it was time to finally get outside, Kukai was starting to get impatient. "Come on! I wanna get this over with!" he whined. Nagihiko smacked him over the head. "Be patient. We have like two minutes." he said as he looked at his watch.

"Welcome the class of 2010!"

That was our que. We walked out one by one, being exposed to the audience. I looked around and saw my parents in the audience. I even saw Amu's parents. The people I didn't see were Amu, Utau, and Rima.

Where are they?

As the ceremony went on, I didn't see any sign of them. Are they missing it? Did they get into an accident? I looked over to my parents, and Amu's parents. They had smiles on their faces. Aren't they worried?

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." I heard Nagihiko's name being called. He stood up, and smiled. The girls swooned. "Nagihiko-sama!" I heard girls from all over the auditorium. I cringed at the loud noise. So did all the other guys. As he walked up the steps, he gladly took his diploma and went to sit down.

As the principle read more names, I looked for a pink head. She was no where to be found. What the hell?

I was starting to get impatient. Where is she? I'm starting to worry.

"Souma Kukai." I looked to see that Kukai stood up and gave everyone the thumbs up. He jogged to the stage, and took his diploma. "Thanks everyone!" he yelled, as all the leeches- I mean girls cheered. Kukai jumped off the stage and walked to his seat.

As he walked to his seat, I mouthed to him 'Have you seen the girls?'

He replied by shaking his head. I sighed as I looked around again. I'm going to be the last person called, so I have some time. But when I tried to get up, and search, one of the teachers sent a glare at me that told me, 'Sit down or you're dead'. I replied by shivering and sitting down.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"IKUTO-SAMA!"

I cringed as I slowly walked to the stage. There was still no sign of Amu. I gave up. Maybe she just didn't come. I rolled my eyes as I took the diploma. "Thanks."

"IKUTO-SAMA!"

I sighed as I walked back to my seat. I guess she really didn't come.

Can I go home now?

"Now, before the students are gone completely," the principle started. "We have a surprise for you all." he stated as he walked off the stage. Then out walked Amu, along with Utau and Rima. What the hell is happening? They all looked up at Amu like she was some sort of angel... Which is true, but that's not the issue here.

"Hello everyone." Amu greeted with a bow. Utau walked to the podium along with Rima. "As you all know, Amu has been gone for the year." Rima stated. "And as you all also know, Amu doesn't exactly talk much." Utau added.

Rima smiled. "Well this past year, Amu has changed. And she finally has the courage to do something for this graduating class."

They both looked at Amu as she nodded.

Amu looked out over the crowd, and locked her honey colored eyes on me. She smiled as she opened her mouth,

and started to sing. Her voice has a bright, speech-like quality in her sound. We didn't have any trouble understanding the words she was singing. Her sound reaches out and grabs us. Her voice that really melt us also has a quality of depth to them. There is something that makes us feel like the sound is coming from the bottom of her soul. The brightness in her voices speaks out to us, while the depth is drawing us in. When both things happen at the same time, we know we are hearing really beautiful singing.

And we were hearing beautiful singing.

When her song was over, all I heard after was cheers from all around. She finally did it. She sang... I'm so proud of her. I looked at her with a serene smile. She smiled back.

She looked so happy. Everyone cheered as they threw up all their caps. It was as if it was slow motion as I caught Amu's eye, and all we did was smile at each other.

I could tell our future was a pretty damn bright one.

**~*Enamored*~**

* * *

**Yuki- There you have it. The ending to _Enamored. _I was told that people wanted it to be one of those stories that lasted forever. But you and I both know I can't do that. **

**Okay. Now I can babble. **

**_Enamored _has been the first story that I was actually proud of. _Blind Sighted _and _My Favorite Nerd _(which this story is now deleted) were okay and all, but this is the first story that I had that got more than 100 reviews by the tenth chapter. I was so proud of myself, I aimed to get more and more, and I did. Then I had the idea of writing _Pen Pals _(which is also ending soon) and that was even more popular than this one. I was so elated. I saw all these emails of people favoriting my story, and adding it to their story alerts. And I even looked at a few of my reader's profiles to see if they had any stories worth reading. Which they did. I'm going to truly miss this story and I'm never going to forget it. Never. I love this story with all my heart, and I'm glad that you guys liked it too. Thank you to everyone that was with me every step of the way, and followed me to the end. I love all of you guys, and that will NEVER change. You guys are awesome, and your reviews keep me going. Every story belongs to the reader that reads them. That was my theory, and I'm sticking to it. I plan to improve my writing, and come back with an awesome new story for your entertainment!**

**Oh! Did I tell you guys? I'm going to start a new story soon. I even already thought of a name, but I haven't started writing yet. But I know what the gist of the story is about, and I hope you guys will enjoy it. It's not the most original story, but I still wanna write it.**

**Basically it's about Amu being a famous singer/actress, and she wants a break. So she starts going to a regular high school. There, she finds, real friends, rivals, and maybe even real, true, love. **

**I know you guys probably have seen stories like this before, but I wanted to see what I could do with the idea. I hope you guys will take the time to look out for it.**

**The name of the story will be, _Moon Dexterity._**

**Is that a good title? I need opinions/ideas!**

**Once again, thanks for reviewing, reading, and adding my story. It means a lot. Oh! Should I delete _Blind Sighted? _After watching my progress, I noticed how much that story sucks!**

**R&R for the last time?**


End file.
